Gundam Wing and the Men of Sherwood Forest
by MomsDarkSecret
Summary: The GW boys return to the past for a little R&R in Sherwood Forest with Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Things could get really merry! COMPLETED.
1. Back to the Past

This story is a sequel to another story of mine: **Magicians of Gundam Wing,** which is a sequel to my story **Gundam Wing and the Quest for the Holy Grail,** which is a sequel to my story **Gundam Wing and the Knights of the Round Table**. Like before, if you read this story without reading the other stories first, it might not make a lot of sense. But of course, that's part of the fun!

**Disclaimer**: This is an original work of fiction, but the characters of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wu-Fei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Zechs Merquise and Treize Kushranada w are borrowed from Gundam Wing AC by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino and produced by Sunrise. Roku, on the other hand, is totally my creation. Other Gundam Wing characters, like Sally Po and Lucretzia Noin, who might appear or be mentioned are also borrowed from Gundam Wing by Yatate-sama and Tomino-sama.

**Warnings**: This is a comedy, but you'll have to watch out for implied yaoi, not-so-implied yaoi, sexual innuendo, adult situations, occasional swearing, a general lack of respect for "decent" behavior and a healthy perversion of the Robin Hood legend.

**Question of the Day**: "If a gay man only dates straight men, does that make him straight?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Back to the Past

Quatre looked around. "Ok, have we got everything?"

"Is that all you're taking?" Sally asked.

"We have to be careful," Quatre replied. "We don't want to accidentally leave a lot of anachronistic items in the past."

"Good point."

The five Gundam pilots and their son Roku stood among their small pile of baggage in the living room of their house on Mars as they prepared to depart into the past. Treize stood to one side with his arms folded across his chest, watching as Zechs issued last minute instructions to Noin.

"Keep a close eye on the lichen growth," Zechs was saying. "Heero's not sure if the sprites will follow him into the past or not."

Noin nodded. She looked wistful. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you to, Noin. And you as well, Sally!" Zechs smiled at both women and everyone else nodded. Zechs thought for a minute. "Well, I think that's everything. It shouldn't be too bad, since we'll only be gone a week. You're solid on our cover story?"

"No problem. I already erased the record of you guys re-entering the dome after you left last night. Everyone will think you're on that shuttle."

"And the pilot?"

Noin rolled her eyes. "He's getting a nice bribe for this! He better not say anything!"

Sally leaned toward the others and whispered loudly, "She promised to go out with him."

"A noble sacrifice Noin," Trowa said with a chuckle. "We'll bring you a nice present for your trouble."

"Thanks."

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road!" Duo said brightly. He rubbed his hands together. "I'm ready for a little fun!"

"Everyone pick something up and gather close," Quatre ordered. When everyone was ready, he held out his spell book. "I need a spell to take us to the time of Robin Hood and his Merry Men." He opened the book and read the first page. "Hmm. Interesting. All right, is everyone ready?" There were nods all around. Noin and Sally retreated to the door. "Very good. Here we go." Quatre spoke the spell in a loud, clear voice.

"Crap!" Duo exclaimed. "I should have put on shades. It's bright." He shielded his eyes from the sun. "Boy, these transitions don't give you any time to think, do they?"

The group stood in the middle of a clearing in a bright green forest. The midday sun shone down from overhead, filling the clearing with brilliant sunlight. The thick undergrowth did not allow them to see far in any direction.

"That is absolutely fascinating!" Treize exclaimed. "I don't know what I expected, but this is… astonishing! Was it quick like this the last time?"

"Yup," Duo said. "When we came back, anyway. We were unconscious the first time, so we don't know."

"I wonder where we are, exactly," said Trowa. "We should probably do a little recon."

"I could do some scouting from the air…" Quatre began.

"What ho, strangers!" a deep voice cried. "Stand fast and be recognized."

Everyone turned toward the voice. A tall man regarded them from just beneath the trees at the edge of the clearing. He was slightly taller than Treize, who was the tallest member of their party, but he wasn't just tall, he was big. His shoulders were probably twice as broad as Treize's. His waist was thick, but not fat, and his arms and legs were massive and corded with thick muscles under his tight-fitting woolen breeches. He had a tall, thick staff of wood clutched in his left hand so that one end rested on the ground. He regarded them with open curiosity in his bright blue eyes.

Treize inclined his head politely. "Good day to you, sir. Might I inquire if we have the good fortune to stand within Sherwood Forest?"

The man scratched his head. "That you do, but I'm no 'sir'. Call me Little John, for that's how I'm known hereabout. What brings you to these parts?"

"Circumstances at home have compelled us to take shelter elsewhere for awhile. We thought we might find shelter among the denizens of Sherwood."

Little John grinned. "We always welcome in Sherwood good men who find themselves between masters. How are you called, sir?"

"I am Treize Kushranada, a gentleman by birth, though lacking a gentleman's resources at the moment." He smiled. "These are my companions and good friends, all gentlemen of exceptional honor and courage." Treize introduced everyone.

Little John came forward and offered them his hand. "Welcome to Sherwood. I'll take you to our camp, which lies just a little way yonder." He pointed off into the trees. "You'll find it a bit rough, but we've the freedom of the green wood and meat aplenty. And we do not completely lack for amenities, for we have one of the finest bards in the kingdom to soothe our hearts with song and our very own friar to see that our souls are kept in order." He led the way into the woods.

Roku immediately shifted into tiger form.

Quatre sighed. "It's probably better to get it out of the way up front."

"True," Trowa nodded.

Little John looked over his shoulder. "What's that you say?" And then his eyes fell on Roku and opened wide in alarm. He whirled around and whipped his staff forward, holding it horizontally in front of himself with his hands spaced comfortably apart. "In heaven's name, whence came that beast?!" he cried.

"Don't be afraid, Little John," Quatre said quickly. He stepped between Roku and the big man. "This is my son, Roku; the little boy you saw earlier."

Little John looked around quickly and then back at Roku. "In truth, the lad is gone, but what manner of magic is this?"

"Roku can shape-change, but you have nothing to fear from him. Show him, Roku."

Obediently, Roku shifted back to his human form. He smiled shyly at Little John and waved. Then he shifted back to his tiger form and sat down with his tail neatly wrapped around his paws.

Little John's eyes went completely round. "I swear that's the most astonishing thing I've ever seen in my whole life!" he declared. "But say you he's not an evil wizard come to enslave us all?"

"Roku would never harm a soul," Quatre assured him.

"I would never hurt people, Mr. Little John," Roku echoed.

"He speaks too?" Little John squeaked, which sounded funny coming from a man with such a deep voice. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Well, then… Umm…" He eyed Roku uncertainly. "You can call me Little John, youngster, no 'Mr.'. I'm a plain man and need no titles."

"Yes, Little John," Roku replied.

Little John stared for another moment and then resumed walking, muttering to himself. "This will take a bit of explaining, though Friar Tuck may have a concern or two."

The camp of the Merry Men was indeed merry. Several men were engaged in a rousing game of dice. Others were watching a young man strumming a lyre and singing. A few more were engaged in animated conversation as they fletched arrows, while others tended fires where deer and boar roasted. A couple fellows were sleeping.

"Ho, Little John!" someone shouted. "What have you there?"

Little John stopped and thumped his staff on the ground. "These here are good gentlemen currently between homes, like good Master Robin," he said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "I've offered them our hospitality."

"Welcome!" came a chorus of cries. Men rose and came forward to shake hands and make introductions. The young singer tucked his instrument under his arm and came forward, but he came to a dead stop and stared when his eyes fell on Zechs.

"Lo!" the young singer exclaimed. "Look here where comes Adonis himself, walking among men in his unearthly beauty!"

"Put it back in your trousers, Alan!" someone shouted. "Like as not he'll be happy to plow your field, but let the man eat a meal first!"

This statement was greeted with loud guffaws and Alan turned bright red. He stepped forward and offered Zechs his hand. "Noble sir, I am Alan 'a Dale, trained bard of His Majesty's realm. Let me welcome you among these loutish brutes, whose graceless charm serves but to offset your limitless beauty."

Zechs took Alan's hand and smiled. "You praise me beyond common reason, Master Bard, but I accept it nonetheless." He bowed his head slightly. "It is impolite to reject well-meant adulation."

"If he keeps that up," Duo whispered to Wu-Fei, "that bard will be on his knees in a minute demonstrating just how much he likes Zechs."

Wu-Fei chuckled. "You know what nobles are like. They don't need much of an excuse to start speaking in flowery prose."

"Hey, what's that?!" a man exclaimed. He pointed past Quatre to where Roku hovered behind his legs.

Little John cleared his throat. "Well, that there is a young wizard who is son to Master Quatre here." Little John clapped a big hand on Quatre's shoulder, causing him to stagger a bit. "He's safe as houses, so I'm told, so you just show him your best side and offer him a bite to eat."

The men talked curiously among themselves at this, but one fellow tending the fire cut a thick steak of venison off one of the roasts and tossed it to Roku. Roku caught it neatly out of the air and plopped down on his belly to gnaw at the meat.

"What do you say, young man?" Quatre said pointedly.

Roku looked up. "Thank you, mister."

The man stared with round eyes. "You're right welcome, little master," he replied. He exchanged startled looks with his companions.

"A talking cat?" exclaimed a new voice. A plump friar whose hair was shaved off the top his head, leaving him a fringe all around just above his ears, made his way around the fire and approached the newcomers. "What sorcery is this?"

"Friar Tuck!" John exclaimed. "These good gentlemen…" he began, but Tuck waved him silent.

"I heard that part," Tuck said. "I would like to know more about this magical beast." He leaned over to stare at Roku but Quatre stepped in front of him with a stern look.

"This magical beast is my son and I'll thank you to keep that in mind when you talk about him."

Tuck straightened up to look at Quatre and his round face took on a paternal, if somewhat creepy, air. "Why, dear lad, I had no wish to offend." He looked Quatre up and down and licked his lips. "How are you called, sweet youth?"

"My name is Quatre."

"That sounds French."

"It's not."

"Indeed." Tuck rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'm sure the creature is as harmless as you say. Come sit and eat with us." He held his hand out toward the fires, where the roasts were being moved to makeshift tables.

Little John leaned over and whispered into Quatre's ear, "Don't listen if Tuck invites you to sit beside him." He gave Quatre a knowing look. "He tends to put his hands where he shouldn't."

"Thanks for the warning," Quatre replied with a shudder.

"The old geezer better keep his hands to himself," Trowa said with a frown. "I might not interfere if Quatre decides he would look good as a fat goose."

"That begs a question," Duo said absently. "If Quatre turns him into a goose and we eat him, is that cannibalism?"

"Duo!" Wu-Fei exclaimed. He looked a little green. "Can we just eat without such speculative discussions?" He eyed the roasts of venison and boar nervously. "It does look relatively fresh, after all."

"And it smells great!" Duo added. "And look!" He pointed. "They even have bread."

"Aye," Little John said. "The villagers in and around Sherwood are kind enough to share a little bread with us, especially if we happen to leave a brace of rabbits on the porch. They're good people." Little John's face became serious. "That's why I've a mind to turn somewhat fully to a life of crime," he said quietly. "I think there is too much wealth in the hands of too few and they could surely spare a little for the less fortunate. The church's charity, sadly, seems mostly to fatten the bellies of the priests."

"Steal from the rich and give to the poor?" Heero remarked.

"That's the idea!" Little John said excitedly. "And our good master, the fair Robin of Locksley, swears this will make us heroes of the people and beloved by all."

"Oh no doubt."

"Where is your master?" Treize asked.

Little John grinned. "Master Robin has gone off to Nottingham to see his lovely lady, the incomparable Maid Marian. He'll return before dark. Let's eat."

The tables were just rough planks balanced on stumps and large stones. The men sat cross-legged on the ground around the tables, cutting off chunks of meat with their knives, in-between using the blade tips to pick their teeth, and ripping off hunks of bread with their bare and not particularly clean hands. Wu-Fei would probably have starved had not Duo retrieved him an untouched loaf to eat and a small slice of venison.

"The food's not bad, Fei," Duo assured him as he shoved a large chuck of roast boar into his mouth. "I think they killed this recently."

"How nice!" Wu-Fei said with feigned enthusiasm.

Alan 'a Dale was seated across from Zechs, staring at that gentleman with such intensity that not a morsel of food passed his lips. Zechs pretended not to notice, but Treize watched with faint amusement. He leaned over and whispered in Zechs' ear, "I have half a mind to be jealous. He'll be trying to seduce you by sunset."

Zechs smiled and whispered back. "His devotion is in vain. Only one person here gets to enjoy my favors." He let his lips brush against Treize's ear as he spoke. Treize drew in a soft breath.

Watching them, Trowa shook his head. "They'll be wandering off later for a little private time, I expect," he said to Quatre.

"Undoubtedly," Quatre agreed.

At that moment, a man dressed entirely in clothes died a bright, flaming red, with a bright red hat with a long fluffy plume on it, swept into the clearing. "Anon!" he cried, "you have begun the meal without me?! I stand aghast!" He struck a dramatic pose.

A raucous chorus of insulting remarks greeted him.

Little John raised his voice. "This here is Will Scarlett," he said to the newcomers. "We aren't sure if he took the name from the clothes or the clothes from the name, but in either case, you'll have no trouble remembering which man he is." He laughed loudly.

Will Scarlett swept his hat off his head and offered them a courtly bow. "Gentlemen!" he cried, "we are well met." Then he plopped his hat back on his head and shouldered his way between two other diners. "Move aside, I say! Let a better man at his meat." He produced a sharp knife and hacked off a steak for himself. "Pass that loaf there." He pointed with his knife, nearly severing the fingertip of his seatmate.

"He is certainly flamboyant," Quatre remarked.

The meal was just about finished when night fell and the bones of dinner were being tossed into the fire to keep them from attracting wolves and flies, although Roku had hoarded a few so he could crack them open for the marrow. Wu-Fei watched this process looking greener by the minute.

"Are we sure Roku is human?" Wu-Fei swallowed uncomfortably.

"What's that?" Duo asked. He was seated a short distance away diligently cracking open a thick bone with a rock so he could stick a finger into the broken end and get at the marrow. He sucked it off his finger eagerly. "Tasty!"

Wu-Fei clapped a hand over his mouth. "Excuse me!" he exclaimed in a muffled voice and dashed away.

Duo watched him go. "You'd think he'd have gotten over that weak stomach by now."

"Bone marrow is good for you," Roku said.

"Damn right it is," Duo agreed. He dug out a little more.

Off in the trees, there was a crashing sound, followed by a muffled oath. Little John turned toward the noise. "That'll be Master Robin returning," he said. He grinned a little sheepishly. "Master Robin is still learning the ways of a woodsman. He manages well enough by daylight, but he seems to lose his way about in the dark."

A handsome young man stumbled into the clearing. Wavy brown hair tumbled down around his face and curled along his shoulders. He had big brown eyes and when he smiled, dimples formed in his cheeks. He was slight of build and his hands looked a little too soft to wield the slender sword hanging from his waist. He stopped in surprise when he saw the newcomers.

"Little John! Have we new members in our merry band?" he exclaimed.

"Master Robin, these gentlemen have just come to make their home in Sherwood Forest, as have we all. It seemed only natural to make them part of our number."

"Indeed it is!" Robin cried. He bubbled with cheerful enthusiasm. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest and to my band of Merry Men. We are lawless men, but not criminals. You will find a good life among us, I warrant. How are you called?"

Trowa took the lead and introduced everyone, since Treize and Zechs seemed more preoccupied with each other, although they did stop flirting with each other long enough to greet Robin appropriately.

"And how was the fair Maid Marian?" Little John asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Robin blushed. "Ever more beauteous, Little John, and my forced exile from courtly life has cost me dearly! How shall I make her my wife when I live like a pauper in the hedgerows?"

"We'll find a way, Master Robin, have no doubt," Little John reassured him. "In the meantime, I've a mind to stake out the high road tomorrow and see if we might not acquire a little cash. Baron Lendeman means to collect taxes from his tenants next week, and I know most can't pay."

Robin nodded. "Very well, John, that sounds like a fine plan." He lowered his voice. "But look you, my archery lessons haven't progressed too well. Do you think Alan would mind…?"

"I'm certain he will not. There's a good tree we can put him behind in the spot where I plan to wait."

"Good." Robin looked around. "But where is Alan? Now that I have once again had to leave my lovely lady behind, I would like to hear sad songs of love to soothe my heart."

Little John sighed. "Alan is over yonder, Master Robin, having become completely besotted with one of our new men." He pointed to where Alan sat staring wistfully at Zechs, who sat beside Treize leaning against a tree with Treize's arm around him.

Robin's brows shot up in surprise. "Well there's a fine turn of events, I daresay. The panderer of songs of love lost in love himself." He marched over to Alan. "On your feet, Bard! My heart cries out to hear you sing of lovers parted and then reunited."

Alan jumped up. "Master Robin!" he exclaimed in surprise. He reached for his lyre, but with a mournful look on his face. "How can I sing of love when I have none?" He glanced over at Zechs again.

"A handsome and willing lad like you has love aplenty," Robin declared. "Sing for me, I beg you. I suffer and need words to call to mind my lady's sweet face."

Alan began to sing and everyone fell still to listen.

Roku stopped cracking bones and watched Alan. "His voice is pretty," Roku said to Duo.

"It sure is," Duo agreed. "It reminds me of Damodin."

"Do you suppose anyone remembers the song Damodin made up about us?"

Duo rubbed Roku's ear. "We remember, Roku." He smiled and Roku smiled back.


	2. Stealing from the Rich

**Ryua**: Yes, I have seen Men in Tights. It's hysterical. I love the line-dancing scene. Definitely a must-see movie.

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Stealing from the Rich

"Smell that fresh air!" Duo stretched luxuriously and then nudged Wu-Fei with his foot. "Wake up, sleepyhead! You're missing a great day."

"Unh…" Wu-Fei grunted.

Duo nudged him again. "Come on, get up!"

Wu-Fei rolled over and covered his head with his arms. "If you wanted me up early, why did you keep me up so late?" he complained.

"You know having sex outside turns me on," Duo replied cheerfully.

"You fucked me for four hours!"

"It's hardly the first time." Duo grabbed Wu-Fei's arm. "Let's go. They're making breakfast."

"What? More roast venison?" Wu-Fei sat up with a groan.

"Nope! Boiled eggs, bacon, pork sausage and bread. And I heard someone say they have apples."

Wu-Fei perked up. "Apples?"

"Yeah! Let's eat." Duo pulled Wu-Fei to his feet and they made their way back into camp.

"Good morning, Papa Duo. Good morning, Papa Wu-Fei." Roku was gnawing happily on a large chunk of raw meat, which he held firmly clamped between his long sharp claws.

Duo squatted down and examined one of Roku's claws. "Man, these things are getting huge."

"I can climb trees," Roku mumbled as he chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie," Quatre said absently, coming up beside Duo. He patted Roku on the head. "Good morning."

Roku swallowed carefully before answering. "Good morning, Mama."

"Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yeah, after I went exploring."

Quatre lifted an eyebrow. "You were wandering around?"

"I didn't go far."

"Let me know next time you're going to do that. You know I worry."

"I'm sorry, Mama, but you and Papa Trowa were being naughty and I didn't want to bother you."

Quatre flushed. "I see."

Trowa came up and put his arm around Quatre. "You shouldn't worry so much. We're back in old England. You know nothing here can hurt Roku."

Duo snagged four sausages, some bacon and three boiled eggs. "I don't think there's much to worry about with those claws."

"I know," Quatre said with a sigh. "But he's just so sweet; it's hard to remember he's a young tiger with more powers than Merlin."

"Just try to keep that in mind."

"Good morning, my friends!" Robin bounded up to them brimming with energy. "How was your first night in Sherwood?" He posed with his hands on his hips and his chest stuck out. He drew in a deep breath and let it out in a noisy exhale.

"It's a beautiful forest," Trowa acknowledged.

"And damn full of sprites!" Heero grumbled. He appeared from out of the trees looking like he hadn't slept at all. He plopped down next to Roku and snagged a sausage from Duo. "The stupid things kept waking me up to ask questions or just giggle at me when I started swearing. You gotta help me out tonight, Trowa. I need a great spirit to put the little wretches in line."

"No problem."

Robin looked from one to the other with great curiosity. "Are all of you gentlemen sorcerers?" He seemed excited rather than dismayed by the prospect.

"No," Trowa replied with a smile, "just Quatre and Roku. But we four have something of an affinity for the spiritual realm." He nodded toward Treize and Zechs, who had just that moment appeared in the clearing. "Our two noblemen there are more like you: normal men."

"Indeed? Well, that's good to know." Robin leaned closer and lowered his voice. "You'll have to be patient with Friar Tuck, though. He's always in a panic over evil spirits and black magic."

"So we learned last night."

The aforementioned Friar Tuck chose that moment to appear with a round-cheeked young man in tow, whose mop of curly brown hair spilled out from under a sack-like cap and into his wide blue eyes. He had an innocent, almost vacuous expression on his young face as he trailed along after Tuck, led by one hand.

"Ho, Robin!" Tuck exclaimed. "I've found Much the Miller's son. He has news you may find interesting." He pulled Much forward and planted him in front of Robin.

Much snatched his cap off his head and clutched it in front of him in both hands. He bobbed his head. "Good morning, Master Robin, sir."

"Good day to you, Much," Robin replied. "What news have you brought me?"

"Well, sir, I was at the Inn at Dunston Spring last night earning a bit of coin on my knees and there were four gentlemen of very fine quality there. They're traveling by carriage to Nottingham, but they broke a wheel yesterday. The wheelwright said he'd take extra time so you could catch them on the road to Nottingham today."

Robin clapped Much on the shoulder. "Well done! Where is Little John? We've a carriage to waylay!"

This announcement brought a flurry of activity among the Merry Men. Food was hastily consumed and weapons and other gear collected.

Quatre found Little John. "What can we do to help? We're not archers, except for Trowa, but we can all fight."

"I hope it won't come to a fight," said Little John. "Usually we just intimidate them into giving us their purses. If it comes to a fight, we try to avoid killing because that would bring the king's men down on us. They are professional soldiers, but the Sheriff's men are little more than brigands. They seldom trouble us."

"I see." Quatre looked at his friends. "Maybe we'll just watch the first time, to see how you do it."

Little John nodded. "That's fine. The spot we'll use for our ambush has a good vantage point."

When the party was assembled and ready, they set out at a brisk trot through the trees. Roku ranged to either side of the group, returning periodically to report on the wealth of wildlife he was discovering.

Quatre watched him affectionately. "He seems much happier here."

"It's more like the world he grew up in," Trowa said.

"That's true. I wonder if he really would like to have a sibling. I think Duo volunteered."

"I did not!"

"But I can accelerate the pregnancy with my spellbook, just like Merlin did for me."

"No way!"

"Coward. You won't do it for Roku?"

"I love Roku dearly, but I ain't gettin' knocked up for anyone."

"Maybe he'd settle for a cousin," Heero remarked with a smirk. "Treize and Zechs haven't stopped fucking since they were re-united. Maybe Zechs would do it."

"Hmm…" All five pilots looked over to where Treize and Zechs were walking along hand-in-hand.

Roku came trotting back. "Mama, there's a road up ahead."

"That is our destination, little one," Little John said. "We'll stop the carriage where the road narrows to pass through a ravine."

"I saw that place."

Little John nodded. "We're nearly there."

Alan 'a Dale abruptly slowed to a stop and started hyperventilating.

"Not again!" one of the Merry Men exclaimed. "Little John! Alan's lost his nerve again."

Little John stopped with an exasperated sigh. "Alan, do we have to go through this every time?"

Alan leaned over and put his head between his knees. "You know I don't like shooting at men," he wheezed. "What if I miss?"

"You never miss!"

"But there's always the first time!"

"You're the best shot among us," Little John said patiently. "You have to do it."

"How difficult is the shot?" Trowa asked.

"He needs to put an arrow between the driver and the footman and another inside the carriage without hitting the passengers." Little John frowned at Alan. "He's never missed."

"But he's a wreck for hours afterward," Will Scarlett proclaimed gallantly. "It is all I can do to comfort him."

One of the men snickered. "I wonder how Alan finds much comfort on his knees and elbows like that."

"Aye," agreed another. "Scarlett's comfort must leave poor Alan too raw to sit."

"Pay them no mind," Scarlett whispered loudly to Alan. "They do not understand the sensitive and gentle nature of an artist such as you. We will not be dismayed by their coarse humor."

"Funny thing is," Little John interrupted, "everyone thinks it's Robin who's doing it. It would be embarrassing for folks to find out it's our bard."

Robin grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'd be more likely to hit the horse. The pesky arrows just seem to take on a life of their own as soon as they leave my bow."

"He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from ten paces," Little John confided.

"Well," said Trowa, "given Alan's gentle temperament, I'd be happy to take his place. I've spent many years in the circus. Trick shots like that are a piece of cake."

Robin exchanged a happy grin with Little John. "This is a fine turn of events, I must say! Your offer of assistance is most gratefully accepted, Master Trowa. How now, Alan! Your archer's days are over and I daresay you have no complaints."

Alan, who was leaning against Will Scarlett looking faint, favored everyone with a brilliant smile. "A blessing on your head, Master Trowa!" he declared. He held out his bow and quiver of arrows. "Take them with my thanks and keep them. I'll save my fingers for the strings of my lyre and touch a bowstring no more."

"It is as well, Master Bard," Zechs said. "Your skills are better spent in music." His smile, though muted, nevertheless showed his dazzling features to full effect.

Alan's eyes went round and his mouth fell open. "Anon, sir," he gasped. "This evening I will sing a new composition praising your beauty and grace which inflames the muse within me."

"It's not his muse that's inflamed," someone muttered.

There were snickers all around and Will Scarlett frowned in annoyance.

"Back to business, men!" Little John called out. "There's good hard coin heading our way and I've a mind to find it new masters." He led the way a little farther through the woods until they came to a packed dirt road. Its width and relatively good repair indicated it was a major highway. Little John pointed out a tree with a wide trunk just off the road above where it dipped down into a narrow ravine. "Stand there, Master Trowa. You'll have a clear shot just as the carriage reaches the bottom of the narrows. We'll block the road and your arrow will induce the driver to stop rather than run us over."

Trowa nodded and knocked an arrow as he stepped behind the tree.

Robin stopped beside him. "I'll step out as soon as you shoot and take the credit for it. I pray the deception will cause you no dishonor."

"None at all."

Robin squeezed his shoulder. "Good man. I do mean to acquire some skill with the bow, but alas, these daily trials and my nightly visits to my dear Maid Marian leave me little time to practice."

Little John showed the others where they could watch from the top of the ravine. "But stay low, mind you, lest you be seen and alert them to our ambush."

Everyone stretched out on their bellies and watched the road.

"I can't see Trowa from here," Treize noted. "Can he really make those shots Little John described?"

"Easily," Quatre replied.

"I suppose, given my former rank and position, I should sympathize with our prey. But quite frankly, this sounds like a lot more fun."

"Maybe we should go into Nottingham later," Zechs suggested. "It might be amusing to see what they say about the robbery."

Treize chuckled. "That's a good idea."

Roku's ears flicked up. "I hear something."

Everyone strained their eyes toward the road. A moment later, a coach with six horses came into view. The horses were moving at a brisk trot, but the driver slowed as he approached the narrow ravine. The road turned as it went through the ravine, so the driver and footman were taken completely by surprise when they found the far end blocked by the Merry Men, with Little John standing right in the center. He flung up his hand.

"Hold or your lives are forfeit!"

And right on cue, Trowa launched his first arrow. It thudded into the padded driver's seat and vibrated between the two men, almost smacking their thighs on either side. The suddenly panicked driver reined the horses to a jarring halt.

"How now, man!" came a startled cry from inside the carriage.

Trowa's second shot flew through the open window of the carriage and planted itself in the floor between four sets of slipper-shod feet.

Cries of fear and dismay rang from inside the carriage. Robin immediately stepped out from behind the tree clutching his longbow. "You in the carriage! Step out at once lest you be dragged out!"

Four plump, middle-aged men in fine silk clothes tumbled from the carriage, their flushed faces showing anger and fear.

"What is the meaning of this!" cried one. He puffed himself up importantly.

"I am Robin Hood!" Robin announced proudly. "You wealthy gentlemen look like the generous sort to me. Why don't you give your tithes to me instead of the church and I will see that your offering reaches the pockets of the poor and destitute."

"How dare you!" the puffed up lord screamed. "I am Baron Nestor! You have no right to stop me in the road! Ruffians! Get out of the way and let me pass!"

"We'll do just that, milord, as soon as you empty your pockets and hand over your purses," Little John said affably.

The four gentlemen protested, but in no time at all they were divested of purses, rings and necklaces, and were only a little bit roughed up. Then they were unceremoniously shoved back into their carriage and sent on their way to a round chorus of guffaws. The driver whipped the horses to a gallop and the carriage was quickly pulled out of sight.

"Let's away!" Robin cried. "We'll check our haul when we've put plenty of greenwood between us and the road."

In a clearing well away from the highway, Robin and his band stopped to count out the coin and examine the jewelry.

"A good haul," Robin declared. "There's silver aplenty and even a little gold here. We'll have our friend Master Jeweler Goldberg take the gems from the rings and necklaces and sell them loose for us."

"This man is trustworthy?" Treize asked.

"As trustworthy as any merchant, which means completely, as long as we pay him." Robin's eyes sparkled. "We let him keep the gold and silver mountings as his profit for aiding us. It's a good arrangement for all." He rubbed his hands together. "We'll keep the gold coins for ourselves, for a peasant with such wealth will land in prison for a thief no matter how he came by the coin. The silver we will divide up and hand out among those in need. Little John, I'll leave you to that task while I take the jewelry to Master Goldberg."

"May Zechs and I accompany you, Robin?" Treize asked. "We would like to see Nottingham."

"I think we would all like to go," Quatre put in.

"Certainly, my friends," Robin said, "although I think your young son should stay in Sherwood. He might cause panic."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Quatre said lightly. "He'll change shape. No one will notice him."

Robin's eyes widened. "Astonishing! Well then, there's nothing else but to be on our way. We should meet back at camp by nightfall."

The group broke up, with Little John and most of the Merry Men heading off for the nearest peasant village; Friar Tuck, Alan and a few others returning to camp; and Robin and the Gundam pilots heading for town.

"How is it that you can walk boldly into Nottingham after having just declared your name during an act of highway robbery?" Zechs inquired.

"I am a gentleman," Robin said airily. "The Sheriff would not dare to arrest me without witnessing me in the act himself."

"Even the word of another gentleman is not proof enough?"

Robin laughed. "If that was all it took, half the nobility in England would languish behind bars. Every slight and unpaid gambling debt would evoke a charge of brigandry."

"Aren't you afraid he'll lay a trap for you?"

"That would be dishonorable. The Sheriff might be a lout, but he's still a gentleman." Robin winked at them. "But in fact, I won't just walk boldly in with my face on display. I'll put my hood up. I don't want to draw attention to Master Goldberg."

"That's sensible."

Roku changed into a little boy when they came to the edge of Sherwood, much to Robin's amazement. He pestered them with questions about the process as they continued down the highway toward Nottingham. Needless to say, he did not get any straight answers in reply.

Cultivated fields and pastures lay on either side of the road between the towering trees of Sherwood and the walls of Nottingham. Men and women labored in the fields and nearly all of the women stopped to look and say good day as they went by. Treize, being Treize, was charming to even the lowest and most poorly dressed creature they passed.

"Milord Treize," Robin said from beneath his hood, "you will have every woman from the highest to the lowest in love with you before day's end if you speak to them all like that. Surely such charming words were better saved for the ladies of quality."

Treize smiled. "Master Robin, no woman should ever be seen as beneath a kind word," he replied urbanely. "A gentleman's honor is reflected as much in his words as in his deeds." He turned his smile on Zechs. "Besides, I have no intention of seeking any woman's favor. My heart is already given."

Zechs smiled back. Seeing his smile, several young women gaped and fanned themselves.

They arrived in Nottingham in the early afternoon. The bored sheriff's men leaning against the walls on either side of the gate didn't even give them a second glance as they strolled through.

"Security seems a little lax," Heero growled. "You'd think someone would at least look twice at a group of armed men entering town."

"These are peaceful times," Robin said with a shrug, "and the Mayor of Nottingham is a merchant by trade. He would much rather see a free flow of potential customers coming into the town."

Heero snorted.

The town bustled with activity. Dozens of shops stood with doors open to the street, their wares frequently on display on tables out front. Street vendors hawked their goods on every corner. Food vendors offered roasted meat on sticks to passersby. And people crowded the streets on every side, going about their business. The atmosphere was festive.

Duo looked around with sparkling eyes. "Is it like this every day?"

"Pretty much."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look around." Duo drifted away.

"Mama, may I go with Papa Duo?"

"Ok, but don't get lost."

"I won't."

"And keep him out of trouble!" Quatre called after him as Roku darted away after Duo.

"I will!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Quatre said.

"At least I won't have to watch him eat," Wu-Fei muttered.

Heero stopped suddenly. "Look, a weapon shop." He went over to check out the table of knives and short swords on display out front.

"That's interesting," Treize said. He joined Heero.

Zechs sighed. "Our men have been seduced by their other love, it seems," he remarked to Wu-Fei.

Wu-Fei nodded. "We may as well join them." But his eyes were fixed rather covetously on a sharp, thin-bladed little dagger. He and Zechs joined the other two.

Trowa chuckled. "Lead the way to Master Goldberg, Robin. Quatre and I, at least, will stay with you for the time being."

Robin grinned. "I'm sure we'll find them all before we leave town at sunset. This way!" And he marched off cheerfully into the crowd with the other two trailing in his wake.


	3. Nottingham

Man, I don't know what happened! This chapter just kept getting longer and longer and I didn't seem to be getting to a good stopping point, so I just sort of stopped and started another chapter. It could just be me, but this one just doesn't seem as funny as usual. Maybe I'm in a funk. I've been working really hard and I'm having a problem with my hand, so that might be it. Anyway, I'll try to do better on the next chapter.

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: **Nottingham**

"Here is Master Goldberg's shop," Robin announced. They had come into a street that was comprised primarily of jewelers, gold and silver smiths, and similar establishments. The shops ranged in quality from the very refined, with well-dressed gentlefolk in silk and furs going in and out, to a lower quality patronized by common folk. Master Goldberg's shop was somewhere in the middle. Robin led the way in.

The interior was dim, cool and rather small, with a long counter running all the way across the back. There was no jewelry on display. Quatre looked around in surprise.

"Shouldn't a jewelry shop have jewelry?"

"I prefer to bring out pieces appropriate to my clientele," said a soft-spoken voice from somewhere in the back of the shop. A slightly-built middle-aged man with black hair going gray at the temples stood up from behind the counter. He bowed slightly. "Good day to you, Master Robin."

"Good day, Master Goldberg," Robin replied. "Have you a moment to talk business?"

"I have, but allow me to lock the door while we conduct it." He stepped through a narrow gap in the counter and moved past them to the door. Before closing it, he hung a little sign outside that said "_Just_ _stepped out_!" Then he bolted the door and turned back to them with his hands clasped in front of him. "Now then, how may I be of service to you today, Master Robin?"

Robin put his hood back. "I've a few items of jewelry to be broken down."

Master Goldberg went back behind his counter and took out a piece of black cloth, which he spread out on the counter. "Put them here, please."

Robin took the jewelry from his pouch and spread it out on the cloth. Master Goldberg leaned over to examine the pieces carefully using an eyepiece. He made little noises of satisfaction as he looked them over.

"These are good quality pieces, Master Robin. I recognize a few of them." He chuckled. "Their former masters must be quite put out over the loss."

Robin grinned. "But it's all for a good cause. The poor and destitute will eat better for their generosity."

Master Goldberg laughed again. "The gems are of very fine quality and should fetch a good price on their own. The silver is not the best quality but the gold is quite good. I assume we shall keep our usual arrangement?"

"That is my wish."

"Very good. Give me a few weeks and I should have your money for you."

"Excellent, Master Goldberg!" Robin patted the man on the shoulder cheerfully. "I'll send Little John around to fetch it." He turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Yeah, I want to find Duo and Roku," Quatre said. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave them alone in the marketplace."

"Nottingham is a safe town," Robin assured him as they left Master Goldberg's shop.

"It's Nottingham I'm worried about. You have no idea what Duo is capable of. Your merchants may have nothing left."

Robin's eyes went round. "Master Duo is not a pickpocket, I hope? The sheriff's men deal very harshly with pickpockets."

"They'd have to catch him at it," said Trowa. "But more likely he'll talk merchants into bargains that are no bargain at all for the merchant. That charming fellow can talk circles around anyone."

Quatre nodded. "It's true. Duo can start with three copper coins and by the end of the day leave the market with silk garments, jeweled daggers, fine perfumes, scented oils, some books, a few gold coins, a handful of silver, and still have the three copper coins in his pocket." He scowled. "And all of it shoved into Roku's storage space," he finished under his breath.

Robin's stare was almost reverent. "He must be a genius!"

"I think the term most commonly used for him is 'damn crook'!" Trowa chuckled. "But yes, it's impressive to watch."

"He would not by any chance have a partiality to games of chance, would he?" Robin said with exaggerated casualness.

"Duo's been known to indulge in cards or dice every now and then," Trowa said with a straight face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, as it happens…" Robin favored them with a sheepish grin, "my family estate was lost to some quite unscrupulous gentlemen who took advantage of my father's advanced years to wrest control of our holdings from him while I was away. They hold our estate as collateral for a rather large debt my father ran up. Should I come by enough funds to recoup that debt, I could recover my estate and thus be redeemed so that I might ask for Maid Marian's hand in marriage."

"Gambling isn't the ideal way to go about repaying a debt," Trowa remarked.

"Heh, heh!" Robin's laugh was decidedly forced. "Well, that's normally true, but when one has nearly nothing to begin with…"

"You end up with absolutely nothing," Quatre concluded.

"Well…" Robin began

"You lost everything, didn't you?" Quatre asked pointedly.

Robin hung his head. "You are too sharp, my friend," he confessed. "Alas, my attempts at rebuilding my fortune met with dismal failure. Had I not met Little John at a most propitious moment, I would have been the recipient of a sound thrashing for my penniless state."

"You lost a bet and couldn't pay?"

"Even so. I would have, mind you, were it in my power. But I am no magician to conjure coin from thin air."

Quatre coughed and looked away.

Trowa clapped a hand on Robin's shoulder. "As you have offered us your hospitality, we will do what we can to help you out."

Robin smiled brightly. "What fine gentlemen you are! I am honored to know you." He waved a hand ahead of them toward the bustling market square, at which they had just arrived. "Here we are! Let us look for your companions."

Quatre and Trowa stopped to stare. The market square was easily one hundred meters on each side, jam packed with booths and people. It was impossible to see more than a half dozen paces through the crowd.

"We'll never find anyone in there!" Quatre exclaimed.

Trowa nodded wordlessly.

"Well, there's nothing else for it," Robin said in his usual cheerful way. He plunged into the crowd. Trowa and Quatre followed him in.

Meanwhile, Duo and Roku found the crowded market exhilarating. The smells, the sounds, the brightly colored displays were all very enticing, and they trotted from booth to booth eagerly, checking out the wares.

"Do you smell that, Papa Duo?" Roku bounced up and down on his toes. "Someone has spicy meat sticks over there." He pointed.

Duo looked where Roku pointed. "I think we need to go over there." The two of them made their way to the food booth. The cook was grilling pieces of meat that were marinating in some kind of sauce over open coals. When someone placed an order, he would grab a piece of meat off the grill with tongs and skewer it on a sharp stick. Nearly everyone who passed bought something.

"Can we get some, Papa Duo?"

"Oh yeah!" Duo held up four fingers. "Four sticks, my good man!"

The cook skewered four chunks for them and handed the sticks over. "Four pence," he sang out. "A penny a piece. There's not a better bargain in the market."

"What a deal!" Duo handed over four copper coins and he and Roku devoured their snack happily as they moved on. "Man, this is tasty!" Duo smacked his lips.

"Um hmm!" Roku agreed with his mouth full. He swallowed. "But Papa Wu-Fei would say the meat was marinated to hide the fact that it was spoiled."

"No doubt," Duo agreed cheerfully. "And you can't tell, so it worked."

Roku nodded with a grin. "Oh, look at that! Is that silk?"

Duo's eyes widened. "That most definitely looks like silk. We should check it out. My underwear's getting a little worn."

The silk merchant was busy trying to convince a plump, well-dressed matron that the sky blue silk suited her complexion.

"I don't know," the woman was saying. "I think I am too fair for this shade. Perhaps a darker blue would work better."

"Well, madam," the merchant said patiently, "this is the only blue I have today, and you did specifically ask for blue, but I think you underestimate your own attractive features." He smiled ingratiatingly.

Duo leaned over to Roku and whispered, "That color doesn't suit her at all, but it would look great on me. Let's give the old boy a hand, shall we?" Duo stepped forward. "Madam, if you'll forgive my interruption, I must say I agree with your assessment of your own fair and delicate complexion. Such a light shade of blue will not enhance your coloring to the best advantage." Duo reached over and picked up a fold of cloth from a bolt of silk died a deep wine color. "This shade, on the other hand, would emphasize the delicacy of your coloring, especially when Madam blushes so sweetly." His smile caused her faint blush to creep up her neck to her plump cheeks.

"Oh sir!" she exclaimed.

"Step close and see for yourself," Duo continued. He caught the lady's hand and drew her closer so he could drape the wine-red silk over her shoulder. "See how finely it enhances you. And with your rich golden curls lying on your shoulders, you look like an innocent maid."

The woman giggled and her blush deepened. "You speak too sweetly, sir! Surely age has coarsened my skin too much."

Duo stroked gentle fingers along the skin of her cheek, down her neck and nearly to her bosom. "Oh madam, I beg to differ! Skin this soft and smooth might be found on a baby's bottom."

"Oh my!" The woman looked faint. She turned to the merchant. "I'll take ten yards of the wine-colored silk. I'll send my maid around to fetch it tomorrow." She turned back to Duo. "Thank you, sir!" she said a little breathlessly. She hurried away, looking back over her shoulder at Duo so many times she collided with people at every other step.

Duo smiled brightly at the merchant. "The wine-colored silk is more expensive than the blue, I think, so I've just made you a nice profit."

"Yes…" the merchant's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I rather like the shade of that blue silk."

"Indeed?"

"That yellow is rather nice, too."

"Have you a mind to make a purchase?"

"I have, but as I've just helped you out, I thought we might come to some kind of an arrangement."

The merchant drew himself up importantly. "I am no charity, sir!"

Duo held up his hands. "Oh, I would never expect to receive something for nothing, but perhaps you might consider splitting the profit on the sale to that woman by discounting my purchase."

"Well…"

"Think about it, my friend! Had I not come along, the lady might well have purchased nothing, but I convinced her to buy your most expensive silk instead. Surely that's worth a little consideration." Duo smiled his most charming smile.

The merchant frowned. "I suppose…"

And Duo got down to the serious business of haggling. Ten minutes later, he left with two yards each of the blue and the yellow silk, having parted with only four silver coins. "Do you mind tucking this into your storage space for the moment? We need to find a seamstress."

"Ok." Roku glanced around before slipping the package of silk under his arm, where it disappeared. "I think you took advantage of the silk merchant. Shouldn't silk cost more than one silver piece per yard?"

Duo grinned. "Maybe. But it's not my fault if he can't do arithmetic in his head as fast as I can."

"You were listening to his thoughts."

"Only a little. It's really loud here, so hearing any one person is kind of tough." Duo pointed. "Hey look! A bookseller! Let's go check it out."

And so it went. Duo and Roku roamed the marketplace, stopping here and there to look, and every now and then making a purchase. They also found a game of dice in progress against the back wall of a booth and Duo cleaned everyone out before moving on.

"I needed a little more spending money."

"I still have all your gold from the Quest, Papa Duo."

"I know, but there's no need to dip into my reserves when people are so willing to let me have theirs. You want another snack? They've got meat pies in that booth over there."

"I love meat pies!"

They were just finishing up their snack when Quatre, Trowa and Robin found them.

"Eating again, Duo?" Trowa remarked. "How many meals does this make since we saw you last?"

"We haven't had any meals. This is just a snack."

"It's our fifth snack," Roku said, licking his fingers.

Quatre groaned. "I have no idea how you two manage to stay so slim, eating as much as you do." He put his arm around Roku's shoulders. "Papa Duo hasn't stuffed your storage space full of junk, has he?"

"No, Mama. We only bought a few things."

"What a surprise."

"Have you seen the others at all?" Trowa asked.

"No," said Duo, "but we weren't really looking for them. Is it time to start back?"

"Almost," said Robin, "but I would like to stop by and see Maid Marian first. It would please me to introduce my lady to my newest companions."

"Sounds good," Duo said. "Maybe she can name a good seamstress for me. I need to get some new undergarments made."

Quatre perked up. "You bought some silk?"

"Yup!" Duo grinned. "And I got that yellow that you like."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

Trowa sighed and put a hand over his face. "Roku, can you please find the others?"

"Sure, Papa Trowa." Roku lifted his head and sniffed. "This way, I think," and he led the way off across the market.

Over drinks at a tavern not too far from the weapon seller's shop where they had first stopped, Heero and Treize were comparing the relative merits of the heavy-bladed broadsword versus the lighter straight sword that Treize preferred.

"The real advantage of the broadsword," Heero opined, "is the weight. You can crush right through steel, bone, whatever gets in your way. It's as efficient as an energy blade."

"True," Treize agreed, "but there's no finesse. I suppose if you're in a hurry, that's one thing, but I always hate rushing a fight. It's so much more satisfying when you can fully exercise your opponent's skill." He nodded toward Wu-Fei. "Take my fights with Wu-Fei, for example. Those were tremendously satisfying."

Wu-Fei frowned slightly. "Maybe for you. I lost the first one and you let me kill you in the second."

"Minor details, both," Treize demurred.

"Yes, but I find one seldom has time for such pretty combat," Heero said. "I always seem to end up fighting multiple opponents."

"You just never want to take the time," Wu-Fei accused with a smile. "You're always in a bad mood. Although you'll have to see him fight, Treize, to really appreciate his technique. He always manages to make a beheading look graceful."

A faint smile touched Heero's lips.

"Well, I am hoping to avoid fighting," Zechs said. "I had quite enough of it during the war."

"So you bought that short sword because…?"

Zechs smiled slightly. "I don't want to fight, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in being prepared. And I find that a little sparring works as well as foreplay with Treize for putting him in the mood. It's also good exercise."

"What? The sparring or what comes after?"

"Both!" Zechs laughed. He sipped his ale. "This drink has a pleasant tang. It's a little stronger than the beer I'm accustomed to."

"I don't know how you can stomach it," Wu-Fei admitted. "The stuff makes me nauseous."

"Everything makes you nauseous!" Duo announced cheerfully. "Bartender! Another round!"

"You found us!" Treize exclaimed in surprise. "I thought we would have to come looking for you."

"We had Roku," Quatre replied. "Even in human form, he still has a tiger's sense of smell. He can track down his Papas anywhere." Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Roku and Robin crowded in around the table with Heero, Wu-Fei, Treize and Zechs.

A barmaid arrived with several tankards clasped by the handles in both hands. "Here you go, gentlemen!" she said cheerfully. She slid the tankards onto the table and collected Heero's empty mug. Zechs downed the rest of his ale and handed her his mug as well. She blushed bright red when he smiled at her. "Thank you, sir!" She hurried off to get the rest of their drinks.

Duo downed his mug in one long pull, smacking the tankard onto the table with a loud bang. "Ah! That was just what I needed!" When the barmaid returned, he waved the mug at her. "Two more just like that, my lass!" He flipped a gold coin through the air at her and she caught it deftly.

"Right away, sir!" She dashed off to the bar with the coin clutched in her hand. After a brief, excited exchange with the bartender, she returned with another fistful of tankards. "That's such a rich payment, sir," she said to Duo, "my master wants to know if you'd like some dinner, too. There's a nice stew, and we've roast chicken, boiled potatoes and fresh bread as well."

Duo sat up straight, his eyes sparkling. "Now that's a right fine suggestion. Let's have bowls of stew all around, a couple of chickens, some potatoes and a few loaves of bread. Do you have jam?" At her nod, he continued. "Let's have jam for the bread, then, and whatever pastries you might have for dessert. Oh, and some milk for our son."

"Very good, sir!" She dashed off.

Robin stared. "But Master Duo, did not you and young Roku eat in the market already?"

"Like I said, that was just a snack. Now it's time for dinner." Duo emptied another mug and pointed at the one in front of Wu-Fei. "You're not going to drink that, are you?"

"No." Wu-Fei shoved the mug across the table at Duo. "Drink up."

"Don't mind if I do." Duo swallowed half of it in four quick gulps. "Now I feel better."

Everyone was staring at him.

"Does he always drink like that?" Treize asked curiously.

"Yup," Heero nodded.

"Amazing."

The food was quite palatable. The stew was thick and had a lot of meat in it. The chickens were plump and juicy. The bread was fresh and the jam quite sweet. There was apple pie for dessert. Duo tipped the serving maid a few extra coppers for being attentive, although Zechs' smiles might have been tip enough, judging from the way she giggled and sighed every time he looked at her.

After dinner, Robin again suggested calling on Maid Marian. "Although it is somewhat late, it is still before the dinner hour in her household, so we may yet find her unoccupied."

"I would not want to inconvenience her," Treize said.

"She will be glad to see us, I assure you," Robin said as he led the way out of the tavern. "Maid Marian lives at the home of friends, who are keeping her in His Majesty's name, as she is his ward. But King Richard has many wards, so the care of each individual maiden varies, according to her station and the interest of those who keep her. Maid Marian's guardians, to my good fortune, are somewhat lax in her supervision. Her handmaiden will bring my lady out to us."

Maid Marian lived in a fine manor house surrounded by a wide garden with a high wall around it. The front gates stood open, though, and Robin marched through without hesitation to knock on the front door. The young maid who answered the door curtsied when she saw Robin.

"Good evening, Master Locksley," she said.

"Good evening, June. Is my lady available for a brief consultation?"

"I think so, sir, but give me a moment to ask. Please come in." She held the door open and admitted them all into the front hall before disappearing up the flight of stairs that rose from the back of the entryway. She returned quickly in the wake of another young woman.

Maid Marian was quite pretty. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back in a smooth wave. Her figure was trim, but shapely, with a slightly more generous allowance of bosom than was common. She had wide green eyes, a small pert nose and a small triangular chin. Her mouth, also small, nevertheless had full lips that looked ripe for kissing.

"Robin!" she cried. "I had not hoped to see you again so soon!" She hurried up to him and favored him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Dear Marian!" Robin exclaimed in return. "I delight in the sight of you once more." He gazed happily into her eyes for a moment. "But look, I have brought several new friends to meet you who have just joined my band of Merry Men."

Robin introduced them one by one so Marian could greet each person in turn. She shook hands with each of them and patted Roku on the head. She stared rather lingeringly at Zechs, whose smile and murmured greeting made the maid June turn pale. But when Marian was introduced to Treize, she froze. Treize, being Treize, bowed over her hand with consummate grace and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"Maid Marian," he purred, "your grace and beauty are no less than our friend Robin claimed, who spoke with far too much modesty when he elaborated your charms."

Marian drew in a ragged breath.

"Robin is indeed a most fortunate gentleman to have won your heart."

"Thank you, sir," Marian replied breathlessly. Her generous bosom rose and fell noticeably. "But anon, it is nearly the dinner hour." She looked over her shoulder. "My guardians, Lord and Lady Bentley, will shortly come down. I would love to have you stay…"

"Alas, no," Robin quickly spoke up. "We stopped only for a moment. We must return to Sherwood before dark." He clasped her hands in his. "I will return to see you again as soon as I can."

"Please do." She looked into his eyes, but when he kissed her cheek, her eyes strayed to Treize. "Good night, my friends. I look forward to meeting you again."

Everyone bid her goodbye as they crowded back out the door. June closed and latched it behind them, but not before staring wistfully at Zechs again.

Duo rubbed the back of his head and leaned close to Wu-Fei's ear. "If Treize or Zechs ever has the inclination to dally with a woman, they won't lack for opportunities. Every woman who sets eyes on them has the most un-maiden-like thoughts. It's getting me excited."

Wu-Fei rolled his eyes. "Not again. I'm sleeping tonight. Bug Heero. The sprites will keep him up all night anyway."

"There's a thought."

"We must hurry if we are to get through the gates before sunset," Robin said. "We'll have to pay a bribe to get the guards to let us out once the gates are closed."

They broke into a trot and made it out of Nottingham just as the gates were being swung shut. The fields outside were empty, so Roku immediately shifted into tiger form and ranged ahead of them, the fluffy white tip of his tail glowing in the fading light.

"That was fun," Duo said. "We should do that again."

Robin glanced at him curiously. "Master Duo, how did you fare in the market today? Did you spend much money?"

"Yeah, but I came out ahead. I came across some lads with no skill at dice, so my winnings covered my expenses and a bit over."

Robin shook his head. "Alas, I wish I had such luck. Were it so, I would be reclining this night in my own hall instead of on the mossy ground."

"With your head cushioned on Marian's bosom?" Duo chuckled.

Even in the fading light, they could all see Robin's blush.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4: **Settling In**

"Ho, Robin!" Little John cried. "How did it go in Nottingham?"

"Just fine," Robin answered. "Master Goldberg promises to have the profits of our thievery to us in a few weeks."

"Very good," Little John nodded. "We did well ourselves. Quite a few villagers will be able to pay their taxes without having to go hungry this winter."

"What of the other gold, Robin?" Will Scarlett spoke up. "Some few of us would not mind an excursion into town ourselves. I've a few things I need to pick up, as I'm sure some of the others have."

There were nods all around and exclamations of agreement.

"Well, I suppose…" Robin began. "But mind you, I would be happier if you did not waste it all on drinking and whoring this time." Robin was favored with three dozen or so innocent expressions. They looked no more believable than Duo. He sighed. "Very well." He fished the gold coins out of his pouch and turned them over to Will. "They've already closed the gates for the night."

"That is not a problem," Will said gallantly. "I know a fellow who will let us in for a song." He winked at Alan. "Well, a song and maybe a moment of dalliance, but cheaply, nonetheless."

Alan sighed. "Why must I always be the one to do it?"

"Well, you have to do the singing, Alan," another man joined in, whose mop of thick black hair tumbled wildly in all directions. "But we can stop and pick up Much on the way for the other part. He can work while you sing and get us in that much faster."

"And we've no need to go far for him, either," someone else pointed out, "since Tuck already brought the lad back for a little, ah, 'tutoring'."

"But that means we'll have to take Tuck with us!" complained the first man.

"Don't worry, Jarvis, we'll leave him in a pub with a tankard of ale."

"That will do."

Their plans made, the bulk of the merry men left for Nottingham.

Robin shook his head sadly. "We'll not see a bent copper of that money by morning."

"Well now," said Little John, "we mustn't begrudge the lads a little relaxation. It's a hard life we live here in Sherwood."

"I suppose."

"Robin," said Treize, "Zechs and I are of a mind to return to town in the morning. I am curious to meet the local nobility. Is there a place where the better folk are likely to gather?"

"The nobles commonly gather at Nottingham castle, which is where the Lord Mayor and the Sheriff both reside. You can't miss that great edifice for it overlooks the common where tournaments and festivals are held." Robin grinned at them. "No doubt gentlemen of your sort will be admitted without question. I myself have become such a ragamuffin that I find I am no longer welcome among the finer people." He laughed cheerfully. "But that matters naught, except where my beauteous Marian is concerned. Still, should you go, you might keep an ear out for those speaking of travel, especially churchmen."

Treize smiled. "It would be our pleasure."

Robin stretched and gaped a big yawn. "Well, I am ready for a good night's sleep. Perhaps in the morning, Master Trowa, you might assist me with my archery training?"

"I'd be glad to."

"Excellent!" Robin clapped Trowa on the back. "Until tomorrow then." He marched off to find his blankets.

Zechs looped his arm through Treize's. "He's a very pleasant natured fellow."

"He is indeed," Treize agreed. He glanced at Zechs. "I'm not sleepy yet. Care to take a stroll in the woods?"

Zechs' answering smile would have caused the sternest matron to become pale and faint. "I am entirely at your service, Lord Kushranada."

Duo watched them go with a look of faint distress. "Why can't people learn to keep their filthy, lustful thoughts firmly inside their own heads? Have they no idea how stressful it is for those of us who cannot help but be bombarded by their images of intimate penetration? I need to get laid. Right damn now. Heero, you're not busy. Come with me at once." Duo grabbed Heero by the hand and dragged him off into the trees.

Little John lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Master Duo seems rather vocal about his, ah, appetites."

"That would be Duo," Quatre agreed. "I think the rest of us should try to get a decent night's sleep. Who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

Trowa gazed quizzically at Quatre. "Are you tired?"

"Not especially."

"The night is quite warm and the stars are pretty."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Look, Roku's already asleep." Trowa pointed to where the little tiger was curled up in a furry bundle near the fire. He took Quatre's hand. "I think Treize had the right idea. Let's take a walk."

Quatre sighed in resignation. "You're as bad as Duo." They wandered off.

Little John looked at Wu-Fei and Wu-Fei shrugged. "I, for one, intend to get some sleep," he said. He grabbed a blanket and settled on the ground near Roku.

Little John looked around the now nearly empty clearing. "These are strange men." And he settled down to sleep himself.

In the morning, Roku was bouncing with energy. "Papa Trowa, may I learn archery with Mister Robin?"

"Of course, Roku, but you have to be human."

"I know!" Roku immediately shifted form.

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"I already did, while you and Mama were still waking up."

Trowa coughed slightly. "Yes, well, we're quite awake now and ready for a little breakfast."

"There's bread and cheese and sausages," Roku informed him. "Papa Duo and Papa Heero already ate all the eggs."

"They did? That was rude."

"They've been up for a long time. The sprites dumped water on them. Papa Heero said he'd make the sprites get more eggs, but he doesn't want them to take them from poor people, so he's been trying to explain the difference. I don't think the sprites get it."

"It must be a difficult concept, when sprites have trouble telling humans apart as it is."

"Yeah. Papa Wu-Fei's trying to help."

Quatre strolled into the clearing smoothing his hair. "Are the men back from town yet?"

Roku bounded over to Quatre and hugged him around the waist. "Good morning, Mama!"

Quatre kissed the top of his head. "Good morning, dear."

"Some of the men are back. They have hangovers." Roku giggled. "Friar Tuck keeps complaining the sun is too loud."

"Oh, really? That's a new one."

"Papa Duo says none of them can hold their liquor. He says next time he'll go with them and arrange a few friendly drinking contests."

"Oh great! He'll alienate our new friends."

"He says he'll only make side bets with strangers, not against the merry men."

"Hmmm…"

"Papa Trowa says he'll teach me to shoot arrows."

"That's nice, dear. Try not to make Robin look bad."

"Ok."

Heero approached them. "All right, I think I got that straightened out. I told the sprites to get the eggs from chickens living inside places with high walls. We think there's a good chance they'll only take them from abbeys and castles."

Quatre frowned. "Did you set a limit on how many eggs to bring?"

"No, but if they get more than we need we can give them to the poor."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"What the hell is that!" a startled voice exclaimed.

They all turned to see a dozen or so sprites standing at the edge of the clearing, each one holding an egg in either hand. One of the men sitting by the fire was holding his head in his hands and staring at the sprites in consternation.

"That was quick," said Heero. He and Wu-Fei walked over to relieve the sprites of their haul. "Thanks."

"Do you want eggs tomorrow, Man with Many Faces?" one of the sprites asked. "Chickens make eggs every day."

"That would be nice."

"We will bring eggs tomorrow." The sprites disappeared.

"What devilry is this?" Tuck demanded, though his pasty, sweating face took most of the menace out of his demeanor.

"They're just forest sprites," Heero replied with a shrug. "They're harmless, if a little irritating. They brought more eggs, so quit whining."

"What?" Tuck tried to puff himself up indignantly, but his obviously hung-over condition defeated him. He turned green and suddenly rushed from the clearing.

"Let me have those," Alan said. "I'll boil them." Alan looked none the worse for his excursion into town. In fact, he seemed to be the only one suffering no ill effects.

"You seem not to have overindulged like the rest, Alan," Wu-Fei said. "Very sensible of you."

Alan blushed. "Well, the truth is, I find if I have too much to drink, men tend to take advantage of me. Staying sober seems to be the best way to retain control of my virtue."

"I thought Will Scarlett would be defending your virtue," Duo put in. "Or at the very least, getting in the way of anyone else defeating it by keeping it occupied himself."

Alan blushed as red as Will Scarlett's shirt. "Master Duo, such talk is hardly seemly at this hour of the morning. Those occupations a man might enjoy at night are not always suitable conversation in the bright of day."

"Duo, quit teasing Alan," Zechs said as he entered the clearing beside Treize. "His kind and gentle nature deserves better treatment."

Alan nearly collapsed to his knees. "Oh sir!" he exclaimed. "You are too kind in your defense. I offer you my heartfelt thanks." He stumbled off toward the fire, looking back frequently over his shoulder to stare at Zechs in stark adoration. Wu-Fei and Heero trailed after him with the eggs, shaking their heads.

"You really have to stop flirting with him, Zechs," Treize chuckled. "He's already completely infatuated with you."

"He's just so cute."

"Nevertheless…"

Zechs smiled.

"It is another beautiful day in Sherwood!" Robin announced. He sprang into the clearing still damp from his morning bath. "Anon, I am ready for a vast breakfast, to be followed by the most diligent practice with my bow. Today I vow I shall hit the target without fail."

Robin was true to his word and did indeed hit the target with his very first arrow, but there was considerable debate afterward about whether bouncing off the hay bale counted, or did the arrow have to stick. The camp was pretty evenly divided on that point, so it was decided that Robin would just have to do it again. His next two arrows bracketed the target, but everyone agreed that the ground two paces before the target and ten paces in back did not count as hitting the target.

Robin frowned at his bow in dismay. "God's truth, this is a difficult skill!"

Roku looked up at Robin with a friendly smile. "May I try, Mister Robin?"

"Why not, lad? You can hardly do worse than I have." Robin handed his bow to Roku and drew an arrow from his quiver for him.

"Hold the bow like this in your left hand and nock the arrow with your right," Trowa instructed. He guided Roku's hands so that the little boy had the bow and arrow grasped correctly. "There you go. Now raise your left arm straight out to shoulder height and keep your wrist straight. Rotate your elbow down. That's right." Trowa stepped back. "Now stand sideways and draw the arrow and string all the way back to your cheek so you can sight along the arrow. Release the arrow by uncurling your fingers. Try not to jerk the string."

Roku followed Trowa's instructions carefully, but hesitated before releasing the arrow. "Papa Trowa, will the arrow drop much between here and the target?"

Trowa smiled proudly. "Good question, Roku. No it won't. The target's pretty close. Aim right at the center this time. When you see where it hits, you can adjust your sight on the next arrow."

"Ok." Roku released the arrow. It struck the hay bale just below the black circle painted on the front. "I hit it!"

There were cheers and applause all around. Robin shook his head ruefully as his men ribbed him good-naturedly about being bested by a child.

"Well done, Roku!" Trowa congratulated him. "Try again."

Robin handed Roku another arrow. Roku got into position, drew and released in one smooth motion. The arrow struck dead center in the target.

Roku bounced up and down. "This is fun! Can I try it from farther away?"

"Sure."

Roku shot at the target from increasingly farther distances until it was determined he had exceeded the capacity of the bow.

"He could shoot farther with a heavier bow," Little John said, "but as he is fairly slight, I wonder if he could draw a heavier bow." He grinned. "Robin's bow is on the light side and quite a bit shorter than a standard longbow since he is still in training." He patted Roku on the head. "But our young archer here is a little too short for a longbow, I fear."

Roku handed the bow back to Robin. "Thank you for letting me use your bow, Mister Robin."

"You are most welcome lad, though my reputation has been fairly shredded by your superior exhibition of skill."

"Mama, may I have a bow of my own?"

"I don't see why not, although you have to promise me you'll be careful not to shoot anyone."

"I promise."

After that, it was decided that Robin needed to get back to his lessons and he did manage to show some improvement under Trowa's tutelage.

"Perhaps a few weeks with Master Trowa will turn the trick," Robin exclaimed with his usual exuberance. "Now I've worked up something of an appetite."

"Well, you're in luck," a still squeamish Friar Tuck informed him. "We've roast venison just coming off the fire for those who have stomach to it eat it." From the way he spoke, it was clear Friar Tuck did not count himself among this number.

Duo clapped him on the back. "Tuck, old man, what you need is some hair of the dog to fix what ails you. Now I know where I can come by a fine little jug of dark red wine that's just the thing for soothing an upset stomach and pounding head. What do you say?"

Tuck lost all trace of color in his face, but the top of his bald head flushed red. "More wine? I think not, Master Duo. That was the curse that struck me down to begin with."

"Now, now, Tuck! What's that they say about getting bucked off a horse? Time to climb back in the saddle and ride. Roku! Fetch me that jug."

Wu-Fei shook his head sadly. "Poor Tuck! Duo's ministrations will surely be the death of him. You should probably rescue him, Little John."

But Little John had a broad grin on his face. "If a man of Tuck's years cannot apply his own common sense, I'm not the man to step in and save him. Tuck's on his own." Little John pulled out his belt knife. "I'm having at that venison."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Heero and he drew his own knife.

As it was still fairly early in the afternoon when they finished their meal, Zechs and Treize left for Nottingham Castle. They had no trouble locating it. The common was adjacent to the vast market and the castle overlooked the wide expanse of grass from the opposite side. A few cattle were grazing in the common (which is so named because it is common land where any man may graze his animals for free), but there was a steady stream of people, both servants and nobles, traversing a packed dirt path that bisected the grass between the castle and the marketplace. Treize and Zechs joined the throng.

"An interesting edifice," Treize remarked.

"Yes, it is." Zechs shielded his eyes from the sun and studied the high walls. "I've always been fascinated by ancient construction techniques." He studied the castle a moment longer. "I could take this place with about fifty men armed with nothing but swords. The portcullis is rusted in place and the drawbridge chain on that side is shifted off the winch."

Treize glanced up at the wall where the chain from the drawbridge disappeared through a slot in the wall. "You can see that from here?"

"The chain is way off center. It's touching the edge of the slot but the stone isn't worn down, which means they don't routinely raise and lower the gate with it in that position."

"Still the soldier, Zechs?"

"Old habits are hard to break."

They crossed the heavy drawbridge and strolled under the rusty iron tips of the portcullis. A well-dressed matron stepped in front of them, her thick blond hair piled on top of her head and laced with gems. Her figure was still trim, although age was starting to thicken her around the middle. "Good day, gentlemen. Forgive me, but I think I have not seen your faces here before."

Treize stopped and executed a graceful bow. "Madam, you have not. My companion and I are but lately come to Nottingham. I am Treize Kushranada, a duke by birth, and this is Zechs Merquise, who is a count. We are far from our holdings in Europe at the moment whilst we enjoy the fine hospitality of this lovely country."

The woman smiled brightly. "Oh sirs! You are most welcome in Nottingham. I am Lady Margaret DeBoers, wife of his eminence the Lord Mayor of Nottingham."

"Then I am right in assuming you are the mistress of this beautiful castle?"

"Indeed I am!" Lady Margaret flushed and giggled like a school girl. "Will you permit me to introduce you?"

"Of course." Treize offered her his arm and when she took it, Zechs took her other arm.

Lady Margaret led them into the castle, obviously delighted to have two such handsome men escorting her on either side. She seemed to particularly enjoy the envious stares of the other ladies as she introduced her two new acquaintances. Treize, of course, behaved as if Lady Margaret were a dear old friend, which delighted her even more. Zechs, on the other hand, flirted with and flattered everyone they met so extravagantly that he left women slumped against walls and collapsed in chairs in his wake. He left more than a few men in a similar condition.

When they entered the main hall, Lady Margaret was positively bursting with pride. She brought them to a rotund, middle-aged gentleman with a receding hairline who was seated at a table with several other men who had the look of bureaucrats.

"Husband!" Lady Margaret sang out, "let me introduce you to two new gentlemen who have just arrived in Nottingham." Treize and Zechs inclined their heads politely as they were introduced.

Lord DeBoers rose, straightening the heavy brocade waistcoat that stretched across his ample middle. He was considerably shorter than Treize and this clearly bothered him as he stretched himself to his full height. "Welcome to Nottingham, gentlemen. I am the Lord Mayor of this fair town."

"It is indeed a most fair town," Treize assured him with a stunning smile. "I am most impressed by its obvious prosperity."

Lord DeBoers puffed up importantly. "I take pride in running a merchant-friendly town, sir. Any honest man will do well here. Have you a business, Lord Kushranada?"

Treize waved a hand dismissively. "Earning income is so common; I prefer not to discuss it." He favored Lady Margaret with a disarming smile. "I much prefer to discuss genteel matters with lovely ladies."

Lady Margaret fanned herself. Lord DeBoers frowned.

At that moment, Maid Marian entered. A man walked beside her talking to her earnestly, but Marian looked like she was only half listening. When she saw Treize, it became immediately clear that she had stopped listening entirely. Her companion became quite agitated.

"Maid Marian! I am speaking to you!"

"What was that?" Marian replied absently. She crossed the room to Lady Margaret. "My lady, who are these fine gentlemen I see beside you?"

Lady Margaret introduced them, and Treize and Zechs pretended not to have met Marian before.

Marian's erstwhile companion stood to one side fuming, his face slowly flushing with increasing irritation. "Maid Marian!" he finally burst out. "Have you forgotten I am here?"

Marian obviously had. She looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. "Oh! My Lord Sheriff. Have you met Lord Kushranada and Lord Merquise?"

The Sheriff of Nottingham was of medium height and build, but he had the sure movements and calloused hands of someone accustomed to using a sword. His garments were sturdy leather, but cut to give him a comfortable freedom of movement. He was not an unattractive man, but he would have looked better had he either shaved the scrap of mustache growing above his lips or grown a beard to compliment it. He regarded Treize with thinly veiled dislike.

"I have not had the pleasure of these gentlemen's acquaintance," he said. He offered a hand. "I am Philip Mark, Sheriff of Nottingham."

Treize accepted his hand. "A pleasure, Lord Sheriff. I assume you are the gentleman responsible for the comfortable peace which exists in these environs."

The sheriff frowned suspiciously. "That is my principle duty."

"It is most well done," Treize said smoothly. "Our journey here was one of complete ease and comfort."

"Is that so!" exclaimed a nearby man. "You were much more fortunate than I. Why that damnable Robin Hood robbed me of my purse and jewels on the high road just yesterday. What are you going to do about that, Sheriff? My pockets are empty and no one is rotting in a cell to pay for it."

"Rest assured, my lord, that your loss is important to me. I am taking steps even now to capture the thieves."

"I should hope so! The Lord Abbot is planning to return to his abbey tomorrow and I would hate to hear that revered gentleman suffered the same indignities as I."

"He won't," The sheriff replied sternly. "I am sending Guy of Gisbourne, the finest knight in England, to escort him on the high road. The abbot will arrive home unmolested."

Treize and Zechs exchanged a smile.

Lady Margaret fluttered her hands. "Oh Lord Nestor!" she exclaimed. "You complain as if being robbed in the high road were uncommon. No harm was done, so why trouble the Lord Sheriff?" She clasped Treize and Zechs by the arm again. "Gentlemen, I do hope you will dine with us this evening."

"I was praying you would invite us, madam," Treize replied. "I had hoped to spend a few more hours in your exquisite company."

"Oh sir!" Lady Margaret flushed a bright rosy red.

Zechs leaned close to her ear and murmured in a low seductive voice, "We shall be glad to sit on either side of you as we dine. No doubt your excellent tastes will guide us to the finest morsels your kitchen has to offer."

Lady Margaret looked as if she was going to faint. "Perhaps we should go sit in the parlor until then," she said breathlessly.

"What a lovely idea," Zechs purred.

Lord DeBoers turned beet red with jealousy.


	5. Blackguards and Fools

Chapter 5: **Blackguards and Fools**

"ARGHH!" Wu-Fei sat up with a furious growl. "God dammit!" He twisted around trying to scratch his back with both hands.

Duo opened an eye and blinked at him sleepily. "What's the matter with you? I let you go to sleep early last night didn't I?"

"…fucking dragon…!"

Duo sat up. "Are you shedding again already?"

"Don't say that word!"

Duo moved closer and peeked down the back of Wu-Fei's shirt. "Wow! You just did this, like, two months ago."

"This is SO unfair!" Wu-Fei wriggled around unhappily.

"Stop squirming!" Duo said. He stuck his hand under Wu-Fei's shirt and scratched briskly.

Wu-Fei closed his eyes with a moan of pleasure.

Heero rolled over. "Hey, don't waste those. Where's the pot?"

"Roku's got it." Duo kept scratching. "Most of them are falling on my leg. We can pick 'em up afterward."

Heero got up. "I'll go get the pot from Roku. We should have enough of those things for my mail shirt after this."

"Why is this happening again so soon?" Wu-Fei complained bitterly. "The last ones barely had time to grow in. If I ever see that damn dragon again, I'm gonna rip his tail off!"

"Don't be so bitter, Fei."

"You're not the one itching like a sonuvabitch."

Duo kept scratching.

"Wu-Fei's shedding again?" Quatre asked as he, Trowa and Roku returned with Heero.

"Don't say that word," Wu-Fei muttered.

"Looks like it," Duo said.

"It must have something to do with climate change," Quatre said. "Whenever we change time, we've also experienced a pretty significant climate change. It might be triggering early shedding."

"I knew coming into the past was a bad idea," Wu-Fei grumbled.

"We probably should have started oiling him as soon as we got here," Trowa said.

"I was oiling him," Duo chuckled, "just not on his scales."

Roku plopped down on his butt beside Duo. "I gave the pot to Papa Heero, but it's almost full." He leaned over to put his nose close to Wu-Fei's falling scales. "They're so pretty and shiny," he said.

Heero knelt down on Duo's other side and began pinching up the scales between thumb and forefinger and sprinkling them into the pot. "Do you have another pot, Roku?"

"I think so." Roku stuck his nose under his right foreleg. He produced a little clay pot. "Will that work?"

"Perfect," Heero said absently. He snagged the second pot, worked off its waxed lid and started scooping scales into it.

"You better get the oil out, too, Roku," Duo said. "He'll need it when I get the scales off."

Roku peeked around at Wu-Fei's face. "Papa Wu-Fei is purring."

"It feels really good," Wu-Fei admitted.

Roku grinned. "I like getting scratched, too."

Heero handed the full pot of scales to Quatre. "Will there be enough for you to make that mail shirt you promised me after we get this set of scales off? We have that pot, the tub they collected at Sally's and now this."

Quatre settled down on his heels and pinched a scale out of the pot. "They're really small. But then…" He examined the scale thoughtfully. "There were enough to cover most of Wu-Fei's back three times over. It should be enough."

Roku shifted into human form so he could help Heero pick up scales and put them in the pot. Duo pushed Wu-Fei's shirt up onto his shoulders so he could scratch with both hands.

"This has me thinking, though," Quatre said thoughtfully. "Roku and I should probably fly up north and look for Gift. I still feel badly about having the Holy Grail. But we can ask him about Wu-Fei's shedding while we're there. Maybe he will have some advice."

"Or you could turn him into a squeaky little salamander," Wu-Fei muttered darkly.

"Be nice, Fei," said Duo. "Gift thought he was doing you a favor."

"Just like letting you steal a knife that made you psychic was a favor?"

"I accept that I brought that on myself," Duo said philosophically.

"I still wouldn't mind seeing Gift's carcass bloated and rotting in the sun."

"Thank you for that appetizing image!" Duo commented dryly.

"What are you complaining about? You'd probably try to eat him!" Wu-Fei groaned. "I wish I hadn't said that. Now I'm going to be sick."

"You brought it on yourself," Duo said righteously. "Anyway, I'm done. I think you're starting to shed faster. Those came off pretty fast."

Wu-Fei wiggled his shoulders. "What about the oil?"

"Right here, Papa Wu-Fei." Roku held the oil out to Duo, who poured a generous portion into his palm.

Wu-Fei grunted with pleasure when Duo slathered it onto his back. "Oh, that feels so good."

Duo chuckled. "Keep making noises like that and you'll get me all excited."

"Just keep rubbing it in," Wu-Fei moaned.

"Now you're definitely getting me excited."

"Not in front of the child, please," Quatre said absently. He was lost in thought. "I suppose I could ask the spell book, but I think I already know a spell that would work." He took the new pot of scales from Heero. "Give me that other tub please, Roku."

Roku produced the plastic tub of scales that Wu-Fei had shed at Sally's apartment. Quatre balanced the three containers one on top of the other and wandered back toward camp, muttering to himself.

Duo sat back. "Is that enough?"

"For now." Wu-Fei pulled his shirt down carefully. "I'll want more later, though."

"Ok." Duo hopped to his feet. "I'm ready for breakfast."

Everyone returned to camp.

"Good morning!" Robin greeted them cheerfully. "Your comrades have brought good news from Nottingham. The Lord High Abbot himself is returning to his abbey today. It would please me well to aid the church in her service to the poor by divesting that stuffed bird of any tithes he might be holding." He chuckled gleefully. "And any rings and necklaces he might be wearing as well!"

"Did you spend the night in town?" Trowa asked Treize and Zechs.

"Lady DeBoers offered us the hospitality of Nottingham Castle," Treize said. "We could hardly turn down such a charming lady."

"The bed was very comfortable," Zechs said with a grin.

"Too bad we didn't sleep in it," Treize replied with a smile.

"But we made good use of it."

"Very good use." Treize smiled affectionately at Zechs. "But we left early so we could tell Robin about the abbot."

"And your thoughtfulness is most appreciated," Robin assured him. "We shall put this knowledge to effective use forthwith. Little John! Where do you think is the best place to waylay the Lord Abbot?"

Robin and Little John huddled together debating the merits of various locations along the high road. Finally, having settled on a good spot, they urged everyone to finish eating so they could lay their ambush.

"Like as not the Abbot will have the tithes from the Nottingham nobility," Little John said. "He always takes it back to the abbey so he can take out his share before sending it on to the Bishop in London."

"Ah, that would be just grand!" Robin exclaimed. "A fortune of that size would feed a lot of hungry bellies." Then he looked a little dismayed. "My lords Treize and Zechs, although your manliness and valor would no doubt be of great value in our endeavor, I think it might be best if you remain unseen. Should you be recognized so soon after visiting at the castle, someone might take you for spies."

Treize smiled urbanely. "Which is in fact what we are, but your warning is well taken. We will hang back and let the rest of you do the work."

Robin beamed. "Good man!"

Zechs smoothed his hair back behind his ears. "I like a job where a man is praised for doing nothing. But there is something else you should know. The Sheriff made a point of mentioning that a fellow named Guy of Gisbourne would be escorting the Lord Abbot."

"Gisbourne!" Little John exclaimed. "That blackguard! I thought he was in London."

"Who is he?" Trowa asked.

"Gisbourne is the worst of the Sheriff's henchmen. He is a knight, but still the very lowest sort of man. And he hates Robin."

"For no good reason, I hasten to add," Robin put in. "I've never done anything to offend the fellow except breathe the same air."

"I find it hard to imagine Robin offending anyone," Duo whispered to Wu-Fei. "He's just about the nicest guy I've ever met."

"I'd have to agree with that."

"Well, there is nothing to be done for it," Robin concluded. "I'll have the Lord Abbot's valuables for the poor either way. If Gisbourne is there, we'll just have to make short work of him."

There was general agreement all around and the party set out soon after for the spot chosen by Robin and Little John. They had picked a place not that far from the abbey itself where the road climbed up a steep grade. The carriage would be forced to slow, and once Trowa's warning shot convinced the driver to stop, it would be difficult to get the carriage moving again. Also, the road was hemmed in on either side by closely spaced trees, which would force guards to either precede or trail the carriage, making both them and the carriage easy targets.

Trowa looked the spot over approvingly. "I think I'd like to stand behind that tree. I can catch them while they're halfway up the slope."

Robin nodded in agreement. "A good choice."

"Aye," said Little John. "The rest of us will line the road to either side where we can keep the escort at bay."

No sooner had they made these plans than everyone moved into position.

Roku stood at Quatre's side. "Mama, may I go look for the carriage?"

"All right, but stay out of sight."

"I will."

Roku trotted off into the trees. Time dragged by with nothing but the singing of birds, the humming of insects and the rustle of the wind in the trees.

Wu-Fei shifted uncomfortably. "Did Roku take the oil?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Damn! I'm starting to itch again."

"Hang tough, Fei."

"Easy for you to say." Wu-Fei kept shifting about with an unhappy grimace on his face.

After a while, Roku reappeared through the trees moving at a brisk canter. "They're coming!" he announced as soon as he got close. "It's a big carriage with two men inside. There are six knights escorting them."

"Just six?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. That's all I saw and I didn't smell any more horses."

"Well that's no fun," Heero grumbled. He stepped away from the road and sat down with his back to a tree.

Wu-Fei, on the other hand, scowled and checked the freedom of his kitana in its scabbard. "Will anyone care if I kill a half dozen or so of them?"

Robin's eyes went round in alarm.

"It would be better if we did not take any lives," Little John said anxiously.

"And half a dozen is the same as six, Fei," Duo pointed out. "You probably shouldn't kill all of them."

"You may not kill any of them," Quatre amended sternly.

"Fine!" Wu-Fei snapped petulantly.

"That includes hacking off limbs, Wu-Fei," Heero pointed out.

Wu-Fei muttered something unrepeatable under his breath.

The sound of horses and a carriage sent everyone scurrying into hiding.

The carriage rolled into view, its four horses laboring up the grade. Two knights trotted side-by-side in front of the carriage. Four more trailed along behind it. One of the leading knights was a big broad-shouldered man with bushy black hair and a thick, roughly trimmed black beard.

"That has to be Guy of Gisbourne," Quatre whispered. "He looks like an arrogant bastard, doesn't he?"

"He is an arrogant bastard," Little John muttered darkly.

"I'll take care of him," Wu-Fei promised with an angry scowl.

Trowa waited until the carriage was halfway up the hill before letting fly with his arrow. It thumped into the seat back between the driver and the footman with a resounding thud. The footman recoiled with a startled cry and fell from the seat, smashing heavily onto the packed dirt road. The driver jerked back on the reins and the horses reared up, bringing the carriage to an abrupt halt.

At once, the Merry Men stepped into the road on either side, their drawn bows aimed steadily at the six knights. Robin also stepped out, striking a dramatic pose.

"Take heed, you men!" Robin cried. "You are at our mercy!"

"I think not!" Gisbourne cried. He swept his sword out and spurred his horse toward Robin, leaning low in the saddle to present less of a target. Wu-Fei calmly stepped into his path and deflected Gisbourne's sword away from Robin. "What!" Gisbourne shouted. The look of shock on his face was comical.

Wu-Fei spun around on one foot and leaped after Gisbourne as Robin tumbled out of the way. He slipped the tip of his kitana between the girth strap of the saddle and the horse's belly and slit the leather neatly. The saddle came free and slid off one side, dumping Gisbourne into the road.

Gisbourne came to his feet quickly, his face a brilliant red. "You'll pay for that, you wretch!" he shouted. He charged toward Wu-Fei, his heavy sword raised high over his head.

It quickly became apparent that he had never fought an opponent of Wu-Fei's speed before. His heavy-handed blows always came a second too late as Wu-Fei spun out of the way. Wu-Fei, on the other hand, had no trouble at all slicing Gisbourne at will, although he deliberately avoided inflicting anything more than superficial injuries. But the more he bled, the angrier Gisbourne became. He cut and slashed and hacked at Wu-Fei until he was gasping for air. Finally, he stumbled and fell to one knee. Wu-Fei immediately stuck his sword under Gisbourne's chin with the blade resting against his throat. He forced Gisbourne's head up and back.

"Be thankful I was told I couldn't kill you," Wu-Fei growled. "I'm in a really bad mood right now and hacking off your ugly head would make me feel a whole lot better."

Gisbourne managed to look both frightened and furious at the same time.

"Stop this at once, I say!" a rather high-pitched voice cried from inside the carriage. "This is the King's High Road. I'll have you thieves swinging from the gallows for this!"

Little John stepped to the door of the carriage and yanked it open. The two men inside recoiled in fear, but Little John reached in and dragged them out one by one. The first to come out was a skinny little priest with a shaved head. The front of his cassock was damp where he had obviously wet himself. He collapsed to his knees in round-eyed terror.

"Have mercy on a man of the cloth!" the little priest cried.

"Get on your feet, you coward!" the second priest cried as he was unceremoniously dragged from the carriage. He straightened his robes angrily, but his shaking hands nevertheless betrayed his fear.

Little John inclined his head politely. "My Lord Abbot, I'm most sorry to inconvenience you, but I thought I might make it up to you by taking care of the poor in your name. I'll just be taking whatever valuables and cash you have in your possession to provide for those in need."

"How dare you!" the Lord Abbot cried. "I am the lawful representative of the church! Only I may decide how the tithes will be distributed!"

"Well, now, I'm sure that's true, but I know how busy you are, so I thought you'd appreciate the help." Little John nodded to two of the Merry Men and they proceeded to search the carriage.

"Stop!" the Lord Abbot cried, but it did no good. In no time at all, the men had found a small but heavy iron bound trunk under the seat of the carriage. "Return that at once!"

Little John patted the Lord Abbot on the shoulder. "I'm sure the poor will remember you in their prayers, Holy Father. Now honestly, I know it will do your heart good to donate personally, so why don't you just hand over that necklace you're wearing and those fine rings on your fingers?"

The Lord Abbot huffed and puffed himself up importantly, but it did not good. His fingers and neck were stripped of their finery.

"I offer you my deepest thanks, Holy Father," Little John said with a slight bow. "We'll bid you good day."

The Merry Men retreated quickly into the trees. Wu-Fei was the last to go, keeping his sword at Gisbourne's throat until the last. Then he kicked that unworthy gentleman firmly in the stomach and doubled him over before leaving.

Gisbourne wheezed out angry curses as he struggled to catch his breath, ignoring the Lord Abbot's furious cries to "get after those blackguards!"

Robin and his men kept a brisk pace until they had put plenty of distance behind them. After that, they made their way back to camp, leaving a rearguard led by Trowa to cover their trail in case they were followed. In camp, they broke open the trunk eagerly, anxious to see their haul.

"Look at that!" Will Scarlett cried. "Have you ever seen that many coins in the same place before?"

"I never have!" said an astonished Little John.

"It's a fortune like nothing I've ever seen!" said Alan.

"It's like that all over England," Friar Tuck informed them sadly. "The church collects tithes like the King collects taxes, but not enough of it goes back to those in need."

"Well, we shall remedy that shortcoming in this part of England!" Robin exclaimed grandly. "Friar Tuck, as you are the most honest man among us, I place this treasure in your charge. I trust you to see it put to the right use."

"Thank you, Robin," Friar Tuck said gravely. "I'll start right away. I know many poor families who need to buy food and shoes."

"But shall we not keep a little for ourselves, Robin?" Will said. "I do not want to make anyone go hungry, but we risked our lives for this."

"Well…" Robin said, "perhaps we deserve a little reward…"

Little John stepped in then and counted out what he deemed a far reward for their effort and turned the coins over to Will.

Will jingled the coins in his pouch and grinned at the Merry Men. "So, who's for town? A stout ale would soothe my palate about now."

"That sounds good."

"I wouldn't say no."

"Perhaps I'll go too," Duo spoke up.

"You would be most welcome, sir!" said Will.

Without any more ado, most of the men set out for town, accompanied by Duo.

Quatre gazed curiously at Robin. "Robin, I thought you were trying to raise money to buy back your estate. That chest would go a long way toward that."

Robin sighed. "Indeed it would, Master Quatre, but I could not live comfortably in my home if it were bought back through thievery. I must earn the money on my own."

"You're a decent man, Robin."

"I thank you, sir," Robin said. "The praise of an honest man is worth more than gold."

It was near dawn when the Merry Men returned from Nottingham. They rushed into the clearing in a great commotion calling for Robin and Little John.

"That vile Guy of Gisbourne tried to force himself on Alan outside the inn!" Jarvis cried. "Will Scarlett came to his rescue and took a sound thrashing for it ere we could come to his aid. That coward Gisbourne took to his heels when we arrived."

Will's face was black and blue and his eyes were swelling shut. He was helped along by two others supporting him under his arms. "I'll give it back to him in spades soon enough!" Will wheezed out. Alan fretted over him as he was eased to the ground.

"Did he recognize you from the High Road?" Robin asked anxiously.

"I don't think so," Jarvis said, "and besides, Alan and Will were out of sight the whole time." He scowled. "I think the wretch just lusted after our sweet Alan."

"Didn't someone say this Gisbourne is a knight?" Heero grated out.

"Aye, he had his spurs from King Richard himself," Little John said. "He's a blackguard and a coward off the lists, but he fights like the devil in tournaments. He's never been defeated."

"Is that so?" Heero's grin was vicious. "He reminds me of a little pink-nosed bunny I used to know."

The five Gundam pilots grinned at each other. Roku burst out laughing.

"Do you think I should do something about him?" Quatre asked.

"Maybe later." The bloodthirsty look on Heero's face made several men take a step backward. "I'd rather defeat him on the lists first. Isn't there a tournament coming up soon?"

"Aye, Nottingham hosts one of the largest tournaments of the year at its Midsummer Festival. That's some three weeks from now."

"Perfect. Roku, fetch out my armor. It's time to start polishing."

"Ok, Papa Heero."


	6. Visit to an Old Friend

Chapter 6: **Visit to an Old Friend **

"I say, Sir Heero, your armor is something amazing!" Robin exclaimed. "I've not seen such workmanship before."

"They knew how to do it right in the old days," Heero agreed. "But you don't have to call me sir."

Robin chuckled. "A knighthood is well-earned, Sir Heero. It pleases me to acknowledge your valor, especially in the face of such villains as Gisbourne."

"I suppose I can accept that."

"But I am still amazed that a gentleman of your youth could have achieved knighthood. Please forgive me for saying it, but you certainly seem much younger than I."

Heero shrugged. "I take no offense. It comes down to experience. I've spent most of my life fighting. Armed combat comes pretty easily to me."

"I'll say!" Duo muttered. "I can't count the number of times he tried to kill me when we first met."

"But you cured him of that," Trowa said.

"Yeah, well, fighting is pretty fun, but sex is better. They both relieve tension, but sex doesn't leave you with quite so many cuts and bruises." Duo grinned. "Unless he's feeling really energetic or you've forgotten to make sure he's completely unarmed."

Heero frowned at him.

"But you will need papers to get into the jousting tournament, melees and single combat," Little John said. "Only the archery contest is open to all comers."

"He can use my coat of arms," Treize said. "And I have a fair hand at calligraphy. I can draw up papers for him." He smiled at Heero. "You don't mind being from Luxembourg, I hope."

"It's not French, so I guess it will do."

"You have something against the French?"

"Bad memories," Heero growled.

"I thought you enjoyed your tournaments with the French knights," Trowa said.

"I would have enjoyed it more if I'd been allowed to kill them."

Robin and Little John exchanged a faintly alarmed glance.

"Don't mind him," Wu-Fei said. "Heero believes that any unpleasant situation can be resolved with a few timely deaths."

"You have my support in that endeavor," Will Scarlett spoke up, "if it involves that wretch Guy of Gisbourne. While I might overlook my own battered face, for I daresay I may have deserved a beating at some point, I cannot forgive his attempted assault upon my poor fair Alan."

Alan shuddered. "I know I should not be so faint-hearted, but such a brute of a man always gives me qualms."

"There's no reason you should have to put up with a man like that," Quatre said.

"Indeed," Zechs agreed. "A man of your sweet and sensitive nature should be treated with gentle kindness." He smiled a stunning smile.

Alan's cheeks reddened. "I thank you both," he said quickly.

Just then, Friar Tuck appeared, huffing as he hurried into the clearing. "Ho, Robin, I bring news from Nottingham." He plopped down on a log to catch his breath. "There's a great uproar over the abbot's misfortune on the high road yesterday. The loss of the tithes has the church up in arms, demanding the Sheriff do something immediately. I heard rumors that he means to make a sweep through Sherwood looking for brigands."

"Does he indeed?" Robin exclaimed. "Well, our camp is well into the wood. We should have nothing to fear, but perhaps we should lay low for awhile."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Little John. "Some of our lads have pasts they'd rather not have the Sheriff delve into, so maybe we should stay clear of the roads for a week or two. But Tuck, were you able to get word about that those in need might find a bit of relief due to the generosity of Robin Hood?"

"Aye, I was. I mean to go about to the local farms and villages to offer blessings and perform a few weddings and funerals. Folks know that those in attendance at these gatherings may leave with a little coin in their pockets."

Robin gave Tuck a worried frown. "Do you mean to carry a lot of money with you, Friar Tuck? You should have a care. Sadly, we are not the only thieves in Sherwood."

"I'll be careful," Tuck assured him. "Some of the lads will be escorting me for just that reason."

"Very good."

"Well," said Quatre, "since we will be laying low for a while, perhaps now is a good time for me and Roku to go look for Gift."

"Do you know how to get there from here?" Trowa asked.

"I'll do a far-seeing. That'll tell me the way."

"Oh, good."

Friar Tuck was highly suspicious of the entire far-seeing process. "It looks like sorcery to me," he muttered.

"It _is_ sorcery," Quatre replied with a sigh of exasperation. "But not all sorcery is evil."

"I have never found that to be so," Tuck replied. "But then, you are such a pure-seeming young man…" His eyes sparkled. "Perhaps we could spend a few quiet moments alone while you explain it to me."

Quatre shuddered. "Why don't you just watch?"

Trowa glared at Tuck. "Yeah, you can learn all you need to while watching from a distance."

"Now, now! I meant no harm!" Tuck grinned ingratiatingly.

Quatre ignored Tuck and continued with his preparations. He sat on the ground with a polished brass basin filled with clear water between his knees. He leaned over the basin and whispered, "_Specularo placide_." The water became completely still and reflected like a mirror.

"_Exhibitum draconis Gift,_" Quatre whispered.

The reflection of his face in the water disappeared and Gift's fierce dragon countenance took its place. Gift yawned hugely, showing dozens of long sharp dragon teeth.

Tuck went pale. "What manner of evil creature is that? Surely such a horrific beast does not exist in our fair England?"

"That fair beast has existed longer than there's been an England," Trowa replied cheerfully. "And it looks like he's awake. That's good."

Roku put his face next to Quatre's. "He looks sleepy to me."

"Maybe he just woke up."

Trowa knelt down by the two of them. "So where is he?"

"Let me check." Quatre waved his hand over the water. Immediately, the image pulled away from Gift and flew over the ground. Moments later, it showed the clearing with the three of them staring downward.

Roku looked up. "That's weird."

"Yeah," Trowa agreed. "Did you get that? It seemed awfully fast."

"I saw it," Quatre said confidently. He dumped out the water. "It should take us a couple of days to fly there if we push it. That's not too bad." He stood up. "What do you think, Roku? Want to start right now?"

Roku hopped to his feet. "Ok. But I should give Papa Wu-Fei his oil. He said he's still itchy."

"Give me my silk too, Roku," Duo said. "I want to go into town and get my new underwear made." He winked at Quatre. "I'll get yours made, too."

Quatre grinned. "Thanks. Nothing beats silk next to your bare skin."

"Unless it's someone else's bare skin."

"Good point."

Roku fetched the requested items out of his storage space and then he and Quatre shifted into the shape of hawks and swooped away.

Tuck watched them go with considerable alarm on his chubby face. "It does not seem right for men to just change shape like that; especially to such a small form. Should not their size remain consistent?"

"You're a scientist at heart, Tuck," Trowa chuckled. "But it's magic, so anything goes, I guess."

"And you're sure they're not evil?"

"The only thing evil about Quatre is his temper, upon occasion. And Roku hasn't a mean bone in his body." Trowa shaded his eyes and looked up into the sky. The two hawks were already out of sight.

Quatre led Roku well up into the sky before striking off in the direction of Gift's cave. "People in this time hunt hawks for food, so we need to be out of arrow range." He set a brisk pace and they raced swiftly over the ground.

"I like flying," Roku announced. "It's as fun as running."

"I'm out of shape," Quatre grumbled. "This is more tiring than it should be."

At midday, they stopped by a stream to rest and eat. Roku produced cold roast pheasant and some relatively fresh cheese for their lunch.

Quatre munched on a pheasant leg and looked around. "This place looks kind of familiar. I wonder if we passed through here on the quest."

Roku swallowed a mouthful of cheese. "Maybe. It smells kind of familiar too."

"You recognize places by the way they smell?"

"Sure. It's just like telling people apart. Everyone smells different and so do most places."

"Interesting. We'd better finish up and get moving. I'd like to get to Gift's cave before sunset tomorrow if possible."

Shortly after sunset the following day, when dusk was turning the evening cool and gray, they arrived over the familiar clearing and found Gift cracking the bones of a bull carcass. Gift looked up as they circled overhead and angled in for a landing a safe distance away. They shifted back to their own forms.

"Anon, here is a sight I did not expect!" Gift immediately exclaimed. "How is it that ye stand before me unchanged after all these many years? Art thou not the self-same wizard and his magical son whom I met in the time of King Arthur?"

"Indeed we are." Quatre bowed his head. "I am pleased you remember us. As it happens, we were not born in the time of King Arthur, but came there from the distant future. We returned to that future at the conclusion of our quest for the Holy Grail, but circumstances compelled us to return to the past."

Gift shook his head. "I am too recently awake to follow that confusion of past and future. Suffice it to say we are well met again." He grinned at Roku. "I am pleased to see thee youngling. Thou hast grown since last I saw thee."

Roku stretched himself up to his full height and held out one paw. "My paws are getting big." He flexed his claws. "See? I have big claws like yours now."

Gift held out one clawed hand and compared it to Roku's paw. "An impressive display, youngling. Soon enough, thou wilt be bringing down a bull like this." He waggled a bone at Roku, then returned his gaze to Quatre. "While it is always a pleasure to visit with old friends, methinks perhaps thou hast some cause to call upon me."

"Well, yes." Quatre flushed slightly. "No doubt you recall the assistance you gave us in our quest for the Holy Grail."

"I do indeed. I have always been curious to learn how ye fared."

"Um, well," Quatre cleared his throat. "You see, we came to the end of the quest but did not find the Grail, or so we thought. But it turned out Roku did find it and now we have it with us."

"Truly?" Gift lifted his head in surprise. "Wouldst thou show it to me?"

"Of course. Roku, show Gift the Grail."

Roku shifted into human form and pulled the Grail from under his right arm. He stepped close and held it up in front of Gift. Gift leaned close and touched the grail gently with his scaled snout.

"Astonishing! As long as the life of a dragon may be, I had not expected to ever set eyes upon this object."

"I wonder if you might do us a favor," Quatre said quickly. "We can't put the Grail back where we found it because the place is no longer guarded. We wondered if you would mind keeping it in your hoard."

Gift stared in surprise. "Thou wouldst place the Grail in my care?"

"We couldn't think of a better or safer place. Do you mind?"

Gift bowed his head. "I am deeply honored that thou dost hold me in such high regard. For a human, thou art uncommonly intelligent."

"Thanks," Quatre muttered.

Gift carefully took the Grail from Roku. "Give me but a moment whilst I tend to the Grail. If it pleases ye, I offer ye the hospitality of my home as the sun has set and it will soon be time to rest."

"Thank you."

Roku shifted back to tiger form and began sniffing around the remains of Gift's meal. "There's still meat on some of these bones," he announced.

"Great. I think I'd rather have something cooked."

"I have a meat pie."

"That sounds good, if it's not too old."

"It's not." Roku pulled the pie from under his foreleg with his teeth.

Quatre took it from him with a smile. "Next time use your hand. People usually prefer not to have teeth marks in their food."

"Sorry."

Gift came back out of his cave. "Help thyself to a bone or two, little one. I've had my fill for the day. We can go hunting tomorrow. I'll show thee how to bring down a bull on the hoof."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Roku!"

"Please, Mama? I want to hunt cows!"

"I'm pretty sure that is not a good idea."

"Please?"

"Oh all right. But don't kill more than you can eat."

"I won't."

"It's a good thing Duo's not here or between the two of you the whole countryside might be denuded of cattle."

"You're exaggerating, Mama."

"Only a little."

So Quatre ate his meat pie while Roku and Gift gnawed on bones and discussed the finer points of hunting from the air. When it was fully dark, Roku and Quatre cuddled up against Gift's side to sleep.

"You're warm," Roku purred happily.

"It is the fire in a dragon's belly," Gift acknowledged. "It warms the scales." He curled his long tail around his two guests so they were cradled in a nest of smooth shiny scales and chuckled deep in his chest. "I hope no knight views this sight, lest my fierce reputation be utterly lost. Sleep well, my friends."

The three of them drifted into contented slumber.

In the morning, Roku assumed the form of a young dragon, as he had done once before. He flared his bright orange wings and flicked a long red dragon tongue out between rows of sharp white fangs. "Being a dragon is fun."

"Thou art most fortunate indeed to enjoy this pleasure. But now shall I show thee the full power of a dragon's existence. It is time to hunt! As I am newly awake, my belly needs food aplenty. To the north are herds of cattle I have not yet troubled." Gift looked at Quatre. "Wilt thou accompany us, Master Sorcerer? Thy youngling is safe in my care, but a hunting dragon is a sight to see."

"Perhaps I will come along," Quatre said. He took a hawk's shape and followed as Gift and Roku leaped into the air.

The wide leathery wings of the dragons allowed them to fly swiftly and they climbed high into the sky.

"Won't we be seen?" Roku wondered aloud.

"In all likelihood, but little good will it do," Gift roared above the rush of the wind. "A dragon stoops faster than a hawk! Watch and learn, young one!" And Gift rolled over into a steep dive. He pulled his wings in tight against the sides of his body and dropped straight down. The little cluster of cows below barely had time to panic before he flared his wings and slammed into the back of a fat cow, snapping its spine as his claws dug into the sides. Gift flapped hard and climbed back up into the air with the cow clutched in his claws.

The remaining cows scattered in all directions, bellowing in panic. A man rushed out into the pasture and stared up into the sky, waving his arms. His frightened cries could just be heard before he disappeared out of sight again.

Gift led the way to another pasture where another group of unsuspecting cows grazed.

"Here I go!" Roku cried. He imitated Gift's dive, plunging out of the sky like a big orange stone. He dropped onto a gangling bull calf and pumped his wings furiously before managing to lift it into the air. "It's heavy!" he exclaimed when he rejoined Gift. "Maybe I should have tried for a smaller one."

Gift chuckled. "Thus does a dragon learn the limits of his strength."

Back at Gift's cave, Roku began wolfing down his catch while still in his dragon form. Quatre watched with a slightly dismayed expression.

"Dragon's are not the neatest eaters," Gift allowed in his deep voice.

"Roku's not a neat eater in any shape," Quatre replied with a shake of his head.

Gift tore a hunk of meat off his cow and roasted it briefly with hot flame before offering to Quatre. "Shall thee break thy fast with us, Master Sorcerer?"

"Thank you."

"How fare thy other companions, Master Sorcerer? Have they come to appreciate the value of my gifts?"

Quatre chuckled. "Heero has, but Wu-Fei and Duo are still a little upset with you. Especially Wu-Fei. He's been shedding quite frequently. Is that common?"

"It is for a young dragon," Gift replied. "Sudden changes in climate may precipitate early shedding."

"That's what's been happening. When does it stop?"

"In sooth, it is hard to say, as Chang Wu-Fei is only part dragon. A young dragon will settle into an annual shedding cycle after a decade or two."

"A decade or two! Fei's not going to like that answer."

Gift chuckled. "He will grow accustomed to it. In time, the itch becomes less severe. He may begin to find the sensation pleasant, especially if some close companion assists in the removal of the scales with a few well-placed scratches."

"That's what we've been doing. Followed by a liberal dose of oil."

"That is the standard procedure for care of new scale growth."

"I guess we'll just keep doing it, then."

By this time, Roku had consumed most of his cow.

Quatre shook his head in dismay. "How do you plan to fly with all that meat in your belly, young man?"

"I'm not that full."

Quatre groaned.

"A dragon's belly takes a lot of filling," Gift remarked. He blinked sleepily and yawned. "But at this moment, a nap seems most appropriate before seeking out the next course in my meal. Perhaps a nice brace of sheep." He settled onto the ground with his head resting on his crossed forelegs.

Quatre offered Gift a short bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, Gift, and for accepting care of the Grail."

"Thou art most welcome. Next time, bring thy companions with thee. A nice fight with Sir Heero Yuy or Chang Wu-Fei would be a most pleasant diversion."

"I'll let them know."

Gift closed his eyes and a little curl of smoke drifted up from one nostril. "Fare thee well, Master Sorcerer, and thee also, young Roku." He began to snore softly.

Quatre became a hawk and he and Roku flew away.

"Don't fly so fast!" Quatre complained to Roku. "Your wings are way bigger than mine."

"Sorry."

They had flown only a short distance when Roku lowered his head to study the ground below them. "Look, sheep!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he dropped into a dive, swooping down on the hapless balls of wool.

"Roku!"

At the last minute, Roku flared his wings and skimmed over the backs of the sheep, sending them dashing across the pasture bawling in panic. He climbed back into the sky laughing gleefully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to make them run. I didn't hurt them."

"Don't do it again."

"Aw!"

When they stopped at midday, Quatre shook a stern finger at Roku. "Sheep-worrying is very naughty, Roku. Hunting food is one thing, but teasing them for the fun of it is wrong."

Roku hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"I think you've had enough of being a dragon for one day. It affects your thinking."

"Yes, Mama." In his tiger form, Roku sat down with his whiskers drooping. "Are you mad at me, Mama?"

Quatre knelt down with a smile and hugged his little boy. "No, sweetie, I'm not mad at you."

Roku perked up. "Is it ok if I tell my Papas I ate a cow?"

"Yes, it's ok."

"Can we go visit Gift again?"

"I suppose so. He did invite us back." Quatre chuckled. "And I imagine Wu-Fei wouldn't mind taking a few whacks at him with his kitana."

"I bet Mr. Treize and Mr. Zechs would like to meet a dragon."

"I daresay they would."

"I'm really hungry. Can I go catch some lunch?"

Quatre put a hand over his face. "Try not to be seen."

"Ok!" Roku leaped up and trotted away.


	7. Duo Goes Shopping

_Oops! Sorry about misspelling 'katana'. That's what happens when I start rushing to get chapters posted. I don't spend as much time doing my proof-reading. I'll try to be more careful. Stupid day job!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: **Duo Goes Shopping**

"Trowa, why don't you come into town with me instead of sitting around moping about Quatre being gone?" Duo suggested.

"I'm not moping."

"Oh? If your face was any longer you could poke your chin into your navel."

"That's not true," Trowa sighed.

Duo lifted an eyebrow and Wu-Fei grinned.

"You should go, Trowa," Wu-Fei said.

"I suppose."

"I think I'll go, too," Treize said. "Perhaps we can learn more about the Sheriff's plans."

"That's a good idea," Zechs agreed. "We could stay at the castle for a few nights." He winked at Treize.

Treize grinned back. "Sleeping in a soft bed?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping," Zechs chuckled.

"Oooh…" Duo said. "Do you gentlemen need a retainer? Or two? Wu-Fei and I could come with you and stay at the castle, too."

"Do you know how to behave around nobility, Mister Maxwell?" Treize said. "If you're going to be a retainer, a certain level of decorous behavior is expected."

"Hey, I can be decorous!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Heero snorted.

"Yes I do!"

"I think we should take them with us," Zechs said. "It will make us look more credible to have attendants."

"Is that wise?" Robin asked. "Guy of Gisbourne had quite a close view of Master Wu-Fei."

"Don't worry, Robin," Treize said with a smile, "I can handle Gisbourne. In fact, it might be fun to confront him."

"You should not take unnecessary risks, Lord Treize," Robin said worriedly.

Treize laughed lightly. "I love political intrigue! It's bread and butter to me. This is how I keep my wits sharp. If I get into trouble, I'll just challenge someone to a duel. A good fight would also be a pleasant diversion."

"You are most definitely a nobleman," Little John remarked. "Common men have not the time to develop such interests."

Treize clasped Robin's shoulder. "Have no fear, Sir Robin. I promise you; we will return with useful information and our hides intact. Come gentlemen! Let's be off."

Treize led the way as he, Zechs, Duo, Wu-Fei and Trowa set out for Nottingham.

"You are not joining them, Sir Heero?" Little John asked.

"No. I don't want to face Gisbourne until I see him on the lists. Anyway, I want to train. I haven't worked out in my armor for a while and I need to get used to the weight again."

"Shall I assist you, Sir Heero?" Alan spoke up. "I have some experience in dressing out a knight."

"Thanks, Alan. I could use some help."

So Alan helped Heero don his armor and Heero got down to the serious business of sword practice. The Merry Men watched him with eyes that grew rounder by the minute.

"He appears so slight but he swings that broadsword like it weighs no more than a dandy's foil."

"Aye and he flits about under all that steel like he's wearing naught but a cotton shift."

"If any man can beat Gisbourne, I think it might be this one."

"That pleases me well," Will announced. "The best sight for my battered eyes would be Gisbourne lying beaten and bloodied in the mud."

"That would be a pleasant sight indeed."

"Aye."

"And we can earn a little coin on it!" Jarvis exclaimed. "No one ever bets against Gisbourne. The odds on his opponents are always long. We can lay solid bets on Sir Heero and rake in a fortune when he crushes Gisbourne into the muck."

"Now there's a most excellent idea!" Will agreed.

The Merry Men all agreed that Jarvis had hit upon a satisfactory plan, so they fell to counting their coin and debating the best way to lay out their bets to maximize profit. Robin listened to this exchange with some excitement.

"I say, Little John," Robin exclaimed. "Perhaps I've a chance as well to earn a little way toward my own fortune."

Little John nodded. "Aye, this seems like less of a gamble then some of your past investments. I may put a little money on Sir Heero myself."

Friar Tuck sniffed. "Gambling is a sin." He looked around at the Merry Men. "That being said, I have a few coins to add to the pot."

Little John clapped him on the back. "Good man, Tuck! I'm sure God will forgive you if you donate your winnings to the poor."

Tuck put his hands together piously. "That is my intention."

"Right after he downs an ale or two!" someone called out.

"Even a man of the cloth must occasionally soothe his spirit."

"With a warm ale and a warm bottom!"

"Show some respect, ruffian!"

Raucous laughter was the only respect Tuck received in return.

At Nottingham, Treize led his party into town with regal grace. The city guards, who were examining everyone entering the gate with dark-eyed suspicion, even stopping a few people to search them, inclined their heads politely as he passed and did not hinder him or his companions.

"Let's go through the market," Duo said. "I need to look for a seamstress. And we might see something I need."

"You'll have to carry it yourself," Trowa pointed out. "Roku's not here."

"I'll stick to the small stuff, then. Anyway, I can put it in my knapsack after I leave the silk with the seamstress."

The streets of Nottingham were as crowded as ever and on every side, people talked excitedly about the bishop's mishap on the highway and the Sheriff's announcement. Duo walked with his head tilted to one side, his eyes half-closed.

Wu-Fei touched Duo's arm. "Are you listening to their thoughts?"

"As much as I can," Duo replied with a grimace. "It's hard with so many people, but maybe someone knows more than he's saying. When people lie, the truth is right on the surface of their minds." He brightened suddenly. "Oh, hey! That woman just came from her seamstress. Let's try that shop." He turned down a side street that was lined on both sides with seamstresses, tailors, lace makers and weavers. He stopped in front of a small shop with a little sign out front with a picture of a needle and spool of thread. "I'll just be a second," he said and ducked inside.

Treize stopped in front of a tailor's shop that had displays of cloth in the wide doorway. "I think I need a new suit. Feel this brocade."

Zechs ran a hand over the cloth. "It's nice."

"You should wait for Duo," Wu-Fei advised. "He'll get you a better deal."

Duo reappeared after several minutes looking slightly flushed. "She insisted on measuring my bottom."

Wu-Fei lifted an eyebrow. "With or without your trousers?"

"Without, of course."

Wu-Fei studied Duo's face. "You didn't…!"

"It's not my fault! She offered!"

Trowa put a hand over his face.

Treize and Zechs exchanged an amused glance.

"Your capacity for sex continues to astonish me," Treize remarked.

"Did we ever tell you about the twelve virgin daughters of the stone-eyed duke?" Trowa asked.

"Don't bring that up!" Duo groaned.

Wu-Fei grinned. "They weren't virgins after Duo left."

"And all in one afternoon," Trowa added.

"That's amazing!" Zechs said.

"You should talk," Treize said casually. "I seem to remember a certain party insisting that I shouldn't be tired after only nine times one night."

"We hadn't been together for years. I had some catching up to do."

"So that would be the reason why you still want to do it three or four times every night?"

"I'm still getting over that part where you were dead for over a year."

"Ah yes." Treize smiled affectionately at Zechs. "I say, Duo, on another topic, I was thinking of having a suit made out of this brocade. Would you care to do a little bargaining for me?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Duo strolled into the tailor's shop, followed by Treize and Zechs. Wu-Fei and Trowa waited outside.

Twenty minutes later, the three reappeared.

"I stand entirely in awe of Mister Maxwell's capabilities," Treize said. "I'm not sure if the tailor realizes it, but he is only being paid for his labor. At some point, Duo managed to convince him that the cost of his effort included the material."

Duo waved a hand modestly. "It was nothing."

Wu-Fei frowned. "You didn't use a mental compulsion on him did you?"

"Of course not! That would be unethical." Duo rubbed his hands together. "Now that I'm warmed up, let's shop!"

By the time they reached Nottingham castle, Duo's knapsack was stuffed and he had eaten three times. But he actually had more money than when he'd started, because he'd bargained, bartered, traded and resold items for a profit. The other members of the party could only regard him in stunned silence.

"Well, I'm ready for lunch!" Duo announced. "I imagine they've got a good kitchen in the castle." He looked up at the towering stone walls.

"It is quite good," Treize assured him. "But remember to be on your best behavior, Mister Maxwell. You're a servant for the time being."

Duo grinned at him. "Yes, milord!"

The five of them entered the castle. Within minutes, Lady Margaret had found them.

"Oh, my dear Lord Treize and Lord Zechs! It is so good to see you again!" She clasped her hands to her bosom. "I had hoped you would call on us again."

Treize offered her a graceful bow. "How could we stay away after the marvelous hospitality you showed us last time, Lady Margaret?" He indicated the three Gundam pilots. "We have brought a few of our retainers this time, so as not to place a burden on your own hardworking staff."

"You are so thoughtful, my lord." She stepped between them and looped each arm through one theirs. "Please join us for our midday meal. Your retainers may either attend you or dine in the kitchen."

"They can go to the kitchen," Treize said. "That way I can focus my attention on my hostess." He favored Lady Margaret with an intimate smile.

She flushed and giggled. "Oh, Lord Treize!" She led the two of them away.

Duo grinned at Trowa and Wu-Fei. "Let's find the kitchen. I'm starving. I bet we can find a dice game, too."

Wu-Fei shook his head. "Remember what Treize said about behaving decorously."

"Yeah, yeah!"

There was a wide dining room next to the kitchen where the servants ate buffet style. Food was available all day long since servants ate when they were free and that happened at all times of the day. The buffet was excellent, containing several kinds of roast meat and fowl, meat pies, boiled potatoes and turnips, stewed beets, fresh bread and butter, jams and jellies, a few puddings and fruit cobblers.

Duo's eyes went wide. "Would you look at that?"

Trowa sighed. "Try to leave some for the people who work."

"I'll just have a little of everything."

"Didn't he just eat in the market?" Wu-Fei grumbled.

"You know Duo."

"Sadly, I do."

The servants sat at long trestle tables with benches on both sides to eat. Duo, Trowa and Wu-Fei had just settled at a table to eat when a pretty young maid approached them.

"Are you the retainers of the two visiting gentlemen from France?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes, although they aren't from France."

"Oh." She smiled shyly. "They are very handsome gentlemen. Are they as kind to work for as they seem?"

"Oh yes. Lord Treize is a consummate gentleman and Lord Zechs could not be a kinder master."

Duo rolled his eyes.

The maid's smile turned wistful. "I would be most pleased to work for such gentlemen."

"Is your master mean to you?"

"No, but he can be very impatient. But then, the Lord Sheriff has many worries."

Wu-Fei looked up. "You work for the Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Yes."

"I hear he is facing a difficult challenge right now."

"Oh yes!" The maid sat down and leaned forward excitedly. "He and his deputies will be leaving in the morning to hunt for Robin Hood and his bandits in Sherwood Forest! It's very exciting. But the Lady Marian is most distressed over it, so she won't speak to the Lord Sheriff anymore and he is very upset about that." She lowered her voice. "He desires to wed Lady Marian, but she has eyes only for Robin Hood. I hear he is very handsome, but I have never seen him."

"Is the Sheriff taking a lot of deputies?" Trowa asked casually.

"Twenty men, I heard."

"That's quite a few."

She nodded. "But I daresay our troubles seem quaint to well-traveled persons like you."

"Not at all."

"Well, I had better get back to my duties. Good day to you." She hurried off.

"That was certainly fortuitous," Wu-Fei said after she was gone.

"Yeah," Trowa agreed. "I wonder if Treize and Zechs have learned anything."

In fact, those two named gentlemen were engaged in conversation with Guy of Gisbourne, who was already well into his cups despite it being the middle of the day.

"Am I mistaken in recalling that you were assigned as escort to the Lord Bishop on his ill-fated trip, Sir Guy?" Treize asked.

Gisbourne fixed a rather bleary eye on Treize. "I was there, but the brigands outnumbered us." His speech slurred a little.

"Did they? Well, I can understand then how you were unable to protect the Lord Bishop."

"I protected him just fine!" Gisbourne protested. "He suffered no hurt!"

"Except to his pride and purse," Zechs murmured.

"What's that!"

Zechs smiled his most charming smile. Several ladies seated nearby became faint. "I did not mean to imply anything, Sir Guy, but did not the Lord Bishop lose a chest of tithes?"

Gisbourne's face darkened. "Only the lowest sort of man would steal from the Church."

"What do you suppose the thieves are doing with all that money?"

"Wasting it on women and ale!" Gisbourne declared.

"So why are you planning to sweep through Sherwood instead of the local inns looking for the thieves?"

"Because Robin Hood's band hides out in Sherwood!"

"But I should think the temptation to spend such a windfall would be too great. Why don't you look for them in the inns of Nottingham?"

Gisbourne scratched his head in confusion. "Now that I think on it, that's a right good idea." He surged unsteadily to his feet. "I'll go do that right now!" He reeled out of the room.

Treize laughed softly and whispered into Zechs' ear, "By morning, he'll be too hung over to sit on a horse."

Lady Margaret was frowning. "That man does not strike me as a very good sort of knight," she huffed.

"Do not let such things trouble you, my lady," Zechs purred. "Your pretty brow should not be marred by a frown's wrinkle."

Lady Margaret turned pink. "Um…Yes. Well. Perhaps you gentlemen will accept the hospitality of the castle for the night again?"

"We would be most pleased to do so, my lady. Will you have accommodations for our retainers as well? Two rooms would be sufficient for their needs."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Maid Marian entered at that moment with the Sheriff beside her. She was pointedly ignoring him.

"Lady Marian," Sheriff Mark said patiently. "Once I have scoured Sherwood, we will know one way or the other if Robin Hood was responsible and that will put an end to it."

Marian sniffed. "I do not care to discuss it." Her eyes fell on Treize and she smiled brightly. "My dear Lord Treize, what an honor it is to see you again!" She hurried forward.

Treize stood up and kissed her on the cheek. The Sheriff's face turned bright red. "Lady Marian, you are a delight for the eyes, as always."

Marian giggled. "Thank you, my lord!" She curtsied to Zechs. "My Lord Zechs, I am pleased to see you again as well."

Zechs stood up and bowed. "My lady."

The Sheriff frowned at them. "I was not aware you were still in Nottingham, Lord Treize."

"How could I leave, with such delightful company as Lady Margaret and Lady Marian to enjoy?"

The two ladies blushed and giggled delightedly.

"And these other ladies," Zechs waved a hand to encompass the room. "Such an incomparable collection of beauty will take several weeks, perhaps months to fully appreciate." He swept the room with his most stunning smile, causing most of the ladies and several of the men to fall into a dead faint. "I for one will not be satisfied until I have had an intimate conversation with each fine individual present." He smiled again and finished off the few who were still conscious. "We may need to stay several days."

The Sheriff stared.

Treize put an arm around Marian's waist. "I understand you'll be away for several days hunting brigands in Sherwood, Sheriff Mark. I will be happy to keep Lady Marian company in your absence, lest some lesser man take advantage of her loneliness to pray upon her gentle nature."

The Sheriff's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"In fact, you must be very busy preparing for your raid." Treize held out his other hand to Lady Margaret. "Why don't we retire to some comfortable parlor where we can sit and talk, ladies?"

"Of course, Lord Treize," Lady Margaret agreed immediately. She took his hand and rose to her feet.

Marian nodded vigorously.

Treize inclined his head to the Sheriff. "Until next time, sir." He slipped his arm through Margaret's and led the two ladies away, joined by Zechs, who took Lady Margaret's other arm. A dozen or so ladies and gentlemen who had regained their senses hurried after them.

Sheriff Mark's face flushed such a dark shade of red he appeared on the verge of a fit.


	8. Robin's Unfortunate Situation

_**Wolfkun:** Oh! I read the Belgariad a long time ago. That was a good series. I may need to dig that out and read it again. I think I remember the part you're thinking of regarding Duo's shopping spree. I have to confess Duo is doing something I wish I could do. I love to shop; unfortunately, I end up spending a lot of money. Going shopping, getting stuff and not spending all my money is something I often dream about!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: **Robin's Unfortunate Situation**

"Zechs," Treize murmured. "You have got to stop flirting with people. I've had to start telling everyone you're married to my sister and I share a room with you to ensure your fidelity."

Zechs smiled sweetly. "I think my hypothetical spouse might object to your present position between my legs."

"Smart aleck!" Treize kissed him on the nose. "But really, I'm starting to get jealous."

"Treize Kushranada, if you think I have any intention of sharing my bed with anyone but you, you are utterly mistaken. But if it really upsets you, I'll stop." Zechs kissed Treize on the chin. "However, I think you should punish me terribly for making you feel bad. I think I need a severe spanking for my misbehavior." He smiled seductively. "Shall I turn over?"

Treize drew in a deep breath. "I think you should definitely turn over. I hate to do it, but I agree you need a thorough paddling for being so naughty."

Zechs licked Treize's neck from the hollow of his throat to his ear. "Please don't hold back. I need to feel deep inside me how upset you are."

Treize groaned and sat back on his heels. "Turn over! I'm more than ready to give your pretty bottom a long, hard whipping."

Zechs rolled onto his hands and knees with a wide grin.

In the room next door, Trowa sat in the open window talking to a barn owl.

"I had no idea owl's were so observant."

"Humans are interesting creatures," replied the owl in its deep hooting voice. "Observing their antics occupies my days."

"I thought you slept during the day."

"Not all day." The owl blinked. "I thought humans mated at night."

Trowa chuckled. "Not all the time."

"It does seem to be a preferred behavior, however. I imagine that is why there are so many humans."

"Probably so."

"The mating of the males in the neighboring rooms will not result in offspring, however."

"Ah, no, I expect not."

"Why then do they do it? This is something that has always confused me."

"Mating is very pleasurable for humans. We often do it to show affection for someone we care about."

"I see." The owl fluffed out its wings. "Well, it is time to hunt. Perhaps we will speak again. Conversing with a human is most intriguing."

"I'd like that."

The owl hooted a farewell and floated away on silent wings. Trowa closed the window with a sigh.

In the next room down the hall, Wu-Fei looked toward the window. "Did you hear an owl just now?"

"What?" Duo panted.

"An owl. I heard an owl outside the window."

"I'm obviously not doing this right," Duo grumbled. "I don't seem to have your full attention. I'll try harder."

"Ungh!" Wu-Fei grunted. "You have my attention!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

Quite a long time later, Wu-Fei sprawled across the bed and let out a long groan. "That's the last time I talk about anything but sex during sex. I am so raw!"

"Yeah, but it was good, wasn't it?" Duo said with a contented sigh. "I feel great."

Wu-Fei glared at him. "And I _was_ paying attention! It's just been a long time since I heard an owl that close, that's all."

"It did sound really close."

"What!" Wu-Fei sat up with a shout. "You heard it too!"

"Of course I heard it. It was right outside the window."

"You sonuvabitch!" Wu-Fei cried. He leaped onto Duo and started pummeling him.

"Hey! Stop it! I thought you were tired!"

"Not too tired to beat the shit out of you! You fucked me raw and you knew what I was talking about the whole time!"

"I never said I didn't! Ouch!" Duo grabbed Wu-Fei's hands and rolled over on top of him. "Cut it out, Fei, or you'll get me all excited again!"

"Bastard!"

"You loved every minute of it and you know it."

"Wretch!" Wu-Fei yawned suddenly. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd definitely beat you up."

"I'll consider myself beat up then."

"Good!"

"Good night, Fei."

"Good night, Duo."

It was barely dawn when Trowa poked Duo in the side to wake him.

"Wake up, Duo! Daylight's wasting."

"Daylight?" Duo opened one bleary eye. "It's the middle of the night. It's still dark out."

"The sun will be up in an hour. We're supposed to be servants. We need to go look after Treize and Zechs."

"Not likely," Wu-Fei muttered from the other side of the bed. "They're probably having their wakeup session right now." He pulled the covers over his head. "Why don't we wait until they send for us?"

"You two are just being lazy."

"And you just miss Quatre. Come back when the sun's up."

"Come on you two!"

"Get out, Trowa!" Duo threw a pillow at him. "We haven't slept in a bed for days. Give us a break."

"Fine! I'll come back in an hour!" Trowa stomped out.

"Man, I hope Quatre gets back tomorrow!" Duo grumbled.

"Me too!" Wu-Fei snuggled further under the covers.

"Now, I'm all awake," Duo muttered.

"Entertain yourself. I'm still sleeping."

"You don't need to be awake."

"Touch me and you die."

"Aw Fei!"

Wu-Fei faked a loud snore.

Duo grumbled to himself as he curled up with his back to Wu-Fei.

As it happened, no one was stirring in the castle when the three Gundam pilots finally wandered down the hall to knock on the door of the bedroom that Treize and Zechs shared.

"Come in!"

"Good, you're up," said Trowa.

"Treize has been up for hours," Zechs said with a suggestive grin.

Treize chuckled. "Be good, my love."

"Should we go back to Sherwood?" Trowa asked.

"Not yet," said Treize. "Let's wait until the Sheriff gets back. I want to hear how his sweep went."

"That's a good idea," agreed Wu-Fei. "I'd like to find out more about the Midsummer Festival while we're here anyway."

"Why don't you eat in the kitchen again?" suggested Zechs. "It might be interesting to compare the perspective of the common people versus the nobility."

"Ok."

As he promised, Zechs behaved himself all day and barely flirted with anyone, although his charming manners and stunning smile were difficult to distinguish from actual flirting.

"You might have to punish me again," he murmured to Treize at one point.

"I may really spank you this time."

"Promise?"

"You are so naughty."

"Only for you."

It was late in the afternoon when the Sheriff and his men returned. Guy of Gisbourne had not accompanied the search party, since he was found face down under a table at an inn at dawn when the men were preparing to leave. Attempts to wake him had been unsuccessful, so he was left there by the Sheriff, who was reportedly spitting nails.

Now Gisbourne stood in front of the Sheriff in the middle of the main hall with a slightly pained expression while he was berated for shirking his duty. Various lords and ladies who clearly had nothing better to do watched with great amusement.

"I am extremely disappointed, Gisbourne," Sheriff Mark said in a low angry voice. "What am I paying you for, if not to deal with brigands and highwaymen?"

"It won't happen again, my lord Sheriff," Gisbourne muttered.

"I should hope not. This whole incident has turned into one big fiasco. First you allow Robin Hood's men to rob the bishop and then you drink yourself into a stupor on the very morning when I mean to hunt him down."

Gisbourne's eyes glittered. "Did you catch him?"

"No! We did not see a single person in Sherwood, except for a band of charcoal burners who had a permit from Mayor DeBoers."

"But how is that! We know Robin Hood and his men hide out in Sherwood!"

"If I knew that, he would be languishing in my dungeon right now!" The Sheriff glared at Gisbourne. "He is obviously too clever to be caught flatfooted. We will have to lay a trap for him."

"That sounds rather ungentlemanly," Treize interrupted smoothly.

Sheriff Mark rounded on him. "This is no time for such niceties," he growled. "The Church is up in arms. I have to answer them."

"Ah, no doubt, no doubt," Treize said. "I sympathize with your predicament. Have you tried asking for return of the money?"

The Sheriff stared. "Thieves are not going to just return their ill-gotten loot."

"I suppose not."

"Lord Treize," Sheriff Mark said in a patient voice. "I know you are trying to be helpful, but this is a matter for the law. Robin Hood must be brought to justice."

"Assuming one has proof he is responsible."

"I know he's responsible! There are witnesses! Gisbourne saw him!"

"I heard that this bandit goes by the name Robin Hood, but is that truly the same person as Robin of Locksley? Even if misfortune has reduced Sir Robin to a destitute state, I cannot imagine any person of breeding resorting to thievery as a livelihood."

"This would not be the first time."

"Still, it would be a terrible precedent to arrest him without solid proof."

The Sheriff scrubbed a hand over his face. "I will have solid proof. I will recover the stolen tithes in his possession."

"I see." But Treize's expression remained doubtful. "Of course, I don't doubt that you know what you're doing, my lord Sheriff."

"Thank you." Sheriff Mark did not quite manage to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Will you be staying at the castle another night, Lord Treize?"

"Sadly, no. I have business that will take me away from Nottingham briefly. However, I hope to return quickly. I look forward to spending a little more time in the company of the Lady Marian. She is such a lovely and delightful young woman."

The Sheriff frowned. "Are you unmarried, Lord Treize?"

"I am."

The Sheriff's frown deepened. "Lady Marian has many suitors for her hand."

"I can believe that. She is a woman of great beauty and intelligence."

Zechs stepped forward. "I think it is time to go, my lord. I see our servants have returned to collect us." He nodded toward the entrance, where Trowa, Duo and Wu-Fei waited.

Gisbourne glanced toward the door and frowned. "Those men are in your employ? The one with slanted eyes looks familiar."

"Do you think so?" Zechs said airily. "In truth, I cannot tell one Chinese from another. But he's very clever with his hands. He does wonders for sore muscles. And he can massage away the worst headache. Would you like to try him? I daresay your hangover from yesterday has left you with a pounding head."

Under the weight of the Sheriff's glower, Gisbourne shook his head. "No thanks. It's just that a man like that was among the bandits who attacked the bishop."

"Really? Well, there are so many foreigners everywhere these days, it's no great surprise. Some knight probably brought him back as a prize from the Crusades and then grew tired of him. The poor wretch is probably making a living the only way he can."

"Maybe so." Gisbourne continued to stare suspiciously at Wu-Fei.

"If you will excuse us, Sheriff, we must go take our leave of Lady Margaret. Until next time." Treize inclined his head politely and walked away with Zechs at his side.

Outside the castle, Zechs glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot. "If the Sheriff couldn't find Robin and his men in Sherwood, how are we going to find them?"

"No problem," said Trowa. "I'll just ask the birds. They'll know."

"Oh, that's right; I forgot you can speak to animals."

Following Trowa's lead, the group marched deep into Sherwood until they found the Merry Men settled in a clearing bisected by a small clear stream.

"Welcome back, gentlemen!" Robin exclaimed. He bounded forward to shake everyone's hand. "I trust you spent a pleasant evening sleeping on soft down mattresses?"

"A most pleasant evening," Treize assured him. "We will likely go back in a few days and stay through the Midsummer Festival."

"Ah, how fortunate you are! I miss the comforts of a fine home in truth, although the companionship of my good comrades is a fair comfort." He beamed around at the Merry Men.

"Did you learn anything of value, my lords?" asked Little John.

"Yes, we did. For one, Gisbourne can't hold his liquor. For another, the good Sheriff knows far less about Sherwood than he ought. But most importantly, he is determined to arrest Robin Hood as a highwayman."

"That's not good."

"He spoke of laying a trap for Robin."

"Well, I refuse to be intimidated!" Robin struck a dramatic pose. "I work for the good of the common people. My safety is of little concern."

"All the same," said Treize, "I think keeping a low profile for a week or two might not be a bad idea."

"We learned something else," Duo put in. "We learned what the prizes will be for the contests at the Midsummer Festival." The Merry Men perked up. "The winner of the joust will receive a cup made of pure gold. The winner of the melee will receive a gold medallion and the winner of the single combat will receive a gold necklace. The winner of the shooting match will receive a golden arrow."

"A golden arrow!" Robin explained. "Do you mean an arrow made entirely of gold?"

"That I do. We heard it's worth a small fortune."

"But who would put up such prizes?" Little John asked.

"Apparently, Mayor DeBoers got all the wealthiest merchants to donate toward the prizes so he can advertise the Nottingham Midsummer Festival as one of the finest in the kingdom."

"A golden arrow," Robin said wistfully. "Such a fortune might be nearly enough to repay my debt." He sighed deeply. "And were I to regain control of my estate, I might ask my dear Maid Marian for her hand in marriage. Alas!"

Duo stared at Robin in round-eyed horror. "Tell me you're not thinking what I know you're thinking!"

Robin blinked at Duo in confusion. "I beg your pardon, Master Duo?"

Duo put a hand over his face. "Please don't tell me that you've never had intimate relations with Lady Marian."

"Master Duo!" Robin exclaimed in shock. "My Lady Marian is far too virtuous to be seduced outside the bonds of holy matrimony. I can wait until the church sanctions our union."

"Saints above, Robin! It's positively indecent for a man your age to be a virgin. I can't think of a crueler fate than sexual deprivation."

"It's not deprivation if you don't know what you lack, Duo," Zechs remarked.

"Who are you to talk? You haven't gone without for more than six hours at a stretch lately."

"That's not true. I slept for nearly eight hours the other night."

"Ha!"

"I know it seems quaint, Master Duo," said Robin, "but I feel it would be unfaithful to indulge my passions without any thought for the feelings of my dear Maid Marian."

"I think it's sweet," Trowa said.

Duo shuddered. "Robin, I can't bear the thought of all that virginity festering inside you. Trowa, you need to enter the shooting contest and win that golden arrow for Robin."

Robin was stunned. "Would you do that for me?"

Trowa smiled. "I'd be glad to."

Robin bowed deeply. "Gentlemen, you honor me and I find myself without words. Such a kindly offer can only be accepted with grace and gratitude."

"In that case," Heero interrupted, "you can have the other prizes as well. I was planning to win the joust, but if you really want the money, I may as well win the other contests, too."

Robin alternately flushed and went pale. "I… I don't know what to say. I can only stand astonished in the face of such selfless generosity."

"Don't get all gushy," Heero grunted. "It's just we'll never shut Duo up on this topic if we don't help you out."

"Thank you, gentlemen! Thank you, thank you!"

"I said don't get gushy."

"Have you ever heard such a thing, Little John?"

"I have not," Little John grinned. "It was a happy day I found these men in the woods, it seems."

"A happy day indeed."

When Quatre returned two days later, he received the news of Trowa's intention to enter the shooting contest with a slight frown.

"Didn't Treize say that the Sheriff is planning to set a trap for Robin?"

"Yes."

"And doesn't everyone think Robin is an expert marksman?"

"Yes."

"And isn't it common knowledge that Robin is trying to raise enough money to buy back his estate?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"So doesn't it follow that the Sheriff is likely to set his trap at the shooting contest?"

"Possibly," Trowa conceded. "But I don't look anything like Robin, so I'll be in no danger."

"I certainly hope so."

"Quatre, why don't we talk about this privately?"

"You aren't going to convince me this isn't dangerous."

"I wasn't planning to try. Let's step out of the clearing for a moment." Trowa took Quatre's hand and led him away.

"They're going to be naughty," Roku whispered to Duo.

"You don't have to be a mind-reader to figure that out," Duo agreed. "But at least he'll quit moping. He's been positively pathetic while you two were away."

"Mama and Papa Trowa like each other very much."

"So we noticed. How was Gift?"

"Hungry. He taught me how to hunt like a dragon. I ate a cow."

"A whole cow!"

"Yup. It was a little one, though."

"I'm still impressed. Hey, if you don't mind, I have a few items I'd like to tuck into your storage space."

"Ok."

"I notice how you waited until Quatre was gone to ask that," remarked Wu-Fei.

"I ain't stupid," Duo replied. Then he rubbed his hands together. "But I am hungry. Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me!" Roku cried.

Little John chuckled. "We have fresh venison today and since I knew you would be back, I set aside a few ribs chops just for you, little one."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Little John."

"You're welcome, Master Roku." Little John bowed and waved a hand toward the fire pit. "Right this way, if you please."

Duo trailed after them and Wu-Fei brought up the rear.

"You are going to leave some meat for the rest of us, I hope?" Wu-Fei said.

"Of course!" Duo grinned. "Now that Roku's back, we can go rustle up some pheasant after we eat to have for a snack later."

Wu-Fei shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"And amazing in bed!"

Wu-Fei groaned.


	9. The Nottingham Midsummer Festival

_I've snuck off from making Thanksgiving dinner to post chapters. Tee-hee-hee!_

_I should mention that I just recently noticed that the ff dot net document manager is changing my punctuation. I have been using "question mark - exclamation point" at the end of statements where the speaker is shouting a question in surprise or alarm. The document manager has been stripping the question mark and leaving the exclamation, which changes the tone of the statement. So, if some of the dialog seems odd to you every now and then, imagine how it would sound as a question, and if that makes more sense, assume that's what happened. I don't know how long it's been doing it. I just reported it. It's kind of annoying. But anyway, on with the story._

-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: **The Nottingham Midsummer Festival**

"What do you think?" Treize displayed the scroll of parchment beautifully illustrated with his family crest. "Here is Heero's name, showing he is a direct descendent of my great-grandfather." He smiled sweetly. "I don't think it should matter that none of the people listed here have been born yet."

"Including Heero," Duo chuckled.

"That is a magnificent work of art, Lord Treize!" Robin exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"It certainly looks good enough to fool the Registrar of the Games," said Tuck.

"Good," Heero grunted. "But I still need to acquire a horse before the contest."

"Let me take care of that, Sir Heero," Will Scarlett volunteered. "I know good horseflesh and Alan is familiar with the kind of horse a knight would need. We'll find something appropriate for you."

"Thanks. Duo, give them some money."

"What?"

"I don't have any and you do. I know you'll get more at the Festival, so cough it up."

"Fine!" Duo dug into his pouch and produced half a dozen gold coins. "No horse alive is worth more than this."

Will's eyes lit up. "True, but we'll need gear as well." He pocketed the coins.

"You're gonna spend all my change on ale," Duo grumbled.

"Like you wouldn't," Heero snorted.

Duo waved a hand in resignation. "Have a drink or two on me, then. Stay the night in town and sleep on a down bed."

Alan blushed and Will smiled.

"Master Duo," Will said with an extravagant bow, "I can assure you that we will first and foremost fulfill our duty to Sir Heero. Should there be, by some happy circumstance, a little coin left over upon the completion of our effort in his behalf, we shall be most happy to accept your generous offer and perhaps enjoy a simple meal and a quiet night at a small inn." He picked up his plumed hat and swept it onto his head with a flourish. "Come Alan! Let's be off."

Alan and Will departed at once.

"When should we return to town, Treize?" Zechs asked. "I want to get there in time to place a few bets on Heero. With Duo's money, of course." He smiled.

"Wait just a darn minute!"

"No, that makes sense, Duo," Wu-Fei said. "You can hardly place all the bets yourself. It will draw attention. Treize and Zechs, being noblemen, can place larger bets and each of the Merry Men can place smaller ones. We can spread the bets around with several bookies, too, so no one figures out how much money we're laying out."

"But I do not understand the need to place so many bets," Robin said. "Are we not planning to win all the prizes?"

"Sure we are," said Wu-Fei. "The winnings from the bets can replace the tithe money we stole."

Robin and Little John exchanged a puzzled look. "But why would we do that?" said Little John. "We took that money to help the poor."

"And so you have. But if Robin turns up with enough money to buy back his estate so soon after the tithes were stolen, a crime of which the Sheriff already suspects him, he may be arrested. But if the tithes are returned first and then Robin redeems his debt, he can't be blamed. His name will be cleared, he'll be reinstated and he can marry the lovely Maid Marian."

Robin's eyes grew bright with happy tears. "You have thought of every detail. I am… I am…" He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Duo pouted. "At this rate, I'll have nothing left."

"Oh, hardly!" Wu-Fei exclaimed. "No one is planning to touch your dice and card winnings." He leaned closer and whispered loudly. "You don't want me to mention how much stuff Roku is holding for you, do you?"

"Uh, no!" Duo said quickly.

Quatre lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It's just a few small items."

"Indeed?"

"Really!"

"Maybe I'll ask Roku."

"There's no need to do that!"

"Right." Quatre favored Duo with a long look. "Why don't you turn over what coin you have to Wu-Fei so he can start dividing it up?"

Duo smiled a sickly smile. "Sure! That sounds like a great idea!"

"He's so not liking this," Trowa murmured.

"I'll say," Zechs agreed. "But it is for a good cause. Wasn't Duo the one determined to get Robin laid? And to do that, he needs to make sure Robin gets married."

"Quite true. He'll remember that in a little while, once the pain of giving away money wears off."

Everyone was rather astonished to discover just how much money Duo had.

"I didn't acquire it all in Nottingham," Duo grumbled. "Some of it's from before."

"Like my resource satellite employees?" Quatre said pointedly.

"Maybe."

"Papa Duo's pouting again."

"Why don't you take him that nice roast pheasant Friar Tuck just took off the fire?" said Trowa. "I'm sure that will cheer him up."

"Ok."

Once Wu-Fei finished counting out all the coin, he divided it up, giving large portions to Treize and Zechs and the rest to the Merry Men to divide among themselves.

"Remember," Wu-Fei admonished them all, "this money is for placing bets on Sir Heero. Don't all of you use the same bookie and bet on different events. If we exceed the amount of the tithes, the difference can be kept as profits."

"Hey!"

"Be generous, Duo. The Merry Men are taking the risk."

"Fine!"

"It's probably a good thing none of us can read his mind," Treize murmured to Zechs. He hefted his pouch with Duo's gold inside. "We should head for town. A lot of people are likely to show up for this and I want to get a nice room at the castle."

"You don't think Lady Margaret would reserve her finest for us?"

Treize smiled. "After you made her faint by extolling the comfortable virtues of her guest beds, I suspect she will." Treize spoke to the others. "Zechs and I are going back to Nottingham Castle. We'll see you after the Midsummer Festival."

"Have a care, Lord Treize," Friar Tuck said. "I have heard that Mayor DeBoers invited Prince John to the Festival and rumor has it that he will attend."

"Thanks for the warning, Tuck. I'll keep that in mind."

Treize and Zechs strolled out of the clearing.

"Prince John?" Wu-Fei frowned. "Isn't he currently the ruler of England?"

"Only by default," Friar Tuck said. "He sits on the throne because King Richard is off fighting the Crusades."

"While his kingdom falls to ruin," Little John added angrily. "He should be tending to his own shores."

"Very true," Tuck agreed.

"Well, no matter!" Robin said lightly. "The Festival starts tomorrow with the common entertainments: wrestling, foot races, boxing and a lot of feasting. The day after begins the knight's tournaments. I think the melee is first."

"It is," said Tuck. "That's in the morning and the single combats are in the afternoon, followed by two days of jousting. The archery contest is in the afternoon after the joust finishes on the second day."

"Is the archery contest the last event in the Festival?" Quatre asked.

"Yes. It is always followed by a large feast at the Castle for the nobility. Ordinary citizens are treated to a feast on the common."

"Sounds good!" Duo rubbed his hands together. "Four days of gambling with people who are overfed and drunk. This could be good."

"Do you feel better now, Papa Duo?"

"I may recover." His eyes sparkled. "But I may need a lot of sympathy from Heero first."

"Sympathy?" Heero muttered. "There's a new word for it."

Duo rolled his eyes at Wu-Fei. "Maybe a sympathy sandwich."

Wu-Fei covered his eyes and groaned.

"In the meantime," Quatre interrupted pointedly, "how do you plan on returning the tithes, Wu-Fei?"

"Indeed, our most honest citizen is Friar Tuck, but his association with the lawless element is too well known," Robin said.

Wu-Fei shrugged. "Treize can do it. As a gentleman and an outsider, he can say he was asked to serve as an intermediary."

Quatre pursed his lips. "That might work."

"Well then," said Little John, "there is nothing else but to await the return of Will and Alan with Sir Heero's horse and then it's to town for all of us."

"Except for Robin," Friar Tuck said. "If he is recognized, Sheriff Mark will likely arrest him."

"Alas!" cried Robin. "Will I not be able to call upon the beautiful Maid Marian? It has been so many days since my eyes last beheld her sweet countenance."

"You especially can't go see Marian," Trowa said firmly. "The Sheriff has his own designs on her and he's around her all the time. It is far too likely that he would see you."

"Oh alas!" Robin cried again and he sank to the ground with a loud sigh.

"I will stay and keep Robin company," Tuck said quietly, "and also make sure he remains in Sherwood. "I'll have one or two of the lads stay as well. With the Festival lasting so many days, everyone will have a turn in town."

"A good idea, Tuck," Little John agreed. "I will come back myself once or twice."

"Very good."

With all the arrangements made, everyone went about their business except for Robin, who remained seated mournfully on the ground. Roku approached him and put a paw on his knee.

"Don't feel bad, Mr. Robin. My mama and papas will make sure you get to marry Lady Marian."

Robin managed a sad smile. "I know and I appreciate their efforts. It just seems such a far off future right now."

Roku curled against Robin's side, put his chin on Robin's thigh and began to purr. Robin petted him on the head and after a while he began to smile more cheerfully.

Little John nodded toward the scene. "Your youngster seems to know how to lend the proper kind of comfort," he said to Quatre.

"Roku understands people very well, Little John."

"He's a good lad."

Will and Alan returned very early the next morning leading a big, raw-boned gelding.

"He's not the most attractive beast, I'll grant you," Will said, "but with that deep chest and thick hindquarters, you'll get good acceleration at the start."

Heero walked around the animal, looking it over. Then he stopped right in front of the horse's nose, caught it by the bridle and turned its head a little to one side so he could look directly into one of its large brown eyes. "Let's have an understanding," he said. "You're the horse; I'm the rider. I'm in charge. You do what I say without any nonsense and we'll get along just great. If not, we may have to have a discussion."

"Heero's discussions tend to be very painful for the other party," Duo remarked quietly to some of the Merry Men.

The horse blinked at Heero. Then it bobbed its head up and down and huffed through its nose.

"Can you speak to animals, Sir Heero?" Robin asked in surprise. "It would seem the beast answered you."

"No, that's Trowa. I just know how to reach an understanding with horses." Heero tugged on the horse's forelock. "So about this gear…" he began to Will.

Heero, Will and Alan huddled around the horse, looking over the saddle and bridle. After a short conversation, Heero declared the purchase adequate, so everyone who was going to town for the start of the Festival prepared to depart.

Robin watched with a wistful gaze. "If any of you have the opportunity to speak to my Lady Marian, will you please convey my undying affection?"

"We will."

By midmorning, the party was underway and they stood at the gates of Nottingham an hour before noon. The guards to either side of the wide-open gates stood at attention, their uniforms surprisingly clean. They waved the crowds through without much scrutiny.

"No doubt they are under orders to let in as many people as possible. Mayor DeBoers wants a successful and profitable fair, I'm sure," said Little John.

Heero rode in full armor at the head of the group with his helmet under his arm, preceded by Roku carrying a painted banner with Treize's crest on it. Heero drew excited stares and caused eager conversation up and down the streets.

"Who is he, do you suppose?"

"I have no idea. I don't know that crest."

"He certainly is handsome!"

"He looks so young!"

"He seems too slight to make much of a showing."

"Which contests do you suppose he'll enter?"

People crowded into the streets to follow Heero to the Registrar of the Games. The Merry Men used that opportunity to melt away into the crowd, leaving only the Gundam pilots and Roku to escort Heero.

The Registrar was seated at a table in the common, a few dozen paces from the castle gates. A rickety canopy provided some shade from the bright midday sun. The Registrar had the officious manner of the typical bureaucrat. He eyed the approaching party with faint disapproval, but the clerks seated to either side of him stared with excitement in their eyes.

"I am Lord Clark," the Registrar said with a disdainful sniff. "I will need to see the gentleman's papers." He held out a soft-looking hand.

Trowa stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Allow me the honor of introducing Sir Heero of Luxembourg, a knight of the very finest quality and breeding who seeks to amuse himself in these local games."

"Amuse himself!" Lord Clark exclaimed huffily. "The Nottingham Midsummer Festival presents the finest jousting event in the kingdom!"

"I have no doubt." Trowa made his agreement sound vaguely insulting.

Lord Clark puffed up even more. "His papers, if you please!"

Trowa presented Heero's fake papers, unrolling the parchment onto the table. Lord Clark looked it over carefully, obviously trying to find fault with it, but could not. He sniffed.

"These papers seem to be in order. What contests does Sir Heero wish to enter?"

"The melee, the single combat and the joust."

"All three?" Lord Clark was clearly surprised.

"As I said, Sir Heero seeks to amuse himself."

"Very well." Lord Clark entered Heero's name carefully into the roles while the clerks on either side of him added his name to the lists for each of the contests.

"The melee is tomorrow morning. Combatants must be prepared to enter the ring at three hours past dawn precisely."

Trowa inclined his head and they moved away.

"We should find an inn," Quatre said. "Something appropriate for a knight."

"I know a good place," Duo said. "Follow me."

"Do you think it was wise to antagonize the Registrar like that, Trowa?" Wu-Fei said. "He's bound to speak ill of Heero around court."

Trowa nodded. "I'm sure he will. That's just what we want. People are sure to bet against him now and increase the odds. Remember how eager everyone was at Camelot to see Heero trounce the French knights? The odds on Galvoisin were very long because no one wanted him to win."

"Not bad. Maybe we'll come out enough ahead on this thing for the Merry Men to pocket a little coin after all."

In Nottingham Castle, Treize and Zechs were being introduced to Prince John, who had arrived late the previous evening.

"Lady Margaret tells me you are visiting from Europe, Lord Treize," Prince John said in a smooth cultured voice. Prince John was very tall, but quite thin. He was clearly accustomed to being taller than all those around him and seemed faintly put out that he had to look Treize directly in the eye. His dishwater blond hair was also rather thin and lay limply on his narrow head, in noticeable contrast to Treize's thick brown curls and Zechs' long silver mane.

"That is so, Your Highness," Treize said. "And may I say that Lady Margaret's hospitality is easily the equal of any fine home where we have stayed in Europe." He beamed at Lady Margaret and she blushed prettily.

"Oh, Lord Treize," Lady Margaret giggled. "You do me too much honor!"

"Speaking the truth to a lady of such exquisite charm is never too much," Zechs said with a charming smile.

Lady Margaret turned pinker and giggled again.

"Indeed," Prince John said faintly. He looked momentarily nonplussed as he stared at Zechs. He drew in a deep breath. "I assume you gentlemen are here for the Midsummer Festival?"

"Yes," said Treize. "I hear this Festival is one of the finest in England. I look forward to the tournaments."

A page hurried in and whispered something to Mayor DeBoers. The mayor fixed his eyes on Treize.

"My lord Treize, I have just heard that a gentleman from your homeland has registered for the tournament. A young knight called Sir Heero. Do you know him?"

Treize chuckled warmly. "Oh, that would be my cousin's son. Too bad he's here, for now I shall have to bet on him or my cousin will never let me hear the end of it. He's a proper knight, but a bit reckless, or so I'm told."

"But would he have much chance against our local knights, my lord?" Lady Margaret asked worriedly. "I should feel terrible if someone of your kin came to harm."

Treize clasped her hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss, earning an angry stare from the lady's husband. "My lady, do not trouble yourself. My young cousin takes his risks the same as any knight. I'm sure he'll be fine." He tucked her hand into the fold of his arm and returned his gaze to Prince John. "But tell me, Your Highness, whom do you favor? Perhaps we can set a friendly wager against each other to make the contests more exciting."

Prince John smoothed his hair. "I normally do not make wagers, Lord Treize."

"Oh indeed? That is too bad. I thought a small, insignificant wager of, say, twenty gold crowns on my cousin's head against your chosen champion might be amusing."

There were exclamations of shock all around at the ridiculous amount that Treize regarded as small. Prince John went pale.

"Twenty crowns, you say?" Prince John licked his lips and looked around. People were watching him curiously. It would hardly due for a prince to balk at such a sum. He drew himself up. "I suppose that might be amusing."

"I should think so," Treize agreed. "Of course, my untried cousin against your no doubt seasoned champion calls for some kind of odds in my favor. Does four-to-one sound reasonable to you?"

"Four-to-one?" Prince John rasped.

"My cousin is very slight of build."

"You should take the bet, Your Highness," Sheriff Mark interrupted with a growl. "Guy of Gisbourne has never been defeated in a tournament. He will happily bear your honor into combat."

Prince John smoothed his hair again and produced a weak smile. "I am familiar with Sir Guy. He is a most formidable opponent."

"We are also acquainted with Sir Guy," Zechs said. He smiled sweetly. "Being familiar with my dear brother-in-law's young cousin, and having seen Sir Guy's sturdy bulk, I think he would be insulted by such low odds. I think six-to-one might be more reflective of his superior experience in the field."

"Six-to-one!" Prince John exclaimed hoarsely.

"Sir Guy is undefeated," Zechs reminded him.

"Ah… yes… well…" Prince John looked around again. Dozens of expectant eyes were fixed on him. "Why not?" he said with forced lightness. He squeezed a grin onto his thin lips. "This should be fun." He did not really sound like he thought it would be fun.

Zechs swept the assembled nobles with his most stunning smile. "Of course, we would not be proper gentlemen if we did not allow others to participate in this amusing little wager. Does anyone else care to try the odds? My Lord Treize and I will be happy to cover you," he purred.

Several rather dazed looking gentlemen immediately waved their hands and offered themselves up, although there was some question about whether all of them were offering money or were a few offering some other kind of payment.

Bright and early the next morning, the stands around the arena where the melee and the single combats would be held began to fill up. Three quarters of the seats were available for the common people. The other quarter were reserved for the nobility and therefore boasted cushions and canopies. Treize and Zechs were among the first nobles to arrive. They found the Gundam pilots, except for Duo and Roku, in the staging area with Heero.

"We've placed some rather significant bets on you, Heero," Treize said. "But it would look better if you didn't win too quickly. Can you at least make it look challenging?"

Heero shrugged. "I suppose, if any of these men can fight. But it's hard not to lop things off accidentally when they're clumsy."

"Try your best."

Duo and Roku appeared, both of them munching on pieces of roasted meat stuck on sticks.

"Gisbourne's not competing in the melee," Duo reported. "Apparently, he thinks it's beneath him."

"Too bad," Heero grumbled.

"He's signed up for the single combat, though. You guys are in different tiers, so if you both make it all the way, you'll meet in the final round."

"What do you mean 'if'?"

Duo grinned. "Meat stick?"

"No thanks."

"Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you're just better?" Zechs said.

"Damn right!"

"Let's go get seats."

Treize and Zechs took seats among the nobility and the others sat nearby with the commoners.

"This is so exciting!" Roku said.

"It sure is," Trowa agreed. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to seeing Heero fight again."

"Me, too," Quatre agreed.

An announcer stepped into the arena and waved his hands for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, good people assembled, lend an ear! Today begins the first of the knightly contests of valor: the Melee!" He paused to let the crowd cheer. "Eighteen proud gentlemen, the very flower of knighthood, will contest on these grounds. The last man standing will be the victor. Each knight may use his preferred weapon." The announcer bowed to Prince John and Mayor DeBoers. "By your leave, may the games begin!"

He dashed out of the arena and the knights began filing in. They formed three rows of six and faced Prince John.

Prince John leaned toward Treize and called, "Lord Treize, enlighten me. Which gentleman is your cousin?"

Treize pointed at Heero. "He is that slender youth at the left end of the second row, Your Highness."

Prince John's eyebrows rose and he smiled broadly. "He is indeed quite a slender youth. Beside these other knights, he looks no more than a boy."

Treize smiled. "He is young, I warrant, but his arm is strong enough."

"Well, then," said Prince John. He lifted his hand, from which a handkerchief fluttered, and the knights all bowed to him. Then they turned to face each other, some drawing swords, a few hefting axes, and one or two loosening out the chain on a mace. Prince John dropped the hankie and the announcer, who had climbed to a vantage point above the arena entrance shouted, "Begin!"

The knights clashed with a crash of iron on iron.

"Oops!" Trowa said.

"That's not Heero's fault," Duo said. "That guy shouldn't have been trying to use a mace. His technique is all wrong."

"Yeah," agreed Quatre. "And if they cauterize his stump quickly, he shouldn't bleed to death."

"Oops!" Trowa said again.

"That wasn't Heero's fault either," Wu-Fei said quickly. "That knight stepped into the path of his sword."

"Are those his intestines poking out through his armor?"

"Could be."

"Oops!"

"Ok, that one was Heero's fault."

"We should have reminded him to not use his overhand stroke. That guy looks kind of dead."

"Yeah."

"Hey look! That one's running away."

"I guess he doesn't want to win."

"Maybe he just wants to keep his brains in his head."

"Possibly."

"Oops!"

"Not again."

"I think the helmet deflected the blow. Oh. Maybe not."

"That doesn't look good."

"They say brain injuries don't really hurt."

"But I bet that cracked skull stings like a son-of-a-bitch."

"Oops!"

"Maybe the rest of them should run away."

"No, I think Heero's getting the hang of it. That guy's arm just looks broken."

"In two places."

"But he's not bleeding!"

"Much."

"Cut Heero some slack. He hasn't done this for a while."

"Good point."

"I hope not too many of these guys were signed up for the single combat or that tournament will be pretty short."

"Yeah."

"I think it's over. There's just that one guy and the way he's trying to climb the wall implies he's done."

"I figured that out back when he dropped his sword and started screaming like a girl."

Amid loud cheering, Heero turned to bow to Prince John before leaving the arena. Prince John's mouth was hanging open.

On seeing this, Treize called out. "Don't let this event mislead you, Prince John. You know it's mostly the lesser knights who sign up for the melee. Any half-way decent knight could make a good showing."

Prince John nodded mutely, but he did not look convinced.

Treize stood up. "Shall we adjourn for a nice luncheon, my dear Count?" he said to Zechs, his eyes sparkling. "Such a manly display always gives me something of an appetite."

Zechs stood up also. "I am completely at your disposal, my lord Treize, for I hunger as well." The seductiveness of his tone caused several nearby ladies to grow pale and fan themselves.

Duo stood up. "I'm going to see if I can stir up a dice game somewhere. I'll meet you back here for the single combat."

"Mama, may I go with Papa Duo?"

"All right, but stay out of trouble."

"I will."

"Let's go find Heero," said Trowa. "He may need help getting ready for the single combat."

"Assuming anyone is still willing to compete once they realize he's entered."

"True, but if everyone forfeits, he still gets the prize."

"But that makes for a boring afternoon."

"We should collect our winnings for the bets on the melee before anyone starts suspecting a setup," Wu-Fei said. "I'll go let the Merry Men know." He strolled off.

Trowa lifted an eyebrow at Quatre. "After we check on Heero, there's probably time to step back to the inn for an hour or so."

"Trowa Barton, are you having lustful thoughts?"

Trowa put his arm around Quatre's waist. "Let's go somewhere private and I'll show you."


	10. Heero Goes to Court

Chapter 10: **Heero Goes to Court**

"Feeling a little rusty, Heero?" Trowa asked. "You seemed a little hesitant out there."

"I hate trying to hold back," Heero grumbled. "It throws my rhythm off."

Quatre patted his shoulder. "I think you did all right. It looked like you only killed three or four guys. That's not too bad."

"Yeah."

"So, do you need us for anything?" Trowa lifted his eyebrows hopefully.

"No, I don't think so." Heero looked around with a slight frown. "I've got everything I need and a couple of local kids have offered to bring me some lunch."

"All right then, we're going to run back to the inn for a bite to eat ourselves."

"You're going all the way back to the inn for that?"

Trowa grinned. "That and maybe a few other things."

"Geez!"

"We'll be back in the stands in time for the single combat."

"You better be."

Trowa and Quatre strolled off.

At the castle, Treize and Zechs joined Lady Margaret for lunch after a brief interlude.

"My lady," said Treize, "how did you find the morning's entertainment?"

"It was most exciting, my lord!" Lady Margaret exclaimed. "Your nephew is a most skilled knight."

"Thank you. If you ask him, I am sure he would be glad to join us this evening after the day's events are concluded."

"Oh, do you think so? That would be just wonderful!" Lady Margaret clapped her hands excitedly. "I would be so pleased to meet him."

"I too would like to meet him," said Prince John in a dry tone. "Although he is slight, his skill seems far beyond that of a simple knight."

"Your praise does my family honor, Your Highness." Treize bowed slightly to Prince John. "I will of course convey the invitation to my cousin this afternoon."

"How do you think this afternoon's contest will conclude, Lord Treize?" Mayor DeBoers asked. He wore a rather unhappy frown, for he had been among those eager to flatter the prince by sharing in the bet on Gisbourne and Heero.

"Well," Treize replied with a charming smile, "I must have faith in my cousin, so I must hope that he will emerge victorious."

"Oh, surely he must!" said Lady Margaret. "He was so powerful in the melee!"

"My lady!" exclaimed Mayor DeBoers. "Have you forgotten that I have wagered against him?"

"What do I care about that?" Lady Margaret said with a wave of her hand. "Women do not indulge in such behavior." She smiled at Treize. "I think it would be a fine thing to see such a handsome youth take the victory again."

Mayor DeBoers face turned beet red. Lady Margaret ignored him.

After a pleasant meal, everyone returned to the arena to watch the single combat.

"There has been some attrition from the ranks of those signed up for the contest," Lord Clark, the Registrar, informed Prince John and the others when they arrived at their seats. "A few are too injured from the melee to continue and some others have chosen to withdraw."

"Are there still enough to make a respectable showing?" the Mayor asked.

"Aye, there are combatants enough."

"I trust Gisbourne has not withdrawn," Sheriff Mark said.

Lord Clark sniffed. "I should think not!"

"Well, we should have a good match then," said the Sheriff. "Gisbourne will make short work of young Sir Heero."

"Excuse me one moment," Zechs said and he walked over to where Trowa, Quatre and Wu-Fei had returned to their seats. "Where are Duo and Roku?"

"We don't know," Quatre said with faint irritation. "They should have been back by now. Duo better have a good reason."

"Oh look, here they come." Trowa pointed.

Duo and Roku came bounding up the steps.

"What ho, my friends!" Duo called as they neared. "I hope your day has been going as well as mine!" He flopped down on the bench beside Wu-Fei. "Drunks are crummy gamblers, which is a good thing for me. I cleaned up." He jingled his purse with a happy chuckle.

"How much is Roku holding for you?" Quatre asked pointedly.

"Just a few more purses worth. Hardly anything at all."

"How much!"

"It's not that much, Mama. We just replaced all the gold Papa Duo gave to Papa Wu-Fei for the bets on Papa Heero."

Everyone stared.

"All of it?" Quatre exclaimed. His voice was a little faint. "Feeling bad about parting with your coin?"

"Hey, I earned that!" Duo said. "It just felt wrong not having a little savings built up."

"A little savings?"

"It's just a few gold coins."

"Sounds more like a few hundred."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you go place a few more bets? There's probably time before the single combat starts."

"No can do," said Duo. "I have a card game lined up for after dinner. I figure I can double what I made this afternoon in one evening."

Zechs smiled. "I hope you will consider sharing your bounty with Robin. Remember, unless he marries Maid Marian, he may well die a virgin."

Duo shuddered. "That is too horrible to contemplate. Don't worry; I'll keep Robin in mind. Hey, you better get back to your seat Zechs." He pointed into the arena. "It looks like the first match is about to start."

Zechs returned to his seat just as the first two knights entered and bowed to Prince John. The combats proceeded quickly after that. Heero's first match was the sixth pair and his opponent did not look the least bit happy.

"I sure hope Heero doesn't kill him," Wu-Fei said. "He looks young."

"He's older than Heero," Duo said.

"But still…"

Heero did not kill his opponent, but the young man was cradling a broken arm when he left the arena.

"That wasn't too bad."

"There's still the next round."

Gisbourne's turn came in the eighth and final pair. He swaggered arrogantly into the arena amid wild cheers. His opponent, an older knight with a resigned look on his face, entered the arena calmly. The two men bowed to Prince John and faced each other.

"Gee," said Duo, "does it seem to anyone else that Gisbourne wastes a lot of effort when he fights?"

"Yeah," Wu-Fei agreed. "I got that impression when I fought him on the road."

Trowa nodded. "This fight should have been over by now, but he wastes so much time waving his sword about that he's missed at least three openings."

"How did he get such a reputation as a great fighter?"

"Maybe he's just playing around," said Roku.

"That's not very honorable."

"I don't think honor is all that important to Sir Guy of Gisbourne," Quatre muttered.

They watched as Gisbourne finally finished off his opponent with a dramatic flourish. He bowed to wild applause and marched from the arena.

"Well that was unimpressive," Duo said with a yawn. He scratched his belly. "How long do we have to wait before the next round?"

"Not long, apparently," said Trowa. Two fighters from the first round were entering the arena.

The next four fights went quickly, with Heero's ending the quickest because he was obviously getting bored. Treize immediately went down into the arena.

"Cousin! Lady Margaret has invited you to join us at the castle for dinner."

"Do I have to?" Heero muttered. "Making nice with a bunch of annoying nobles will ruin my appetite."

"Be nice, Heero," Treize chuckled. "When you finish beating Gisbourne, go get cleaned up at the inn and come to the castle."

"If I have to."

When Treize returned to his seat, Prince John called out to him. "Were you giving advice to your cousin on how to graciously accept defeat at Gisbourne's hands?"

"No, I was conveying Lady Margaret's dinner invitation." Treize smiled. "I'm sure my cousin already knows graciousness in defeat. It will be interesting to see if Gisbourne does."

The Sheriff frowned. "Are you impugning Gisbourne's honor?"

Treize shrugged. "Hardly." He sank gracefully into his seat beside Zechs. "I'm sure Gisbourne will show his true colors."

Heero's match was the first of the final two. After bowing to Prince John, he faced the other knight with a stern expression. The other knight regarded Heero with obvious alarm. He was a survivor of the melee and he clearly did not relish the idea of fighting Heero. He closed his visor quickly, raised his shield and held his sword at the ready. Heero raised his sword and glided forward on the balls of his feet. He feinted left and when the knight shifted his shield to that side, Heero flipped his sword in a quick arc to the right and cracked into the knight's shoulder. The blow knocked the knight to one knee and Heero followed it up with a second blow to the side of the helmet that sent the man sprawling to the ground. The stands erupted into cheers.

"That was pretty well done," Wu-Fei said. "Did you see how he turned his sword at the last instant so he hit with the flat of the blade?"

"Yeah, that was really cool," Duo agreed. "He's quick with his hands."

Prince John and Mayor DeBoers stared, flabbergasted.

"Lord Treize," Prince John rasped out. "Your cousin seems to get faster with every match he fights. Does he not tire like a normal man?"

"Ah, the stamina of youth," Treize replied airily. "I remember when I had such energy; where every hard effort seemed to energize me for the next." He grinned at Lady Margaret. "These days, I seem able to achieve such feats only in the bedroom."

Lady Margaret flushed and giggled. "Oh Lord Treize! How naughty of you!"

Several ladies and a few gentlemen sighed wistfully.

Treize chuckled.

"Here is Gisbourne," Sheriff Mark spoke up. "Now we shall see a real match."

Gisbourne waved to the cheering crowd as he entered the arena. The other knight seemed annoyed. He slapped his visor down as soon as he completed his bow to Prince John and clapped his sword against his shield as he turned to face Gisbourne. The fight lasted considerably longer than Heero's had. Gisbourne's tendency for flamboyance prolonged the fight as his opponent tried to use Gisbourne's larger bulk against him. Eventually, Gisbourne landed a hard blow on the other knight's shield and knocked him backward. The knight landed heavily on his back and dropped his sword. Gisbourne stepped forward to rest his sword tip briefly against the fallen knight's throat before stepping back and turning to bow to Prince John again.

"Now that was a match!" Prince John exclaimed. "What a battle!"

"I agree!" Mayor DeBoers nodded. His voice squeaked a little with excitement. "Gisbourne is a powerful fighter."

"Gisbourne must be tired," Treize remarked casually. "I imagine there will have to be a short break before the final match."

"Yes," said Lord Clark. "There is always a rest period before the final match."

"Perhaps there is time to get a glass of wine," Treize said. "All this fighting has left me breathless."

Zechs leaned close and murmured in Treize's ear. "I'll ask Roku. He always seems to have a bottle of something tucked away." He strolled over to where the Gundam pilots were sitting. "I say, Roku, Treize is thirsty. Do you have any wine?"

"Sure, Mr. Zechs." Roku reached under his left arm and produced a beautiful cut glass decanter filled with a deep red wine. He handed the decanter to Zechs. "I have some glasses that go with it." He pulled two glasses out and smiled shyly as he handed them over. "Do you mind giving them back when you're through? I picked them up because they're pretty."

"Of course. Thank you." Zechs returned to Treize. "That boy can always be counted on to have just what is required." He handed the glasses to Treize and removed the stopper from the decanter. He carefully poured the wine and replaced the stopper. He placed the decanter between his feet.

Treize handed Zechs his glass and took a sip. "This is an excellent vintage."

"Yes it is," Zechs agreed after taking a zip. "I wonder where Roku got it?"

"It's probably better not to ask."

"Probably not," Zechs agreed.

Duo leaned close to Roku. "What food have you got, Roku? I wouldn't mind a snack about now."

"I have a roast chicken."

"Mind sharing?"

"No." Roku produced the chicken and he and Duo split it.

Quatre frowned. "Didn't you two eat lunch while you were gambling?"

"We had a couple of snacks," Duo mumbled around a mouthful of chicken.

"Which means they ate more than the rest of us," Trowa said. He smiled affectionately at Roku. "You shouldn't worry about Roku not getting enough to eat when he's with Duo, Quatre."

"I don't, in all honesty." Quatre shook his head. "It just makes my stomach hurt imagining how much they consume."

"They burn it off."

Many of the spectators used the break to get food and drink, and vendors worked their way through the stands selling meat pies, bread and cheese, and foaming tankards of ale. The crowd was feeling pretty good by the time the contest resumed. They cheered enthusiastically when Heero and Gisbourne entered the arena, with a few even jumping to their feet, which resulted in several other spectators getting showered with ale.

Despite the bulk of his armor, Heero looked slender and young next to Gisbourne's broad-shouldered bulk.

Prince John smiled confidently. "There seems little comparison between the two, wouldn't you say, Lord Treize?"

Treize lifted his wine glass in a small salute. "Would you care to increase the wager, Prince John? As your champion appears to be twice the size of my young cousin, perhaps we should double the wager."

Prince John licked his lips.

"Single combat is quite a bit different from jousting," Zechs said. "Perhaps there should be separate wagers for the two contests." He stroked his fingers through his long hair, pulling the silken strands over one shoulder. "Sir Heero seems at a disadvantage here, but bulk matters somewhat less than skill in the joust."

"I agree," said Treize. "What do you say, Prince John? Shall we double the wager and split it between the two contests?"

Prince John stared at Treize with narrowed eyes and swallowed uncertainly. "Why not? Should they each take one event, our wagers would break even."

"Even so." Treize saluted with his wine glass again. "Let the final match begin."

Prince John faced the two knights and accepted their bows. Heero and Gisbourne turned to face each other.

"What do you think Heero will do?" Quatre whispered to Trowa. "With the way Gisbourne waves his sword about, Heero might very well skewer him."

"He won't," Trowa whispered back. "Remember, he wants to beat Gisbourne in the joust."

"Oh, that's right."

Gisbourne held his shield slightly to one side and swung his sword in a dramatic series of sideways figure eights. Heero watched this display without moving. Gisbourne abruptly broke out of his pattern and swung for Heero's head. Heero raised his shield and took the full brunt of the blow without moving. He didn't even shift his feet. Gisbourne used the rebound of his sword to make another swing at Heero's knees. Heero swung his shield out this time and swept Gisbourne's sword back with enough force to spin him out of position. Gisbourne pulled his shield up to protect his exposed side, but Heero didn't swing at him. Instead, he slid the edge of his sword underneath the lower edge of Gisbourne's shield and pushed up. Gisbourne's shield cracked into his chin guard, snapping his head back. Gisbourne took a startled step backward and his left arm flung up and out, carrying his shield completely out of position. Heero immediately crashed his sword against Gisbourne's exposed left side and staggered him. Gisbourne was forced to rest his sword tip against the ground to steady himself and Heero immediately cracked him on the right side of his head. Gisbourne went to one knee. He brought his sword and shield up, but in a kneeling position, he could neither maneuver nor put any force into his blows. Heero showered him with blows, preventing Gisbourne from regaining his feet and eventually disarming him.

The crowd was on its feet, roaring. "Sir Heero! Sir Heero!" they chanted, waving handkerchiefs and pounding their hands together in excited applause.

Treize stood up and toasted Heero with the last of his wine.

Prince John said nothing, but he could not have been heard over the crowd anyway. He dabbed at his sweating brow with his handkerchief and acknowledged Heero's final bow with a slight wave. Then he leaned over and whispered something to Mayor DeBoers. The two men rose and made their way out of the stands, followed by other nobles.

Treize and Zechs made their way over to the Gundam pilots.

"Thank you, Roku," Zechs said. He returned the empty decanter and glasses.

Roku tucked them away. "You're welcome, Mr. Zechs."

Zechs tugged Roku's braid. "Call me Zechs, little one. We're practically related."

Roku grinned. "Ok, Zechs."

"Heero is supposed to join us for dinner at the castle tonight," Treize told the others. "Don't let him weasel out."

"We won't."

"I'll come with him," Wu-Fei said, "to make sure he doesn't get 'lost' on the way over."

"Good idea."

"Mama, may I go with Papa Heero and Papa Wu-Fei and have dinner at the castle, too?"

"Of course you may, my dear. But make sure you don't do magic in front of anyone and don't let anyone see you get stuff out of your storage space."

"Ok."

Treize and Zechs left for the castle and everyone else went down to look for Heero. They found him surrounded by adoring fans clamoring for a chance to touch the young knight and congratulate him. Heero looked like he was facing a gaggle of Relenas. The Gundam pilots forced their way through the crowd.

"Good job, Heero!" Trowa congratulated him. "You made that last a long time."

Heero shrugged. "I did my best."

"It looked great!" Duo said. "For a good millisecond there, I thought Gisbourne had a chance."

Heero glared at him.

"Treize told us about dinner at the castle, Heero," said Wu-Fei. "You're going."

"But I don't want to!"

"No whining. You're going."

Heero muttered something in Japanese.

"Don't repeat that," Quatre said to Roku.

"Yes Mama."

"Let's go back to the inn," Trowa suggested. "Heero needs to clean up for dinner and I want to make sure we get a table."

They returned to the inn.

Duo grinned mischievously. "I think Heero should take a bath. I'll help him."

"Behave yourself, Duo," Quatre said. "Roku is going with Heero so he needs a bath too. Wu-Fei can tend them if they need anything, since he's going as well. You can eat and go to your card game."

"Oh fine! Take all the fun out of it."

Later, as Wu-Fei, Heero and Roku walked to the castle, Heero kept muttering to himself.

"I don't see why I have to go!" Heero finally complained aloud. "I'm not a nobleman."

"Yes you are," Wu-Fei assured him. "You're Treize's cousin, remember? And you're a knight, which makes you a second-tier nobleman at least. So suck it up and put on your snooty face. This should be fun."

When they arrived at the castle, Heero was immediately greeted with excitement.

"What a wonderful performance, Sir Heero!" one young lady gushed. "I have never been so excited!"

"You are very skilled, Sir Knight!" another gentleman exclaimed.

Heero accepted these accolades with a reasonable amount of grace. But then Lady Margaret saw him. She clasped Treize by the arm and pressed one slender hand to her plump bosom.

"Oh! My Lord Treize! Pray introduce me to your wonderful cousin!" Her breast heaved as she drew several deep breaths.

Treize smiled magnificently as he led her up to Heero. "My dear Lady Margaret, please let me introduce Sir Heero Yuy, my cousin."

Lady Margaret curtsied prettily. "It is such an honor to meet you, Sir Heero. It was thrilling to watch you today. I swear my heart simply stopped during your last fight."

Heero bowed slightly. "Thank you, my lady."

Lady Margaret looked at Roku, who was standing next to Wu-Fei behind Heero. "Is this handsome boy your brother, Sir Heero?"

"Um, yes. I hope you don't mind me bringing him along. He wanted to see the castle."

"He is most welcome!" Lady Margaret said. She held out her hand and Roku shook it solemnly. She looked at Wu-Fei. "Have we met before?"

Wu-Fei bowed. "No madam, but I have been honored to stand in your court before. I serve Lord Treize."

"Oh yes, I remember you." She turned back to Heero and looped her arm through his. Heero suppressed a pained expression. "Sir Heero, perhaps you will sit beside me at dinner tonight. I would love to hear more about you."

"Of course."

Zechs stopped next to Wu-Fei. "He looks constipated," he whispered to Wu-Fei.

Wu-Fei chuckled. "He'll survive. He's putting on his 'Relena' face."

"Ah."

At that moment, Prince John entered. His thin face looked even more sallow than usual. His eyes immediately fell on Heero and his expression became sour. "I see our hero of the hour has arrived."

"Do you suppose he made that pun on purpose?" Wu-Fei whispered.

"I doubt it," Zechs whispered back. "I haven't noticed any tendency toward wit in Prince John."

Treize put his arm proudly around Heero's shoulders. "Is not his achievement even more impressive when you see him without his armor?" he said brightly.

Prince John's lips pinched together like he was sucking on a lemon. "I should not want to make the mistake of equating size with valor."

"Of course not," Treize agreed. "Come, let us dine." He turned toward the tables.

"You don't wish to discuss our wager?"

"Not now," Treize said. "There will be time enough after the joust. As you said, should Gisbourne emerge victorious there, we will break even." He favored Prince John with a gracious smile. "I would never insult Your Highness' honor by implying you might not make good on our wager should I win."

Prince John managed a sickly smile and he inclined his head. "Of course." He waved a hand toward the tables. "Let's eat."

Much later, when dinner was consumed and most of the diners were well into their cups, Zechs looked around.

"I don't see Roku."

Wu-Fei looked around too. "He probably wandered off to explore the castle."

"I hope he leaves something behind."

"He's not as light-fingered as Duo," Wu-Fei chuckled. He yawned and stretched. "I'll go look for him. It's time we went back to the inn anyway. Why don't you tell Heero to meet me out front?"

"Will do."

Wu-Fei found Roku in the hall outside the dining room. "Ready to go?"

"Um hmm," Roku yawned. "The castle is really neat."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"A few things."

"You might not want to mention to Mama Quatre what you picked up."

"That's probably a good idea."

Heero appeared out of the dining room wearing a look of tremendous relief. "Thank god! Can I please go kill someone now?"

Wu-Fei laughed. "No. Let's go find Duo. I'm sure he'll be glad to help you work off some of that nervous energy."

Heero lifted an eyebrow at him. "You're not interested?"

"Sure, but I think I'll wait until you're not talking about killing people."

"Fine. Let's go. If I can't kill anyone, I sure as hell am gonna fuck somebody."

"Watch your language."

"Sorry Roku."

"It's ok, Papa Heero."


	11. The Jousting Tournament

Chapter 11: **The Jousting Tournament**

Little John arrived at the inn early the next morning with news from Sherwood. "Robin sends his congratulations on your stunning victories, Sir Heero. He deeply regrets not having the opportunity to personally witness your unparalleled prowess."

Heero snorted. "That sounds like Robin."

"Before I left yesterday," Little John continued, "I heard that the odds on Sir Heero have gotten quite short. In fact, a few dealers are no longer taking bets on the joust."

"That must have Gisbourne ticked off, if he's heard about it," Trowa commented.

"I would think so," Little John agreed. "We may have difficulty redeeming all of our wagers after Sir Heero defeats him."

"Stop calling me 'Sir'," Heero muttered. "I recognize that you all think I'm great. Just use my name."

"How modest!" Duo chuckled.

Little John inclined his head. "Perhaps in private, Sir Heero."

Heero groaned.

"Say Trowa," said Duo. "Where are Quatre and Roku?"

"They're finishing up a spell. Remember, Quatre was going to make a mail shirt out of Wu-Fei's scales for Heero."

"Oh, that's right. He figured out how to do it?"

"Yeah, last night after we… um… Before we went to sleep." Trowa grinned sheepishly. "They should be down soon."

In fact, Quatre and Roku walked in at that very moment. Quatre had his hands behind his back and a big smile on his face. Roku was grinning too.

"Stand up, Heero," Quatre said. "I have something for you." Heero stood up and Quatre dramatically swept out the dragon-scale shirt, holding it up against Heero's chest. The shirt hung down to his hips and the sleeves extended to just above his wrists. "I think that will fit. What do you think?"

Heero slid a hand over the smooth scales appreciatively. "This is really great, Quatre. I'm very impressed. It feels like satin."

"Look at the way it shimmers!" Roku said. "It's so pretty."

"It certainly is," Duo agreed.

Everyone crowded forward to examine the shirt close up and feel how smooth it was.

"It feels just like your skin, Wu-Fei," Duo said. "On your back, I mean. It's like the scales are still on you."

Wu-Fei rubbed the shirt with his fingertips and then slid a hand under the back of his own shirt. "You're right. It does sort of feel the same. That's weird."

Everyone insisted on comparing the feel of the shirt to the feel of the scales on Wu-Fei's back and agreed that it did feel the same.

"Try it on, Heero," Quatre said. "I want to see how it looks."

"Ok." Heero took off the padded shirt he wore under his armor and slipped the mail shirt over his head. The supple material flowed over his muscles and settled against him like a second skin. "That's interesting," Heero murmured to himself. He bent, twisted and flexed in different directions and the shirt moved with him, stretching as necessary to stay flat against his skin. It shimmered in rainbow colors when the sunlight struck it.

"That's beautiful," Little John said. "But it looks too flimsy to serve in the place of chain mail."

"Let's test it," Heero said. He produced a knife out of nowhere and flipped it to Duo. "Stab me."

Duo grinned broadly. "You don't know how many years I've waited to hear those words!" He lifted the knife and plunged it toward Heero's chest without the slightest hesitation.

The dragon-skin shirt turned the blade like plate steel.

"I'll be damned!" exclaimed Little John.

"Dragon scales are the hardest substance in the world," Quatre stated matter-of-factly. "He could take a crossbow bolt to the chest and survive, although it would leave one hell of a bruise."

"In other words, he wouldn't even notice it," Wu-Fei said.

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" said Little John. He felt the shirt again. "And these are the same scales Master Wu-Fei shed from his back a few weeks ago?"

"Yup. All those scales came from our fire-breathing friend here."

"Well, Sir Heero, had I even the slightest doubt before about your certain victory over Guy of Gisbourne, it's gone now," Little John chuckled gleefully. "I look forward to seeing Gisbourne laying on his back in the lists, a defeated man."

"I think it's time to get ready," Trowa said.

"Right." Heero put his padded shirt back on and the others helped him put on his armor.

"I'll go get your horse, Papa Heero."

"Thanks, Roku."

The lists for the jousting tournament, like the arena, were a permanent fixture in Nottingham. The high stands could accommodate hundreds of seated spectators and a railing installed in front of the stands on both sides allowed room for several dozen more to stand, except for a gap in the middle on one side in front of the shaded and padded seats where the nobility would sit. The gap allowed the jousters to salute Prince John before their contests and to receive his congratulations after a victory.

The group escorted Heero to the staging area where the knights were preparing for the contest and found Alan and Will already there.

"We've been looking over the selection of lances," Alan said. "I picked out a dozen or so for you to use today, Sir Heero. There are so many knights entered in the joust, I think you will end up riding at least eight passes, assuming you unhorse your opponents on the first pass."

Heero nodded. "Thanks. I'll try to be efficient."

"Just try not to kill anyone," Quatre admonished him. "Land good hits on their shields, please."

"Yeah, yeah."

They left Heero in Alan and Will's care and went up into the stands.

Roku pointed. "I see Mr. Treize and Mr. Zechs."

Treize and Zechs were sitting with the other nobles in the canopied section of the stands. Zechs waved at them and they waved back.

"You know, I really missed this," Duo said as he sat down. "There's just something so delightfully primal about watching two guys try to jab a six meter wooden stick through each other's midsection."

"You have a very primitive streak in you, Duo," Wu-Fei said.

"Thank you. Later on, I'll show you some of my other base instincts."

The first pair of knights rode into the lists and saluted Prince John. Each pair of knights rode against each other until one of three things happened: one of the knights was un-horsed, one knight landed two solid hits to his opponent's body, or the pair had made seven passes. If neither knight landed a hit to the body, points were awarded based on whether or not one knight broke his lance on the other knight's shield. In the event that neither knight was unhorsed or landed two blows to the body, the winner was determined by the number of broken lances, since a broken lance indicated a more direct hit to the shield. It was possible for a tie to result, in which case both knights were allowed to advance. A knight could also withdraw, if he was injured by a blow but managed not to fall off his horse.

No knight was eliminated from the first round of the joust until he had lost three times, so the crowd had the opportunity to see each knight compete multiple times. The competition would continue into the afternoon until only eight knights remained. Those eight knights would then compete the next day in three rounds of single elimination jousts to determine the final winner.

In his first match, Heero sent his opponent flying off the back of his horse on the first pass.

"Ouch!" said Duo. "That has got to hurt, hitting the ground in all that armor."

"I think the padding inside is supposed to help that," Little John.

"It still leaves bruises," Wu-Fei said. "Sir Hagrimore told me once that falling off a horse in full armor hurts just as much as jumping off a tall building."

Little John winced. "That sounds unpleasant."

"And knowing Hagrimore when he'd been drinking," Duo added with a chuckle, "I bet he tried it."

"Oh, dear."

"Look, it's Sir Guy's turn," Roku said.

"Watch him carefully," Trowa said, "just in case Heero's not in a good position to see his technique."

Gisbourne broke his lance on his opponent's shield on the first pass. As he trotted back to get his second lance, Quatre frowned.

"That was a good hit. It should have knocked that guy off, or at least rattled him."

"I was thinking the same thing," agreed Duo. "Gisbourne's position was perfect. There's no way that guy should have been able to sit still through that. Gisbourne pulled the hit."

Little John stared in surprise. "Are you saying he cheated? But why would he do that?"

"To improve the odds," Wu-Fei grumbled. "No doubt he's heard that the bookmakers were giving even money on him and Heero this morning and Heero un-horsed his opponent in one pass. Depending on how this afternoon goes, the odds could be in Gisbourne's favor by tomorrow. I imagine Gisbourne is planning to place a couple of bets on himself, win the contest and clean up."

"That's dishonorable!" Little John exclaimed.

"I think we're all agreed Guy of Gisbourne is not an honorable man," Quatre said.

Gisbourne knocked the other knight off on the next pass and trotted off the lists to a chorus of cheers.

"He's a good jouster," Trowa admitted grudgingly.

"Yeah," Duo nodded. "It's not easy to cheat at jousting without people seeing it. I'll run down and talk to Heero. I'll be right back." Duo jogged down the steps.

"Do you think we'll get through the whole first round by lunch time?" Roku asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Don't you have a snack with you?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, but Papa Duo said we could have meat pies for lunch. I like meat pies."

"Why don't you eat your snack? I'm sure you'll still have room enough for meat pies later."

"Ok." Roku produced a shiny red apple. "Would anyone like an apple?"

"Sure, I'll have one," Wu-Fei said.

"I wouldn't say no," said Little John, "if you have another."

Roku produced more apples and everyone munched away.

Duo returned. "Hey! Apples! Got any more, Roku?"

"Yup." Roku handed Duo an apple as he flopped down in his seat.

"What did Heero say?" Trowa asked.

"He saw Gisbourne's fight. He says Gisbourne gripped the lance with a little bit of space between the guard and his gauntlet so it would slide a bit on impact before shattering. That little bit of give absorbs just enough energy to keep the impact from knocking the shield back. Heero says he does that all the time to keep from running people through if he lands a body blow."

Little John's eyes went round. "But he un-horsed his opponent!"

Duo grinned. "But the guy only just cleared his horse's tail. If Heero had really put some effort into it, the guy would have flown three horse-lengths, not one." He chuckled. "Anyway, he says he's not planning to do that when he jousts with Gisbourne."

"So he might run him through?" Wu-Fei said brightly. He sat up straighter. "Too bad that won't be until tomorrow."

"It might cause trouble if Sir Heero kills Gisbourne," Little John said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Duo said cheerfully. "Heero wants to humiliate him. Gisbourne can't suffer the embarrassment of defeat if he's dead."

"And a few lance holes won't kill him," Wu-Fei added with a chuckle.

They watched as the remaining matches of the first round were completed and the second round started. After a dozen or so matches of the second round were completed, a break was called for the midday meal. Treize and Zechs joined the others.

"We decided to skip lunch at the castle," Treize said. "Are you eating at the inn?"

"No," said Trowa. "We're going to cruise the festival grounds and see what's available. Duo and Roku recommend the meat pies at this one particular booth."

"They're really good!" Roku spoke up.

"Well, on that recommendation," Zechs said with a smile, "I think we should all go."

The meat pie booth was popular, but at the sight of nobles in the crowd, the proprietor shoved the other patrons aside to make room for Treize, Zechs and their party right in front.

"Now, noble sirs," he exclaimed. "I, Bernard Belbow, have the very finest meat pies in Nottingham, fit for even the finest table, and all at quite reasonable prices, too!" He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "How many shall you have?"

"Two each for all of us," Treize said, "and two extra just in case." He winked at Roku.

"Very good, my lord!" Belbow beckoned quickly to his cooks and the pies began piling up on the counter.

Treize handed the man a gold coin. "I appreciate such swift service."

Belbow bowed to Treize with an ingratiating grin. "You are very generous, my lord! I shall throw in two more pies to show my respect." He beckoned to his cooks again.

Between Duo and Roku, the pies were disappearing from the counter just as fast as the cooks were putting them out. When they finally moved away, Treize looked around.

"So how come each of us is holding only one pie when I ordered over twice that many?"

Duo grinned. "We're just hanging onto your seconds for you. Roku will have it when you're ready."

"I couldn't possibly eat more than one of these," Zechs said. "It's huge."

Duo's eyes sparkled. "I know!"

"I can't eat this at all," Wu-Fei complained. "Lord knows where this meat came from. You know they eat rat in this century, right?"

"Marinated rat is a delicacy!" Duo exclaimed. "And it keeps the rat population under control."

Wu-Fei turned green.

"Would you like some bread instead, Papa Wu-Fei?"

"Please."

Roku traded Wu-Fei's meat pie for a small loaf of bread.

"I know a place where we can get berry tarts with clotted cream for dessert," Duo said.

"That sounds good," said Trowa. He licked his fingers.

"You're finished already?" Quatre remarked in surprise. He was only half done with his pie. "This is a lot of food."

"I was hungry."

"Apparently."

"Are you going to finish that, Mama?"

"No." Quatre handed the remainder of his pie to Roku, who wolfed it down in three quick bites. Quatre shook his head. "Do try to chew your food occasionally, Roku."

"Yes, Mama."

When the joust resumed, there was an air of seriousness in the demeanor of the first two knights to appear. They clashed with a loud snapping of wood as each man shattered his lance on the other's shield.

"I guess both these guys already have two losses," Duo said.

"Probably," agreed Wu-Fei.

When Heero's turn came up again, he was paired with a burly knight who had beaten his first two opponents in a single pass. This knight, Sir Verleon, looked even bigger than Gisbourne.

"What ho!" Prince John called out to Treize. "That knight looks sure to take your cousin. His arm is as thick as a tree stump!"

"He is a big fellow," Treize agreed with a nod. "He might indeed give my cousin some slight trouble."

The two knights settled in place, facing each other. When the flag was lifted, they spurred their horses forward and their lances dropped down to point at an angle across the low fence separating the riders. Heero's lance was dead still despite the pounding gallop of his horse. It struck dead center on Verleon's shield and immediately brought to light the fact that Verleon had made a tactical error. Undoubtedly because of his vast size compared to Heero's smaller bulk, he apparently assumed he could take the impact from Heero's lance without difficulty and therefore made no effort to turn the blow. Subsequently, the power of Heero's strike brought him to a halt instantly, even though Heero's lance shattered on impact, and Verleon's horse galloped out from underneath him. The knight hung in the air just long enough for his horse's tail to clear his backside, and then he dropped straight to the ground, landing rather unceremoniously on his armored butt.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then the audience erupted into thunderous applause, chanting Heero's name and stamping their feet until the stands were vibrating. Heero self-consciously waved one gloved hand before riding off the lists.

Prince John stared with his mouth hanging open.

"I think he had to put a little effort into that one," Zechs commented.

"It's better for him if everything doesn't come too easily," Treize said wisely.

The other Gundam pilots were applauding just as vigorously as everyone else.

"That was great!" Duo cried.

"I think he's starting to have a little fun," Wu-Fei added. "It looked like he was almost smiling just then when he waved."

Gisbourne was obviously irritated when he finally rode out for his match. His face was dark and his brows hovered so low over his eyes it looked like he was squinting. He dispatched his opponent quickly by aiming for his head instead of his shield. The knight tried to shift aside to avoid the blow, but the move spoiled his aim and his lance struck the edge of Gisbourne's shield and didn't break. Gisbourne managed to land a glancing blow on the side of the knight's helmet and he tumbled sideways from his horse.

"That's a filthy tactic!" Duo snarled angrily. "In Arthur's day, they would have disqualified a knight for that."

Little John was surprised. "In truth? Gisbourne does that all the time to defeat a difficult opponent."

"The man is lower than a snake's belly!" Duo grumbled. "I bet he'd stab a guy in the back, too."

There was only one more match after that and the two knights made four passes before one had landed two good hits. With that knight's elimination, the field had been reduced to the requisite number of eight men and the contest was over for the day. As they exited the stands, Duo made his way over to Treize.

"Treize, are you having dinner at the castle tonight? I want to come with you and play dice with the nobles. I've cleaned out everyone else."

Treize lifted an eyebrow. "You can't possibly need any more money. And besides, if you win all the nobles money, how are they going to pay their debt to me when Heero whips Gisbourne's butt tomorrow?"

Duo pouted. "Aw, come on! What else am I going to do all night?"

"Why don't you oil Wu-Fei's scales?" Zechs suggested with a smile.

Duo brightened immediately. "Now there's a real good idea. And his scales are still fairly new. Regular oiling is important for good scale health."

"You're a thoughtful friend." Zechs put his arm through Treize's. "Anyway, I'm tired of hanging around with nobles. Let's go bar-hopping. If you get me drunk enough, maybe you'll get lucky."

"I have to get you drunk for that?" Treize smiled. "I thought all I had to do was say bend over."

"That works too."

"Nevertheless, bar-hopping sounds like fun. Duo and Wu-Fei can come with us and then we can all go back to the castle later to, ah, sleep."

"Cool!" Duo said. "I'll go get Fei."

Heero, Trowa and Quatre declined to go bar-hopping and Quatre declined for Roku.

"He sees quite enough of Papa Duo's debauchery, thank you."

"Aw man!" Roku muttered.

In the morning, Zechs had trouble keeping his eyes open and he kept leaning his head on one hand. "Now I know what Friar Tuck meant about the sun being too loud," he groaned. "What the hell were we drinking last night?"

"Ale!" Duo said cheerfully. "It's great stuff isn't it?"

"Ugh!" Zechs grunted. "Did I throw up?"

"No," Treize laughed, "but I do recall you singing some of the filthiest drinking songs I've ever heard."

"I was singing? Oh god!"

"You weren't that bad," Wu-Fei assured him. "But you kept getting offers for sexual favors and Treize nearly got in a fight."

"I'm possessive."

Zechs hung his head in his hands. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"That's ok, you behaved yourself. At least until I got you back to the castle. You were a little wild after that."

"I was?"

"Oh yeah!" Treize grinned. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"I don't remember any of this!"

"Bar-hopping was your idea."

"If I ever make such a foolish suggestion again, hit me."

"How about I just spank you? Oh wait, I already did that last night." Treize chuckled warmly.

Zechs groaned. "I'm getting old. I used to be able to hold my liquor."

"You're just out of practice," Duo said. "We should do it again tonight."

"You're insane."

Duo just laughed.

A big crowd was already forming when they arrived outside the lists later that morning. People were clustered all along the route to the staging area, anxious to get a glimpse of Heero. Duo made his way through ahead of the others with Roku beside him, calling out "Make way for Sir Heero, festival champion!" This produced both cheers and good-natured boos, but the real effect was that people crowded forward and paid less attention to their purses. Duo had relieved a dozen or so plump gentlemen of their excess coin and passed it to Roku by the time they reached Alan and Will in the staging area.

"Did you hear the news?" Will asked when they stopped beside him. "Gisbourne was in a brawl last night."

"Was he injured?" Heero demanded.

"No, but he nearly crippled some poor sap. He claimed the fellow insulted him."

"But what I heard," Alan put in, "was that the man wasn't even talking to Gisbourne. He and a companion were arguing about a wager they had and it came out that the fellow had bet on Heero. Gisbourne just attacked him."

"That's not right," Duo growled.

"I should say not," Will agreed. "I daresay we won't be the only ones happy to see Gisbourne lying face down in the dirt later."

Heero nodded sharply. "I'll be glad to oblige you."

"Let's go sit," Roku said eagerly. "I don't want to miss any of the matches."

"Good idea."

Normally, it would have been more fashionable for the nobles to show up at the last minute, but today the stands under the canopies were already crowded. Treize calmly shooed two other gentlemen aside so he and Zechs could sit next to Lady Margaret.

"Today's match promises to be most exciting, my lady," Treize said smoothly. "Should you feel at all faint at any time, I urge you to lean on me."

Lady Margaret's breathing quickened. "You are such a gentleman, Lord Treize," she said a little breathlessly.

Mayor DeBoers' mouth worked soundlessly.

"Ah, here are the first pair," Zechs said. He leaned over and whispered loudly to Lady Margaret, "it excites me to watch men locked together in sweaty combat."

Lady Margaret went pale and every person within earshot, man or woman, suddenly looked faint.

"Indeed?" Lady Margaret whispered hoarsely.

Zechs leaned back and trailed his fingers through his hair with a brilliant smile. "Oh yes," he purred. "A demonstration of powerful manhood is undeniably stimulating."

Lady Margaret slumped against Treize and there was a sort of domino effect as nobles all around Zechs collapsed against a neighbor.

Treize shook a finger at Zechs. "Restrain yourself, my dear Count," he murmured, "or I shall have to spank you again."

Zechs tilted his head to one side and regarded Treize through his bangs. "Oh dear!" he murmured back. "My poor bottom!"

With a small moan, Lady Margaret fell into a swoon.

Mayor DeBoers went red-faced with jealousy. He gestured angrily to Prince John. "I think the knights are ready to begin!"

Prince John, who had been watching Zechs with helpless admiration, waved hastily at the two knights and the men prepared to joust.

The first two matches were exciting, but it seemed as if no one was really paying much attention. But when Heero came out in the third pair, the audience rose to their feet with a loud cheer. Heero inclined his head in acknowledgment and the cheer swelled to a roar.

"Man, I didn't know Heero could play a crowd," said Duo.

The other knight looked a little dismayed and Heero didn't waste any time putting him out of his misery. Within seconds, the poor fellow was stretched out in the dirt looking up into the bright blue sky. Heero favored the crowd with a small wave on his way out, earning another roar of adulation.

Gisbourne entered while the crowd was still cheering and the noise quickly faded away to half-hearted applause. The angry scowl that formed on his face was plainly visible and his opponent, unfortunately, bore the brunt of his wrath. Gisbourne smashed his lance into the other knight's shield so powerfully, the shield cracked. The knight was not knocked off, but he dropped his shield and from the way he cradled his arm, it was clearly broken.

"I yield!" the knight cried and he urged his horse slowly off the lists.

Gisbourne saluted Prince John and trotted smartly out.

"It looks to me like Gisbourne is more accustomed to being the crowd favorite," Trowa remarked. "I think he's pissed."

"Obviously, these people have been starved for a true knight," Quatre said. "Heero is reminding them of how a knight should behave."

"Perhaps it will lead to a reemergence of truly honorable behavior."

"One can only hope."

Since it was obvious everyone wanted to see Heero and Gisbourne as the final match, the director of the tournament pitted them against the winners from the other two matches in the semi-final round. Those two knights did not appear to relish the role of appetizer, but that was obviously how both Heero and Gisbourne viewed them, since each of them knocked his opponent sprawling in record time.

A short break was announced before the final match and Roku produced a small snack for him and Duo to eat.

"What are you eating, Roku?" Quatre asked curiously.

"It's a potato pancake."

"Where did you get that?"

"A lady in the market was selling them. It has chopped onions in it."

Wu-Fei perked up. "That sounds pretty good."

"Would you like one?"

"Sure." Wu-Fei munched on the pancake with an approving expression. "That's not bad."

"See?" said Duo. "Not all the food is bad here."

"It's probably just a fluke."

A sudden cheer announced the entry of Heero and Gisbourne back into the lists. The two men rode side by side but they did not look at each other. They saluted Prince John and then rode to either end of the lists without ever making eye contact. Heero gripped his lance and waited as still as a statue, while Gisbourne made a show of lowering his visor and positioning his shield before grasping his own lance. The crowd held its collective breath while they waited for the flag to go up.

Gisbourne clapped his heels against his horse's sides a scant instant after the flag moved.

"Whoa!" Duo said. "Either Gisbourne has good reflexes or he cheats."

Heero let Gisbourne's horse take four strides before he kicked his own horse into motion. From a standing start, Heero's horse was at full stride in three powerful leaps and was matching Gisbourne's horse stride for stride. Their lances dropped into position. Not a sound could be heard but the thunder of hooves and the creak of armor.

Gisbourne aimed high, going for a head shot.

Heero aimed directly for Gisbourne's shield, his arm completely rigid. As the knights closed on each other, Heero raised his shield, effectively blocking his own vision, but his arm never wavered. Gisbourne's lance glanced off of Heero's shield and slid past the side of his helmet. But Heero's lance speared into the center of Gisbourne's shield with such force that the shield cracked in two. The splintered end of the shaft rammed into Gisbourne's breastplate with a resounding clang and lifted the big knight clean out of his stirrups as Heero tipped the lance up slightly. Gisbourne was carried along on the broken point of Heero's lance for four long strides before Heero flung the lance over the fence and let Gisbourne crash to the ground.

Gisbourne skidded along on his side before rolling over twice and ending up on his face.

"YES!" Duo shouted. He leaped to his feet, along with every other person in the stands.

"HEERO! HEERO! HEERO!" The chant rose up like thunder, shaking the stands and echoing from the buildings on every side.

Duo bounded down the steps onto the lists with the other Gundam pilots on his heels. "Way to go, Heero! What a finish!" He dashed up to Heero and caught the horse's bridle as Heero swung down. "You're the man, Heero! I am so totally turned on right now!"

Heero pulled his helmet off to reveal a very slight smile. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Good? It was fantastic!" Quatre exclaimed. "You're an artist, my friend."

"I agree completely," said Trowa.

Roku impulsively hugged Heero around the waist. "That was really neat, Papa Heero! Will you teach me to joust?"

Heero's smile widened and he patted Roku on the head. "Sure, Roku."

A sudden cry caused everyone to turn.

"What the hell?" Wu-Fei said.

Gisbourne was charging toward them, knocking defenseless people out of his way with his heavy steel gauntlets. His thick black hair stuck out wildly from his head and spittle sprayed from his mouth as he screamed with rage. "You…! You…! I'll kill you, you wretch!" he shouted as he dragged a long-bladed dagger from a sheath at his waist and plunged toward Heero.

Heero just stood there without moving.

"Oh, I've had quite enough of this asshole!" Duo exclaimed. He took two steps, jumped into the air and kicked Gisbourne square in the face. Gisbourne went down like a felled tree. Duo brushed off his hands. "There. Now, who feels like some lunch before the shooting contest?"


	12. The Archery Tournament

Chapter 12: **The Archery Tournament**

"I think Prince John is hiding from me," Treize said with a chuckle.

Lady Margaret looked shocked. "His Highness would never do such an ungentlemanly thing! I am certain he is only resting before the archery tournament. I heard there are over fifty entrants. The match will take a long time."

"That's true," Mayor DeBoers put in. "Prince John mentioned to me that he was feeling somewhat indisposed. He plans to join us when the field of archers has been winnowed down to the final few."

"Ah," Treize said.

Zechs smiled innocently. "I imagine losing forty gold coins in two days might give any man an upset stomach."

Mayor DeBoers flushed. "Such a sum is no doubt a mere pittance to Prince John," he exclaimed haughtily, but his anguished tone implied that he personally did not find the sum a pittance.

"That's good," Zechs replied cheerfully, "for then he should have no trouble paying before he returns to court." He turned his magnificent smile on Lady Margaret. "But tell me, my lady, do you mean to wait until the match is nearly over before attending as well?"

"Well," Lady Margaret fanned herself daintily, "I had thought to arrive a little bit later. This has already been quite a long day."

"Ah, how unfortunate!" Zechs took her soft hand in his and gazed deep into her eyes. "I love archery and I had hoped to illuminate for my lady the skills of the different archers. Each man has his own technique, you see, for ensuring his arrow pierces the very center of the target each time with solid penetration."

Lady Margaret went pale.

"I myself find it quite stimulating when a skilled marksman hits the target again and again," Zechs continued with a straight face.

"I think I need to sit down," Lady Margaret whispered faintly.

"Let me help you," Zechs said, but Mayor DeBoers quickly shouldered him aside.

"Allow me, my dear," Mayor DeBoers said, fixing Zechs with a furious and confused stare.

Zechs stepped back with a slight bow.

Treize moved next to Zechs and murmured into his ear, "You are being extremely naughty again, my dear count."

Zechs touched his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. "Perhaps we should also rest during the early rounds of the archery contest," he suggested softly.

"Zechs…"

"I wouldn't mind lying down for an hour or so."

Treize lifted an eyebrow at him. "We are expected, you know."

Zechs sighed. "Oh, very well." He turned and bowed to Lady Margaret. "I will keep a seat for you close by, my lady."

Lady Margaret managed a gracious smile, even though she looked like she might swoon again. "I look forward to joining you later," she exclaimed breathlessly. Her husband's dark glower showed he was not looking forward to it.

Treize and Zechs departed to meet the others at the archery tournament.

The archery tournament was held on a stretch of the common which had been kept clear of booths and tents. Temporary stands were erected along one side of the range, with seats for the nobility set closest to where the archers would stand so they would be relatively safe from stray arrows. The range was in a slight depression, which allowed crowds to stand behind the archers and still have a fair view of the targets. Crowds also stood along the side opposite the stands.

Treize and Zechs found the others outside an enclosure with a chest-high railing near the shooting end of the range. Trowa stood on the inside leaning on his bow. Other archers were also inside the enclosure, some oiling their bowstrings, others checking the fletching on their arrows.

"All ready?" Treize asked as they arrived.

"Yup," Trowa nodded. "We each get to shoot three arrows in the first round. They take the best two of the three and then eliminate the archers with the poorest combined marks. It shouldn't be a problem for me. The targets are so close for this round even Robin might have trouble missing."

"Sounds good."

Zechs pointed at the shapeless cloth hat on Trowa's head. "Is that supposed to be a disguise?"

Trowa chuckled. "Yeah. Roku got it for me."

"I think it makes him look different," Roku said primly. "It's not like anyone else can tell he still smells the same."

"True."

"Are you going to sit in the stands for this?" Treize asked.

"Are you kidding?" Quatre exclaimed. "Have you seen some of these archers? I'm standing behind them where I have a reasonable chance of not being shot."

"All right, then we'll see you after the match. We're going to sit with the nobles."

"We should have asked them if they got the money from Prince John," Wu-Fei said after they left.

"Probably not or they would have mentioned it," Quatre said. He looked around. "Have you seen any of the Merry Men?"

"A few. And I saw Little John and Friar Tuck while we were looking for Trowa in the pen."

"It's not a pen!" exclaimed Trowa. "It's an enclosure to protect us fine archers from you rabble."

Wu-Fei chuckled. "Sorry!"

"Let's go look for Little John," said Duo. "He's nice and big; he can shove his way to the front and get us a good spot. Too bad Heero decided to skip the shooting match. People would be happy to make room for him."

"Yeah, right after they finished mobbing him," Wu-Fei said with a laugh. "We were lucky to get him back to the inn before he started cracking people over the head."

"That's true. He was starting to look a little testy."

"He could have used his armband," Roku said. "No one would have recognized him then."

"He could have," agreed Quatre, "except that it seems like sprites always turn up whenever he uses it. There must be something about a marked person using magic that really attracts them."

"And I really don't think it's a good idea to have sprites around during an archery contest," said Duo. "I can just see them thinking it's funny to send arrows flying in all directions."

"Good point," Wu-Fei acknowledged. "Maybe it's better that Heero's not here. Roku, can you smell Little John?"

"Yes." Roku pointed. "He's over there."

"Ok," said Quatre. He patted Trowa's hand. "Shoot good. We'll see you after you win. Lead the way, Roku."

Quatre, Duo and Wu-Fei followed Roku around the perimeter of the enclosure to where Little John and Friar Tuck stood among the crowd.

"What ho!" Little John called when he saw them. "Is Master Trowa prepared?"

"He is," said Quatre. "We thought we'd stand behind the archers to watch. Can you find a good spot for us?"

"Certainly!" Little John agreed cheerfully. He began forging a path through the crowd until he had brought them to the crest of the slope behind where the archers would stand. People were clustered on the slope starting from about halfway down. Most were sitting. "This seems a good spot," Little John declared as he cleared aside a group of men standing in the way.

"This is great," Quatre agreed. He spread out a bit of cloth and sat down in the grass. The others all sat down as well. "We can see the archers and the targets."

Roku waved towards the stands. "Mr. Zechs is waving at us."

Everyone waved back.

"There aren't very many nobles watching," noted Wu-Fei.

"They usually wait until the field is winnowed to twelve or so archers," Friar Tuck informed them. "With this many archers to get through, it will be an hour before that happens."

"Here we go," Duo said as the first group of eight archers came out to face the targets. "How far do you think that is? Twenty-five meters?"

"Looks like it," Quatre said.

The archers launched their first flight of arrows. All eight hit the target within either the second ring or the center circle.

"This could take a while," Duo remarked. "We should have brought more snacks."

"Do you want a meat pie, Papa Duo?"

"Yeah."

Little John looked on with interest. Roku noticed.

"Would you like a meat pie, too, Mr. Little John?"

"You are very kind to offer, little one," Little John said. Roku gave him a pie.

Duo, Roku and Little John munched on meat pies while the first group of archers finished their three flights and the hits were scored. Then the next group of archers filed in. Trowa was in the third group. His three arrows ended up bunched so close together in the center of his target that they looked like one fat arrow.

"That was way too easy for him," Duo said.

"It certainly looks that way," Quatre agreed. "But twenty-five meters is really close. They need to move those targets back to a more reasonable distance, like one hundred meters."

"Yeah, then he might have to draw his bow all the way back."

At the conclusion of the first round, the referees huddled together to compare the scores while several young men dashed out to move the targets back another twenty-five meters. The twenty-four best scores were kept and the winners from the first round prepared to shoot again. Once more, Trowa's three shots were clumped together in the center of his target.

"It's still too close."

"Yup."

The field was winnowed to twelve men and the two outside targets were turned around. The remaining six were carried back another twenty-five meters.

"Now we're getting to some reasonable distances," Duo said approvingly.

"They'll shoot in two groups of six now," Friar Tuck said.

Trowa was in the first group this time. His first shot landed dead center. His second and third shots landed just to either side of the first, forming a neat little row. The other archers stared at him.

"He's showing off," Quatre muttered.

"I think seventy-five meters is still too close."

"Look," said Roku. "More nobles have shown up."

Everyone looked and saw that the stands were Treize and Zechs were sitting were now quite full of finely dressed men and women. Prince John was seated in the front row in a place of honor right across from the archers. The sour expression on his face was plain for all to see.

"Prince John looks mighty unhappy," Little John noted.

"No doubt because he has to cough up forty gold coins," Duo laughed. "He doesn't look the sort to enjoy parting with his money."

"Look who's talking," Wu-Fei whispered loudly to no one.

"Hey!"

The field was reduced to six archers at the end of the round and the targets were moved again. As the field hands marched back another twenty-five paces, some of the archers started to look nervous.

"Maybe Trowa will have to break a sweat now."

Trowa's three arrows landed in a neat column this time, with the middle arrow resting directly in the center of the target.

"Or maybe not."

Only one other archer was able to land all of his arrows in the center of the target, so he and Trowa advanced to the final round and all the others were eliminated.

In the stands, Sheriff Mark leaned forward to examine the two remaining archers with an intense stare. "One of these men," he murmured in a low voice to Mayor DeBoers, "must be Robin Hood. He is known to be one of the finest archers in England. And with such a prize as a golden arrow to shoot for, I know he could not resist this contest."

"Indeed!" Mayor DeBoers said excitedly. He leaned forward as well. "I shall be more than happy to see that blackguard behind bars."

The Sheriff signaled to two of his deputies, who stood near the end of the stands keeping a clear aisle so the nobility could come and go unhindered by commoners. One of these men in turn signaled toward the crowd and several burly men in dark brown sheriff's uniforms began moving forward.

Treize observed the movement with a frown. "Do you mean to halt the contest, my lord Sheriff?"

"Indeed not, my lord Treize," the Sheriff replied. "I am as anxious as you to see who shall win. But I think the winner will receive more than he expects." The Sheriff chuckled darkly. "I have an additional surprise for the victorious archer."

Zechs leaned close to Treize and murmured. "I think he means to arrest him. He must think Trowa is Robin Hood."

Treize nodded. "I think so too and that is not a good thing. I do not think our beloved Quatre will react well to the sight of Trowa being arrested."

"I fear that is a rank understatement, my love."

As they spoke, all but one of the targets was being turned around. The tournament announcer stepped into the open and cried loudly, "The remaining archers will shoot at the same target. Each man will loose two arrows. The single arrow closest to the center will win!"

The crowd cheered excitedly as the first archer stepped forward. He took his time setting up his shot and then loosed his arrow smoothly. It thudded into the target no more than the width of its shaft from the very center.

Trowa nodded approvingly. "A good shot, sir," he said.

The man smiled slightly. "But I think you mean to beat it."

"I shall certainly try." Trowa lined up and shot his arrow in a single smooth motion. It struck so close to the first man's arrow, it stripped off a line of fletching. His arrow had struck dead center.

The crowd applauded with great excitement.

"That was a pretty good shot," Duo said.

"Um hmm," Quatre nodded. "Let's see what the other fellow does."

Trowa's opponent examined his final arrow carefully, checking the straightness of the shaft and the cleanness of the fletching before nocking the arrow. He drew his bow slowly, stood completely motionless for two heartbeats and then released the arrow. It flew through the air in a smooth arc and struck the center of the target, splitting Trowa's arrow.

The crowd leaped to its collective feet with a roar.

"What a shot!" Mayor DeBoers cried. He turned to Sheriff Mark. "Surely that must be Robin Hood. No man could possibly beat such a shot!"

But Sheriff Mark was staring speculatively at Trowa. "Perhaps not. But I shall wait until the last arrow is released before I release my men."

Trowa meanwhile regarded his opponent's final arrow with lifted eyebrows. "I must say, friend, that is a damn good shot."

The archer grinned broadly. "It is the best I've ever made, without doubt! Perhaps the best ever!"

Trowa nodded slowly. "It will be hard to beat." He stepped up and raised his bow, an arrow already resting against the string. The audience became suddenly silent, as everyone held his or her breath.

"Now he's finally serious," Quatre murmured.

Trowa drew the string back to his cheek, held it for just an instant and released. His arrow sped to the target and split the shaft of his opponent's second arrow neatly in two.

There was a brief moment of utter silence and then the crowd erupted into such a roar that birds in the forest for miles around flew up in panic. The other archer stared with his mouth open.

Trowa turned to him with a slight smile. "You presented quite a challenge. I wasn't sure I'd be equal to the task."

The man shook his head and muttered faintly, "I don't believe it!"

Sheriff Mark stood up. "Well done, sir! Deputies, bring our winner here so that I might congratulate him."

The deputies immediately pushed forward with drawn swords and surrounded Trowa.

"Drop your bow!" one ordered harshly. He threatened Trowa menacingly with his sword.

Quatre leaped to his feet. "What the hell are they doing!" he cried. His arm snapped up and he pointed a trembling finger over the heads of several spectators at the nearest deputy. "_Vos imperiti transformare…_" he began.

Duo leaped to his feet and grabbed Quatre's arm. "Stop that! There are too many people!"

"Let me go!" Quatre yanked himself free of Duo. "Those damn deputies are NOT arresting Trowa!" He stormed down the slope, shoving people in all directions as if they did not outweigh him by a dozen or more kilos.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed as he darted after Quatre with Wu-Fei on his heels.

Roku bounded after them. "Come on, Mr. Little John! We have to stop Mama! He turns people into stuff when he's angry!"

"What!" Little John exclaimed in confusion. "What do you mean he turns people into stuff?"

"I told you having a sorcerer in our midst was bad!" Friar Tuck exclaimed, but he and Little John stumbled after Roku, shouldering their way through an increasingly disgruntled crowd.

"What's going on?" someone cried. "Why are they arresting the winner?"

"That was the greatest shooting I've ever seen!" cried someone else. "That man is to be lauded, not imprisoned!"

"See here, you lout!" a man cried as Quatre pushed him aside.

Quatre glared at him. "_Transformare pullus!_" he muttered and the man became a chicken. A woman screamed in panic and tried to back up, knocking over several other people.

"Dammit, Quatre!" Duo shouted. "Cut it out!" He lunged for Quatre's arm and missed. "Crap!"

Another man yelled at Quatre and he also became a chicken. More people panicked and a general stampede began, but without any organization to it. People tried to run in every direction, since no one was quite sure what the source of the threat was. From the stands, Sheriff Mark began shouting orders and his deputies formed into a tight circle around Trowa and hustled him away toward the castle.

Quatre stopped in his tracks and pointed toward the deputies retreating backs. "_Vos imperiti…_"

Duo dashed up behind him and smacked him across the back of the head with his jeweled knife. Quatre slumped to the ground unconscious. "Quick!" Duo shouted to Wu-Fei. "Let's get him out of here. We can come back for Trowa."

"Right!"

Between them, they hefted Quatre and dashed away.

Roku fell in beside them looking worried. "What happened to Mama?"

"I knocked him out before he lost control. We don't need him turning half of Nottingham into chickens and blasting the castle to rubble."

Little John went pale. "Could he do that?"

Duo nodded. "Oh yeah, if he's really pissed. But we'll get him calmed down before that happens. Let's get back to the inn and tell Heero what happened."

"Do you think Mr. Treize and Mr. Zechs can help Papa Trowa?"

"Maybe. Wu-Fei can go over to the castle and talk to them after we get Quatre tied up."

"You're going to tie Mama up?"

"I think that would be a good idea. At least until we can talk sense into him. Can you put a spell on him so he can't cast any more spells for the time being?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Duo grinned at Roku. "Don't worry. Mama Quatre will be all right. He just gets a little upset when people he cares about are threatened."

"Do you think Papa Trowa will be all right?"

Duo laughed. "He'll be fine. Remember, he's got his staff, so he can always summon a great spirit if he needs help. I imagine a giant boar spirit would liven things up in the castle pretty nicely."

"You have a mean streak, Duo," Wu-Fei panted.

"Who, me?"


	13. A Daring Rescue

Chapter 13: **A Daring Rescue**

"No, Quatre," Duo said with great patience, "you may not blow a giant hole in the side of the castle to rescue Trowa."

Quatre frowned. "I promise I'll miss all the load-bearing walls. Not too much of the castle should collapse."

Duo sighed. "Quatre, you know Trowa can take care of himself. He's not in any real danger. Be patient. We will come up with a plan to rescue him that does not involve risking the complete destruction of Nottingham Castle and everyone inside."

"It wouldn't be a very big hole. Seven or eight meters, tops."

"Quatre…"

Quatre, seated cross-legged on the floor of the room at the inn which he was sharing with Trowa and Roku, struggled briefly against the sturdy rope wrapped several times around his body, pinning his arms to his torso. "You can untie me. I'm perfectly all right now."

"Do you still want to blow up the castle?"

"Just part of it."

"Then you're not all right." Duo glanced at Heero. "What do you think?"

Heero regarded Quatre with his arms crossed. "I think we should knock him back out."

"Some friend you are." Quatre struggled some more and then gave up with an exasperated sigh. "Well, what are you going to do about Trowa, then? How do you know he's not in danger? The Sheriff thinks he's Robin Hood. He might try to hang him without waiting for a trial."

"Wu-Fei went to meet with Treize and Zechs to find out what's going on. Little John and Friar Tuck have gone to get Robin and the rest of the Merry Men. We'll get Trowa out of the dungeon before anything bad happens." Duo grinned. "Trust me!"

Quatre hung his head. "Trowa's gonna die!" he moaned.

"Mama!" Roku said. "Papa Duo will rescue Papa Trowa. I trust him." He put his arms around Quatre. "I'm going with him."

Quatre glared at Duo. "So you're planning to risk my baby's life too?"

"Mama! Stop it." Roku kissed Quatre on the cheek. "Papa Trowa is ok. I would know if he wasn't."

Quatre looked at Roku. "Really?"

Roku nodded.

"Well, I suppose I can wait a little while before I take care of the matter myself."

"Good." Duo rubbed his hands together. "But you'll understand if I wait to untie you until after we have Trowa back."

"I'll remember this," Quatre growled. "I hope you like being a lizard."

"Mama, you may not turn Papa Duo into a lizard."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine," Quatre pouted. "But he better get Trowa back in one undamaged piece or else!"

"It'll be fine," Heero grated. "You should trust us. And Trowa."

Wu-Fei, Treize and Zechs entered the room at that moment.

"How is Trowa?" Quatre demanded immediately.

"He's fine, for the moment," Treize replied. "The Sheriff had him locked up in the dungeon before we even made it back to the castle. He hadn't yet gone to talk to him when we got there. He and the mayor were too busy gloating about the capture."

"But what will they do when they find out he's not Robin Hood?" Quatre asked.

"They'll have to let him go, of course. They can't just go around arresting stray archers on the chance that they might be Robin Hood."

"Won't someone recognize him?" asked Heero. "He went to the castle with you before as your servant."

"I doubt it. No one really looks at servants. Not even other servants sometimes."

"But if you tell them he's your servant, they'll have to let him go!" Quatre pointed out. He squirmed inside the rope. "Untie me and let's go tell them who he is."

"Well," Treize looked a little embarrassed. "I'd rather not do that. You see, it would look rather coincidentally bad that all the contests were won by people connected to me and I just conveniently turned up right before the tournament. Especially with the rather large bets I placed with prominent individuals."

"That's a good point," Wu-Fei agreed. "And we still haven't collected all the bets. We need that money to clear Robin's name."

"Money is not as important as Trowa!" Quatre growled. "I want to hear plans about getting Trowa back, dammit!" He started muttering under his breath in Latin.

Roku put a gentle hand on Quatre's arm. "Stop that, Mama."

There was a knock at the door and a soft voice hissed, "Anon, friends!"

Duo opened the door and several hooded and cloaked men slipped inside. They tossed their hoods back as soon as Duo closed the door, revealing Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Alan 'a Dale and Will Scarlett. The room was getting rather crowded.

"Friends!" Robin exclaimed in an anguished tone. "I am devastated that good Master Trowa has been arrested in my stead! I would have gone to the castle at once to take his place, but Little John prevented me."

"That is a fool's idea, Robin, and you know it," Little John replied. "They would just throw you in beside Trowa." Little John looked around at the others. "I sent Jarvis and a few others to sniff out what they could. It seems the Sheriff is aware he has the wrong man but he's not letting that news get about. He is hoping that Robin will do something foolish rather than let an innocent man hang in his place."

"It is not foolish, but honorable, to prevent such a wrong!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hanged!" Quatre exclaimed.

Will Scarlett nodded. "There is talk of a hanging, yes, but I agree with Little John that it is probably just a ploy to smoke out Robin Hood."

"And it will succeed!" Robin exclaimed rather dramatically. "I will go to the Sheriff at once and…"

"Be quiet, Robin!" Little John interrupted him. "You'll do no such thing." He looked at the others. "But I do hope you have a plan to rescue your companion."

"Yeah!" Quatre declared. "Let's hear the plan!"

Duo patted Quatre on the head. "Well, at the moment, the plan is mostly preventive, since Quatre here was planning a major frontal assault using explosive magic." Duo chuckled. "And they call me impulsive! Anyway, I was thinking that a diversion would be helpful while Wu-Fei, Roku and I sneak in and spirit Trowa out of the dungeon."

Little John nodded. "We can help with that. No doubt the Sheriff is expecting some kind of trouble." He rubbed his hands together and grinned wickedly. "We can give him a whole peck of it!"

Duo and Little John huddled together and started making plans. Quatre watched them with an angry glare. Treize leaned over to address Quatre.

"Try not to worry, Quatre. Zechs and I will go back to the castle and keep an eye on things. We can cause a stir in the castle to keep the other nobles occupied during the rescue. We'll have Trowa back safe at your side in no time."

Quatre sighed. "I just don't like it when his life is in danger."

"I understand completely," Zechs said. He regarded Treize with a fond smile. "But Trowa has survived worse."

Treize stepped over to join the plotting between Duo and Little John.

At last, Duo turned to face the others. "All right. We've got a plan. Heero, you take Quatre and go back to the camp in Sherwood with Alan and Friar Tuck. Treize and Zechs are going back to the castle. Little John, Will and the Merry Men will be setting up a pleasant little diversion in the streets of Nottingham, and Wu-Fei, Roku and I will prepare to sneak into the castle. The Sheriff will probably expect something to happen after midnight, or even close to dawn, so let's jump the gun and really screw him up. We'll stage our rescue right at the end of the evening meal, when everybody's nice and sluggish." He giggled maniacally. "This should be fun!"

Charged with their assignments, everyone prepared to get started, with only Quatre protesting.

"At least untie me first!"

"No way. I don't trust angry sorcerers."

"Heero!"

"Give it a rest." Heero scooped Quatre up and flopped him over one shoulder. "I'll let you ride my horse."

"Gee, thanks!"

Meanwhile, deep under Nottingham Castle, Trowa sat against the driest wall of his dungeon cell with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. A dozen or so mice ran back and forth across his legs, pausing every now and then to sit up on their hind legs and chitter at him with their whiskers twitching.

Trowa listened attentively. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not sure they're going to feed me. If they do, I will be glad to share."

All the mice stopped to chitter at him at once.

"Do they really? I can't say I care much for stale bread."

A voice from the next cell interrupted him. "What are you on about in there? Have you cracked already, Robin Hood?"

"I'm not Robin Hood," Trowa replied. "And the mice have just been telling me that prisoners are fed nothing but stale bread."

"Aye, if we're lucky. Sometimes it's rotten potatoes. I think whatever they clean out of the kitchen that's deemed too spoiled for the pigs ends up here."

"That sounds unappetizing."

"No lie." The other prisoner paused. "So you say you're not Robin Hood?"

"No. The Sheriff just mistook me for him."

"That's too bad. I wouldn't mind meeting Robin Hood. He gave me old mum some coin once to buy bread. Decent fellow."

"That he is."

"Well, good luck to you. I hope they don't hang you."

"Thanks and the same to you."

Upstairs, Treize stood with his hands on his hips regarding Prince John with a slightly disappointed expression, but his voice was as silky smooth and patient as ever. "My dear Prince John, while I can certainly understand that your gambling loss is unexpected, surely any true gentleman would endeavor to settle the debt before leaving town. I do not know how much longer I will be in Nottingham myself. I would be terribly disappointed if our debt were to remain unsettled."

Prince John frowned. "I intend to pay my debt Lord Treize. All I am saying is that I must return to London to collect it for you."

"I see."

Zechs stroked his fingers through his hair. "Perhaps some king of collateral would ease Lord Treize's mind, Prince John." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I probably shouldn't mention this, but Lord Treize has a bad habit of skewering his debtors in duels."

"A duel!" Lady Margaret exclaimed, horrified.

Mayor DeBoers looked dumfounded. "You would dare to challenge His Highness to a duel!"

"Of course not," Treize replied in a tone so unconvincing that Mayor DeBoers lost all color from his face.

Prince John looked to be on the verge of apoplexy. "You… you… overstep yourself, Sir!" he spluttered. "I am a true prince of the Blood Royal! My person is inviolate!"

Treize inclined his head slightly. "Your Highness mistakes me," he said in a faintly threatening tone. "And you misunderstand Count Zechs. I admit I do have a passion for dueling, but I only resort to that when there is no other recourse. Obviously, Your Highness would never renege on a debt, so I should have no reason to demand satisfaction face to face."

Prince John began to wheeze. "I am sure we understand one another, Lord Treize. I shall have your money by morning."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Prince John turned to Mayor DeBoers. "Lord Mayor, may we speak privately for a moment?" Prince John took the mayor aside and spoke to him quietly and earnestly. Mayor DeBoers grew paler and paler as they spoke. Finally, he nodded weakly and Prince John smiled.

Zechs leaned close to Treize and whispered, "I think Mayor DeBoers is about to make good on the Prince's debt."

"I think so too," Treize whispered back. "I wish him good luck recovering the money later."

Zechs chuckled softly as he turned to Lady Margaret. "Well, all this talk of duels and demanding satisfaction has given me an appetite." He offered her his arm. "Shall we dine?"

"Of course, my lord!" Lady Margaret slipped her arm through his and put her head close to his. "Lord Treize would not really challenge Prince John to a duel, would he?" she whispered.

"Absolutely not," Zechs replied, sounding just as unconvincing as Treize had. "Although, admittedly, he has gone longer without fighting a duel since we've been in Nottingham than I can recall him lasting before. It really is a very bad habit with him. That's why I like to keep him busy with frequent, ah, practice sessions." He smiled intimately at Treize and lowered his voice to a silky whisper. "I find if I keep Lord Treize well satisfied with a little man-to-man interaction, he is less inclined to engage in random duels."

Lady Margaret drew in a long, deep breath. "You are talking about sword practice, I presume," she said weakly.

"That's right," Zechs purred. "Treize needs to unsheathe his sword at least once a day or he gets extremely grumpy. Some days, he quite wears me out."

Lady Margaret began to fan herself.

"Will you sit beside me at dinner, my lady?" Zechs asked with the same seductive purr.

Lady Margaret managed a weak nod.

Treize stepped up on Lady Margaret's other side and took her free arm. "You are being naughty again, my dear Count," he murmured to Zechs. "You will give Lady Margaret the wrong impression of me." He put his lips next to Lady Margaret's ear. "Although I do confess I rather enjoy the intimate little contests Count Zechs and I have each evening before we go to sleep. He always pushes me to my limits when we, ah, cross swords."

Lady Margaret's steps faltered and she slumped slightly, so that it appeared that only Treize and Zechs on either side of her were holding her upright. But for once, Mayor DeBoers appeared not to notice. He followed along behind the others, muttering to himself and shaking his head mournfully.

Prince John frowned as he marched along beside the mayor. "It would be more seemly for me to escort our hostess in to dinner."

"What?" Mayor DeBoers mumbled. He looked up at his wife. "Oh, what does it matter?" he grumbled. "All of our guests will leave, and not too soon if you ask me, and then she will have to settle for her husband again."

"Do you include me in that group?" Prince John exclaimed huffily.

Mayor DeBoers barely glanced at him. "Certainly not, Your Highness." He managed to sound just as unconvincing as Treize and Zechs.

Prince John glowered at Treize's back. "This visit has been less satisfactory than I had hoped."

"For everyone," Mayor DeBoers muttered under his breath.

Behind them, Sheriff Mark just smiled. "But let us not forget our success in regard to putting an end to the pesky Robin Hood."

"But it is not Robin Hood who sits in my dungeon right now," Mayor DeBoers replied.

"But it will be, so enough," the Sheriff answered. "Robin Hood fancies himself a gentleman. He won't let us hang an innocent man. I predict that he will try some rescue before dawn and I am fully prepared for that. I have men stationed all about the castle and at the city gates. By morning, we'll have Robin Hood and probably some of his men as well. So for now, let's enjoy a good meal and celebrate a little."

Outside the castle, Duo, Wu-Fei and Roku huddled in the shadow of an empty booth on the common and studied the placement of the guards.

"I think the Sheriff suspects something," Duo remarked.

"Possibly," Wu-Fei agreed. "Ten guards seems a little excessive."

"There's more than ten," Roku said. "I can smell more inside, out of sight."

"Now that is excessive."

"Do you think dinner is over yet?" asked Roku.

"Treize said he'd signal us when dinner is over. I think it should be soon."

"It's pretty dark," said Wu-Fei. "How was he planning to signal us?"

"I see him," Roku said suddenly. He pointed at the top of the castle wall. "He's up there."

Wu-Fei squinted at the wall. "Are you sure? I don't see anything."

"Yeah. Anyway, it smells like him too."

"What's he doing?"

"Just leaning on the wall. Now he's walking away."

"That's the signal," Duo said. "Treize knew Roku was coming with us so we didn't plan anything dramatic. Wu-Fei, would you signal Little John, please?"

"Sure." Wu-Fei stepped around behind the booth and shot a thin jet of flame into the air. An owl hooted in response. "Ok, they saw it."

"All right," Duo said. "Get ready Roku. You'll go as soon as the commotion starts. You go now, Fei."

"Right." Wu-Fei strolled away across the common toward the castle gates. The guards immediately came to attention.

"Halt! Who are you and what's your business?"

Wu-Fei stopped just out of spear reach. "I am a servant of Lord Treize, who is a guest of your master and mistress. I was attending to his business and now I've returned."

The guards stared at him suspiciously. "In the middle of the night?"

Wu-Fei shrugged. "I had intended to return sooner, but I was delayed."

A sudden shout, followed by the clash of steel on steel announced the start of the diversion. More shouts and cries rang out, with one voice carrying above the others.

"To arms! An assault! An assault on the gate!"

"That sounded like Little John," Roku said.

Duo giggled. "Nothing like announcing your intentions to really get things going. You're on, little one."

"Goody!" Roku sprang out into the open and transformed into a dragon. He leaped up into the air, flew over the wall and dropped down into the courtyard spouting flame and roaring. The resulting commotion was quite satisfactory.

"What's that?" cried one of the castle guards. "What's going on?"

"I think you have a dragon inside," Wu-Fei remarked and he shot a long red tongue of flame at the nearest guard.

"Aiee!" the guard screamed and he leaped backward, dropping his spear so he could bat wildly at the smoldering spots on his clothes.

Wu-Fei raked all the guards with a little dragon fire and they scattered in panic. Duo dashed up beside him and they raced through the gate. In the courtyard, Roku was gleefully chasing guards in all directions, hissing fire at their backsides and swinging at them with his claws. He always managed to just miss, although a few guards had ragged tears in their uniforms and others showed singed spots. Those who were still in sight were desperately trying to climb the sheer castle walls because earlier escapees had barricaded the entrances to the castle and barracks.

Duo snatched his knife out of its sheath. "Knife, show me the way to Trowa's staff, please."

_The dungeon entrance is through that door on the left._

"Through there," Duo pointed. "Roku, could you open that door please?"

Roku bounded over to the door and smacked it firmly. The hinges bent but the door held. He smacked it again and the top hinge broke. A third blow caved the door in.

"Thank you. Watch your tail. We'll be right back."

Duo and Wu-Fei jumped through the broken door.

_Turn right and then go down the first stair on the left. Go down three flights and turn left off of the landing. The item you seek is in the third cell on the right._

Duo followed the knife's directions with Wu-Fei on his heels. Outside the indicated cell door, he skidded to a halt. "Hey, Trowa, you in there?"

"Hey Duo. What took you so long?"

"We had to keep Quatre from blowing up the castle to come after you. Gimme a second with the door." Duo produced a lock pick and quickly opened the door.

Trowa stepped out with a smile. "Thanks. This place is a little smelly. Apparently, the cells double as bathroom facilities."

Wu-Fei wrinkled his nose. "I didn't need to know that."

"You found me pretty quick."

Duo nodded at the staff draped around Trowa's shoulder. "You've got a magical object, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Your knife found us."

"Shall we go?" Wu-Fei said. "We shouldn't leave Roku alone too long."

"Roku?" Trowa exclaimed.

"He's keeping the guards occupied."

The three of them raced back up to the courtyard to find Roku crouched on the wall above the gate, roaring furiously and shooting long jets of flame at anyone who ventured out of hiding.

Trowa laughed. "He's having a good time."

"And Quatre was worried about me bringing him along," Duo said. He waved at Roku.

Roku reared up on his hind legs, waved his claws, roared thunderously and sprayed a long arc of blistering golden fire into the night sky.

"That's to let Little John know we're on our way," said Duo. He led the way out through the gate as Roku leaped off the wall, swooped once in a tight curve above the courtyard and zoomed off across the city. There wasn't a soul in sight outside the castle and they raced into the city unhindered. They arrived at the city gate to find Little John and Will Scarlett standing in front of the open gate with several of the Merry Men waiting outside.

"What happened to the guards?" Wu-Fei asked curiously.

"Well," said Little John with a deep laugh, "they sent off for reinforcements when we attacked but the only man who showed up was screaming about a dragon burning down the castle. No one believed him until young Roku flew by. They've all run off to hide so we decided to open the gate in their absence. Shall we go?"

"By all means."

The party fled through the gate and headed for Sherwood. At the forest edge, they found Roku in tiger form bouncing up and down on his paws.

"That was fun! Is it ok if I tell Mama about chasing the guards and singeing their butts?"

"Absolutely!" Duo said. He patted Roku on the head. "Maybe then he won't mind that he didn't get to blow anything up."

When they reached camp, they found Heero sitting on Quatre, who was still tied up and was now wearing a gag.

"Um, Heero…?" Duo began

"He wouldn't quit speaking in Latin," Heero said with a shrug. He nodded at Trowa. "I see you got him."

"Yup. No problems. Maybe you should let Quatre up now."

Heero glanced down at Quatre, who glared back at him furiously. "I'll let Trowa untie him. He still seems a little miffed."

"Yeah, speaking of that…" Duo grinned sheepishly at Trowa. "Would you mind taking him somewhere else to untie him? He's kind of ticked off at the rest of us and maybe he'll calm down after you've had a chance to comfort him a little."

Trowa smiled. "Sure." He leaned over Quatre. "Everything's ok now, Quatre. I'll tell you all about it." Heero moved aside and Trowa picked Quatre up. Quatre struggled angrily and tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the gag. "Why don't we discuss how they abused you later?" He carried Quatre out of the clearing.

Duo heaved a sigh of relief. "That's better. Quatre can sure get touchy sometimes." He looked around the camp with a bright smile. "Now then, what's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"Me too!" Roku echoed.

Wu-Fei sighed. "Don't you ever think about anything but food?"

Duo winked at him. "Sure, but we'll get to that later. Hey Roku, I see a side of venison over there. Want to split it?"

"Yeah!"


	14. What the Heck Just Happened?

_**Profiterole: **It's scary how well you've come to know my perverted little mind. Hee-hee-hee! Watch out Quatre!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter 14: **What the Hell Just Happened?**

Sheriff Mark had to be restrained from attacking the cowering guard who had the misfortune to report the dungeon break-in.

"Why were there no guards outside his cell!" the Sheriff screamed.

"We've never placed guards in the cell block before, my lord Sheriff," the guard captain answered patiently from behind him. It was his stout hands which had saved his hapless subordinate from a thrashing by the Sheriff. "With only one entrance to the dungeons from the courtyard, where guards are always present, it never seemed necessary."

The Sheriff swore angrily.

"Now Sheriff," Mayor DeBoers said in a placating tone, "one must consider that a dragon attack is such an unusual occurrence, the guards can hardly be faulted for reacting with confusion."

"A dragon attack! More likely it was the effect of too much drink! The whole thing was a ploy to allow the escape of that man from the dungeon and it succeeded!"

"My lord Sheriff," Treize spoke up, "rather than stand here arguing, shouldn't you be going after him?"

The Sheriff rounded on Treize with a growl. "Are you volunteering to assist?"

"Certainly not. In fact, I was thinking of going to bed. It's been a rather long and exciting day."

"I hope you're not too tired to do a little sparring before bed," Zechs said with a seductive smile. "All the excitement has left me with a little nervous energy to work off."

Treize smiled back. "I think I can accommodate that."

The Sheriff clenched his fists. "Find Gisbourne and round up my deputies," he ordered the guard captain. "I want a search party ready to leave within the hour."

"Yes, my lord Sheriff."

"Sheriff Mark!" Maid Marian's voice was a little shrill. She stalked across the open courtyard from the direction of the castle entrance. "I have sequestered myself in protest of your harsh treatment of the innocent and gentlemanly Robin of Locksley, but now am I to understand that you mean to pursue and harass another innocent man whom you had jailed in his stead?"

A pained expression crossed Sheriff Mark's face. "My dear Maid Marian," he said carefully, "Robin Hood is hardly an innocent man. No doubt he was behind this evening's jail break. These lawbreakers, thieves and highwaymen must be brought to justice if we are to maintain any kind of order in the kingdom."

Marian sniffed disdainfully. "I do not know how I can continue to remain your friend when you speak so dishonorably of a gentleman dear to my heart. I believe I shall return to my foster parent's home." She marched toward the castle gate.

"Maid Marian!" the Sheriff called out. "I would prefer it if you remained in the castle. The city may not be safe."

"Hmph!" Marian didn't stop.

The Sheriff growled something un-gentlemanly under his breath and stormed after her. "My lady!" he said sternly, "please remain here." He grasped her by the arm and beckoned to the guard captain. "Please have two of your men escort Maid Marian back inside."

"How dare you!" Marian exclaimed. She struggled as the guard captain took her by the arm and turned her over to two of his men. "Lord Treize, please! Can you not intervene?"

"My dear Maid Marian, I must agree with the Sheriff. The city is no safe place for an unescorted maiden tonight. Why don't you come inside and Count Zechs and I will keep you company until you are ready to retire for the evening?"

Sheriff Mark suddenly looked as if he wanted to change his mind.

Marian favored Treize with a happy smile. "How kind of you, my lord!" she exclaimed. "But surely you understand how concerned I am for good Sir Robin?"

"Of course I understand, my dear. Why don't we go in and talk about it?" He offered her his arm and gave the two guards holding her a stern look. They released her immediately. With a smile, Treize took her arm. "Count Zechs?"

Zechs took Marian's other arm. "It's getting chilly out here, don't you think?"

The two of them escorted her inside while Sheriff Mark gnashed his teeth in fury. He glowered at the guard captain. "Get moving. I want my deputies and Gisbourne here right now!"

"Yes, sir!" The captain began issuing orders and men raced away to carry them out.

"Remember to stay within the letter of the law," Mayor DeBoers said worriedly. "We cannot afford to have Maid Marian writing angry letters to her guardian, King Richard."

"Do not tell me my business, Mayor," the Sheriff growled, "but don't expect me to come back without Robin Hood's head." He stormed away, leaving the mayor to wring his hands and mutter unhappily.

Deep in Sherwood Forest, Quatre tried to regard Trowa with a stern expression, but his lips kept twitching into a smile.

"So are you going to untie me?"

"I'm thinking about it." Trowa cradled Quatre in his lap. "Duo said you were really worried about me. He mentioned something about blowing a hole in the castle."

"Just a small one. I wanted to get you out."

"You should trust Duo more. He's reliable when he needs to be."

"Hah!"

"You look kind of cute all tied up like this."

"It's uncomfortable." Quatre pouted. "I can't even hug you."

"But I can hug you." Trowa demonstrated.

"But it's not as nice if I can't hug back!"

Trowa nuzzled his neck. "I keep thinking about that time at Camelot when those knights tried to have their way with you and you turned them into various animals and furniture."

"They deserved it."

"You didn't have any trousers on."

"The bastards tried to rape me!"

"Your little bottom looked really cute peeking out from under your shirt like that."

"Would you quit talking about that and untie me!"

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing?" Quatre demanded. "Get your hand out of there! Stop that! Ah!"

"How thoughtful; Duo tied the rope high enough. I can get your pants off."

"Don't you dare! Cut it out! Trowa!"

"I was kind of lonely in the dungeon with only mice for company. I missed you."

"Come on, Trowa! Untie me! I want to welcome you back properly."

"I was planning to let you welcome me back. That's not too cold is it?"

"Would it matter if I said yes?" Quatre complained.

Trowa slid his hands along Quatre's bare legs. "I'll warm you up. Here, put your legs around my waist so they're not on the ground."

"You're being transparent."

"Am I?" Trowa murmured. He inched forward. "Ummm… That feels good."

"Oh!" Quatre groaned. "You're taking advantage of my helplessness."

"Would I do that?" Trowa moaned.

"Yes!" Quatre closed his eyes. "You're a brute!"

"But you'll forgive me?"

"Maybe if you untie me."

"I'll definitely untie you," Trowa panted. "But in a little while; I'm kind of busy right now."

"Ah!" Quatre gasped. "I won't forget this!"

"But you're glad I'm back safe?"

"Yes!" Quatre finally grinned at him. "I'm really glad nothing bad happened to you, Trowa."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"So untie me now. I want to hug you."

"Don't rush me. I'm enjoying myself."

"Trowa!"

At Robin Hood's camp in another part of Sherwood, Roku lolled on his back with his paws in the air so Heero could rub his belly.

"When do you suppose Mama and Papa Trowa will come back?"

"In the morning, probably."

"Do you think Mama's still angry?"

"Probably not. He'll calm down now that Trowa's back."

"It was fun rescuing Papa Trowa. It's fun being a dragon."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"No, I didn't need to." He rolled onto his side and licked Heero's hand. "They were really afraid of me."

Heero patted him on the head. "I have to admit, sometimes it's more fun to make them run and scream like little girls than to kill them."

Roku giggled.

Will Scarlett jogged into the clearing. "What ho, fellows! The Sheriff is putting together a search party to come after Master Trowa and Robin Hood."

"He is?" said Little John. "Well, he's tried searching for us in Sherwood before without success."

"True," agreed Will, "but he's notably upset this time."

"Hmm…" Little John rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We should post sentries. We can move if it looks like they're getting too close to us. I doubt we have anything to worry about before morning. He doesn't have anyone who can track us at night."

"Good!" Will said. "I could use a meal and some sleep."

"I saved some venison for you," Alan said. He grinned at Roku. "Our young tiger friend was ready to finish it off."

Roku wagged his tongue. "I was hungry!"

Will patted Roku on the head. "I understand little one."

Roku hopped to his feet. "I'll go watch for the Sheriff."

Heero caught his tail and tugged gently. "Don't let them see you."

"I won't." Roku trotted off into the trees.

"He's a good lad," Little John remarked.

"Yup," Heero agreed. "He's growing up fast, too." He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for my friends and let them know about the Sheriff." He marched unerringly through the trees to where Duo and Wu-Fei were curled up on the ground together some distance from camp.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said drowsily. "Finally decided to join us?"

Heero plopped down next to them. "Yeah. You guys tired already?"

"I'm sleeping," Wu-Fei muttered without opening his eyes.

Duo perked up. "I'm awake!" He sat up. "We don't need Fei if he's too sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy, I'm asleep!" Wu-Fei corrected grumpily. "Why don't you go somewhere else if you're going to make a bunch of noise?"

"Baby!" Duo chuckled.

"Don't sleep too soundly," Heero said. "The Sheriff's coming out with a posse to track us down and we may have to move in the morning."

"Why don't you send the sprites to lead them on the wrong track?" Wu-Fei grumbled. "And stop talking to me, I'm asleep!"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Duo said. "I bet the sprites are getting restless anyway; you haven't asked them to do anything for awhile."

Heero frowned. "I guess I could try that. Let's go over there, though, so we don't bug Sleeping Beauty here."

Heero and Duo moved further off into the forest. They sat down side by side and Heero fiddled with his arm band.

Duo watched him curiously. "Whoa, that's pretty good! You look just like the Sheriff!"

A moment later, several sets of bright green eyes regarded them from every side.

"What are you doing, Man with Many Faces?" a little voice chirped.

"Waiting for you," Heero replied. "How good are you at recognizing individual humans?"

A sprite stepped forward in front of Heero. "Not very good, Man with Many Faces."

"But you can tell I'm not wearing my normal face."

"Yes."

"If you saw the man whose face I'm wearing now, do you think you could recognize him?"

The sprite studied Heero's face with a serious expression. Several other sprites stepped forward to stare at him as well.

"Would we have to look at a lot of humans?"

"No. In fact, I can tell you where to look for him. There won't be that many other people around."

The sprites all grinned. "We can do that."

"Good. He'll show up somewhere in the forest, between here and the edge where the town with high walls is. There will be several men with him and they'll probably be riding horses. They'll be looking for me and I don't want them to find me or any of my companions. My companions are all the people nearby right now." Heero grinned suddenly. "You can play tricks on them."

The sprites giggled.

"What about Gisbourne?" Duo whispered suddenly.

"Oh, yeah." Heero twisted the armband and appeared as himself for a second. Then he twisted it again and he suddenly took on the dark, hairy appearance of Sir Guy of Gisbourne. "Look for this man, too. If you see him, feel free to harass him until he cries like a little baby."

The sprites giggled louder. "We will do as you ask, Man with Many Faces!" They all disappeared.

Heero returned to his normal appearance. "It sure is easy to get their help when you're asking them to give people a hard time."

"That is their favorite pastime. But speaking of favorite pastimes…" Duo pushed Heero onto his back and straddled him. "Now that the Sheriff's posse is taken care of, how about taking care of me?"

Heero grunted. "I do want to get a little sleep before dawn. You remember I was jousting earlier today?"

"Yeah, you were hot! It turned me on."

"Everything turns you on."

Duo giggled. "It does seem like that, doesn't it? But ok, just one or two quickies and then we'll get some sleep."

In the morning, Trowa and Quatre returned to camp all smiles.

"Are you feeling better now, Master Quatre?" Little John asked a little nervously.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry I lost my cool."

Robin Hood clasped Trowa's hand. "And how did you fare in Nottingham's dungeon, Master Trowa? You suffered no harm, I hope?"

"It was nothing, Robin. But I'm glad to be back. However, isn't the Sheriff likely to send a search party after me?"

"In fact he did," Little John admitted. "We have sentries out watching for them, including young Roku. We haven't heard anything yet."

"Roku is out looking for the Sheriff's men?" Quatre asked with a slight frown.

"Heero told him to keep out of sight," Little John said quickly.

"He'll be fine, Quatre," Heero himself said at that moment. He entered the clearing with Duo and Wu-Fei beside him. "I sent the sprites to entertain the Sheriff and Gisbourne and make sure they didn't find us."

"You did?" said Trowa. "That should be amusing."

Roku bounded into the clearing, laughing gleefully. "The Sheriff's men are lost! The sprites have them scattered all over the place! They spooked the horses and made all the men fall off, so I chased the horses back to Nottingham so the men would have to walk and did you know Sir Guy is afraid of cats? Because after the sprites made him fall off his horse and drop his sword, I chased him up a tree and he sat on a branch screaming for help and crying and I think he wet himself. And then I followed other men around where they couldn't see me and growled at them so they would scream and run and the sprites thought that was funny so they started doing it to. And the Sheriff fell in a stream so his boots made squishing noises when he walked and he lost his sword too and he kept swearing at everybody and telling them to act like grown men but nobody was listening because they were too busy running away. It was fun!"

By the time Roku finished, everyone was laughing so hard they had to sit down.

"Oh man!" Duo exclaimed. "I wish I could have seen that! Especially the part about Gisbourne crying in a tree!"

"Well, that settles that problem for the moment," Little John said as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "but now that it's light, I'm sure they'll all find their way back to town."

"But it will take them awhile," said Quatre. "I think we should get into town first. We can collect the last of our bets and return the tithe money before the Sheriff gets back. He'll have no grounds to arrest Robin then." He looked around. "Alan and I can take it. I haven't been seen at court yet and no one would believe Alan capable of any wrongdoing. Where's the money chest?"

"I have it," Roku said. He shifted to human form and produced the chest from behind his left leg. "It's kind of heavy. I've been putting all of the money in it so it's all in one place."

"Very clever of you, sweetie. How much is in there?"

"One hundred seventy-three gold coins, three hundred fifty-six silver coins and four hundred seventeen copper coins."

Everyone stared. "That's more than was in the chest originally," Little John breathed.

"Well, it would be better if we ran a little over," Quatre said, "but we don't need to be that generous. Roku take out about third of the gold and a quarter of the silver."

Roku did so, transferring the coins to a handful of pouches that he produced from his storage space. He tucked the filled pouches away and slid the chest back behind his leg when he was finished.

Quatre nodded. "Good. Roku will come with me and Alan since he can carry the chest. We'll meet up with Treize and Zechs at the castle. We should be back before nightfall."

Trowa smiled. "Be careful. I don't want to have to come rescue you."

Quatre smiled back. "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you don't blow anything up," Heero remarked.

"Shut up."

"You be careful too, Alan," Will Scarlett said. "Watch out for that lout, Gisbourne."

"I will."

Quatre, Roku and Alan set off toward Nottingham.

"To whom shall we return the tithe money, Master Quatre?" Alan asked. "I believe the Lord Abbott has already returned to his abbey."

"We'll give it directly to the mayor and let him sort it out."

"But how shall we explain we came by the chest?" Alan said worriedly. "I do not relish the idea of being thrown in prison as a thief."

"Do we look like thieves?" Quatre made large puppy eyes at Alan. "We'll tell the mayor that Robin asked us to serve as intermediaries and explain that he recovered the chest from the real thieves and seeks only to clear his good name."

"Ah! That might work."

"Of course it will. Just remember to look honest and innocent at all times. Be aghast if anyone suggests we had anything to do with the theft." Quatre chuckled. "I think the mayor will be more inclined to put the whole matter to rest. After all, he's trying to run a prosperous, merchant-friendly town. He wants to get rid of Robin Hood, but turning him honest and marrying him off is probably just as good a solution, from his point of view, as hanging him."

Alan blinked in surprise. "I never thought of it that way."

They arrived at Nottingham to find several nervous guards in front of the gate, but most of them were scanning the skies rather than watching the road. They waved Quatre and his companions through after only a cursory glance.

Roku chuckled. "I don't think they recognize me."

The town was abuzz with excitement. Everyone was exchanging wild and mostly exaggerated stories about the previous night's attacks. If the rumors were to be believed, half the people in the castle had been consumed by dragons.

"I didn't eat anyone!" Roku muttered.

"Hush!" Quatre whispered back.

Outside the castle, more guards stood before the gate and on top of the wall. There were signs that they had attempted to lower the portcullis and raise the drawbridge, but without success. The pounding of hammers and the screech of metal, accompanied by angry shouts and cries of effort, made it clear the attempt was still ongoing.

"Halt!" A guard demanded as the group drew near.

Quatre stopped and executed a brief bow. "We would like to see the Lord Mayor. We have news of interest for him."

"Who are you?" the guard asked suspiciously. He glared at Quatre and the others, but his scowl did not quite cover his nervousness.

"I am just a performer, sir. I do simple tricks to amuse the common people. My companion is a bard of no mean skill and this young lad is my apprentice."

"I doubt his lordship's in any mood for entertainment right now."

"But are not times of trouble the best time for amusing diversions?"

The guard blinked uncertainly.

"Anon, sir," said Alan. "If the Lord Mayor has no time for us, we will be on our way and no harm done."

"I suppose…" The guard beckoned to one of his companions. "Escort them to the Lord Mayor."

"Yes, sir!"

Inside the castle, nobles milled in the hallways discussing whether or not it was safe to flee Nottingham to somewhere not infested by dragons. Roku ducked his head to hide his smile. The guard led them into the main hall, where the Lord Mayor was trying to reassure a delegation of merchants. Treize and Zechs were among those watching. Quatre made eye contact with Treize and he nodded slightly.

"Lord Mayor," the guard interrupted. "These entertainers have come to see you."

"Entertainers!" Mayor DeBoers cried. "What need have I for entertainers?"

Quatre bowed. "None at all, I daresay, my lord. But that's not why we're here. We've brought you something." He gestured to Roku and Roku slid the chest of tithes out from behind his leg.

"What is this?"

"It is the tithe money stolen from the Lord Abbott," Quatre replied. "Robin Hood got it back from the thieves who stole it and asked us to return it in his behalf. Sir Robin wanted us to assure you that he is a dutiful son of the church and an obedient servant of the crown."

Mayor DeBoers stared. "The tithe money?"

"Yes."

"So Robin Hood didn't steal it?"

"Sir Robin would never do anything to harm the poor and destitute."

The mayor didn't seem to notice that the answer had nothing to do with his question.

"Well, this is a strange turn of events." Mayor DeBoers stepped over to open the chest. He stared at the coins for a second and then quickly closed it. "Guards! Take this chest to my vault at once and lock it up!" He turned to Quatre. "Please tell Sir Robin that his selfless act will not go unnoticed. I invite him to come himself to Nottingham Castle to receive my thanks personally."

"I'll tell him that if I see him again."

Zechs leaned close to Treize and murmured. "Notice how all of a sudden he's 'Sir Robin' and not 'Robin Hood'?"

Treize nodded. "I did notice that."

Quatre bowed again. "If you'll excuse us now, my lord, we have other business to attend to."

"Of course! Of course! Good day to you." The mayor seemed anxious to get rid of them.

The same guard led them back out of the castle and when they were outside, Alan heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was easier than I expected," Alan said. "But why do you suppose he got rid of us so fast?"

"I suspect the good mayor knows exactly how much money is supposed to be in that chest and could tell there was extra. I expect he's in his vault right now removing the excess."

"That's despicable!"

Quatre shrugged. "He's a politician. Let's wait outside the city for Treize and Zechs."

"Are they going to join us?" Alan was surprised. "They didn't say anything."

"They didn't need to. Treize indicated that they're finished, so they should be along shortly." Quatre put an arm around Roku's shoulders. "Are you enjoying your vacation, Roku?"

"Um hmm! Can we go somewhere in the past every summer?"

"I don't see why not. At the very least, it's educational."


	15. Bits and Pieces

Chapter 15: **Bits and Pieces**

"Maid Marian sends you her deepest affections, Robin, and hopes she will see you soon in Nottingham," said Treize.

Robin clasped his hands together with a happy smile. "She did? Oh, my beloved! How I long to embrace her and gaze into her lovely eyes!" He sighed dreamily. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful woman?"

"Well, you can go shower her with kisses any time you want," Quatre said. "Mayor DeBoers invited you to the castle so he can thank you for returning the tithe money. You're in favor at court now, Sir Robin."

"I am?" Robin stared in astonishment.

"Yup."

"Oh happy day! A song, Alan! Such good news begs for a song!"

But before Alan could begin to sing, one of the men who had gone to watch for the Sheriff and his posse dashed into the clearing.

"Little John! Sir Robin! I saw a dragon! A vast terrible beast that filled the sky with its wings!"

"Come now, fellow," Little John said, "surely you just saw young Roku."

"But Roku's right there," Heero pointed.

"Want me to go look?" Roku asked.

"I'll go," said Quatre. He shifted into hawk form and swooped away.

"That is not natural!" Friar Tuck muttered. "It's dark sorcery."

"It's just shape-changing," Roku said calmly. He sat up on his haunches and looked up at the sky. "Oh, look! It is a dragon."

Wu-Fei looked up and began to swear angrily. "Where's my sword? This time I'm going to hack that wretched creature's nose off."

"Must be Gift," Heero remarked casually.

"Gift?" said Duo. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The Merry Men scattered for the trees as the familiar dragon stalled out over their clearing and dropped in for a neat vertical landing. Quatre swooped down to land beside him and reverted to his own shape.

"Long time, no see, Gift," Heero said. "What brings you to these parts?"

Gift inclined his head politely to Heero. "We are well met again, Sir Heero. It pleases me to greet thee once more." Gift's gaze swept over the others in the clearing. He paused when he came to Treize and Zechs. "These two gentlemen are new to my acquaintance, I think."

"I am honored, noble Gift," Treize said with a polite bow. "I am Treize Kushranada."

Zechs also bowed. "I am Zechs Merquise."

Gift returned their bows by folding one foreleg and dipping his head. "Thou seemest unalarmed by the sight of a full-grown dragon, unlike yonder men who cower in the trees."

Treize smiled. "Where I come from, dragons no longer exist. I am very happy to meet one personally."

"So am I," Zechs agreed, "although I was unprepared for the sheer beauty of your form. Are all dragons as lovely as you?"

Gift extended his tongue in a wide dragon grin. "Thou speakest with great charm, Zechs Merquise! We dragons are indeed the handsomest of God's creatures, but humans are commonly too frightened to recognize their good fortune in looking upon us." He favored Zechs with a steady gaze. "Although I shall admit, for a human, thou art not unpleasant to look upon as well."

"Thank you."

"Enough with the compliments!" Wu-Fei interrupted. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Chang Wu-Fei!" Gift exclaimed. "Art thou yet discomfited by thy shedding?"

"Discomfited! I'm sick of it!"

"It will grow less uncomfortable with time. But if thou art inclined to fight, I would not say no to a brief contest. Our last fight was a very pleasant diversion."

"Before you get all wrapped up playing with Wu-Fei, Gift, why are you here?" Quatre interrupted.

"Ah, indeed, well…" Gift cleared his throat and a puff of smoke curled from one nostril. "After thy recent visit when I taught young Roku to hunt, I became wistful for a child of my own to raise. A female of my kind has awakened recently in the far south and I have it in mind to call upon her and engage in courtship. 'Tis a delicate business, dragon courtship, but a risk well worth the reward, I warrant. But as I knew I would be passing near to here, I thought it only polite to stop and say hello."

"How thoughtful," said Trowa. "Will you be staying long?"

"Alas, I can stay only for the night. I have a long way to travel and humans are so much more easily frightened in this age. Your erstwhile companions seem much affrighted." Gift nodded towards the side of the clearing, where a few of the Merry Men could be seen peeking out from behind trees with pale faces.

"Little John! Robin!" Quatre called. "It's all right. This is our friend Gift. Gift does not eat men as a practice. He prefers beef and mutton. And I expect he wouldn't say no to some venison."

Little John stepped out from behind a tree and favored Gift with a nervous smile. "Sir Dragon, I don't mean to be rude, but you're a frightful sight for men like us."

Gift inclined his head. "In the old days, I ate knights who came to do battle with me, but I find humans give me indigestion these days. Too oily. I offer no harm to any human who offers none too me."

"That sounds fair." Little John came into the clearing, followed somewhat tentatively by other members of the band.

Gift turned back to Wu-Fei. "Art thou inclined to do a little battle, Chang Wu-Fei? We could work up an appetite."

Wu-Fei unsheathed his katana. "A few passes might make me feel better."

"We better give them room," Trowa said. "Once they get started, they'll be all over the clearing."

"No fire-breathing, either of you," Quatre ordered. "There are too many people about. And try not to knock over any trees."

"Wilt thou take all the joy out of combat?" Gift complained cheerfully.

"Just watch yourselves."

The Merry Men watched the ensuing battle with varying degrees of alarm that quickly gave way to excitement.

"That's something to see, I must say!" one man exclaimed.

"There's nothing like it!" exclaimed another.

"Was that a thread of flame just then?"

"Maybe. Did Master Quatre see it?"

"I think so. He's frowning."

"That's not good."

"Do you think even a dragon would fear an angry sorcerer?"

"He does," Trowa interjected, "as any intelligent creature should."

"Well said."

The fight lasted well into the afternoon and ended with Gift stretched out on his belly panting and Wu-Fei sprawled on his back gasping for breath.

"That was a good fight," Wu-Fei wheezed. "I feel a lot better."

"Thou hast lost none of thy skill, Chang Wu-Fei," Gift panted. "Save for Sir Heero, I know of no one who is thine equal. And this little skirmish is good practice for my upcoming courtship."

"You have to fight during your courtship?" Roku asked curiously.

"Indeed. No female dragon would mate with a male who cannot at least equal her in battle. That is why it helps to reach her soon after she wakes. She will not yet be at her full strength." Gift chuckled.

"That's sneaky," Roku said.

"All is far in love and war, little one."

"I thought that was a human saying," Duo remarked.

"Humans learned it from dragons."

"Oh."

Robin stepped forward and bowed to Gift. "Master Dragon, we have killed a few deer in honor of your visit, but, um, we're not sure how you would like your meal prepared."

"Thou art kind to ask," said Gift. "I will take mine as is, for the fire in my belly will roast it well enough."

"Of course!" Robin said quickly. He beckoned and a few of the Merry Men dragged over a dead deer and dropped it near Gift.

"Fresh venison!" Gift exclaimed. "A pleasant delicacy." He bowed his head to Robin. "Thy reputation for hospitality is well-deserved, Sir Robin of Locksley."

Robin stared in surprise. "You know me?"

"I have heard of thee, Sir Robin," Gift said, "and I will give thee a gift, in honor of our meeting."

"Oh, dear! This could be bad," said Duo.

"I will tell thee my name and if thou canst say it back to me, thou wilt have peace and prosperity for the rest of thy days."

"That doesn't seem like much," said Little John.

"You haven't heard his name yet," said Duo.

Gift raised his head. "Know thee, I am Phuketanapitispoor Manakawatra."

Robin stared and licked his lips. "Umm… Fu… Fukay…" He squeezed his eyes closed. "Phuketanapitispoor Manakawatra!" The syllables tumbled out of him all in a rush.

Gift chuckled deep in his chest and smoke curled out of his nostrils. "Well done, Sir Robin." The dragon reached out and clasped Robin's shoulder with one clawed forefoot. "I place upon thee a dragon's blessing: a long life, comfort and fortune."

Robin blinked in amazement. After a moment of stunned surprise, everyone cheered. Little John thumped Robin on the back.

"For that, he gets such a great gift?" Duo exclaimed in disgust. "I want my money back."

"Don't be such a brat, Duo," said Quatre.

"But…"

"Whiner," Heero muttered.

"I'm so abused."

Roku licked Duo's hand. "It's ok, Papa Duo. I still have all the things you bought."

Duo perked up. "That's true." He patted Roku on the head. "Let's roast some venison."

"Ok."

By the time the sun set, the Merry Men had settled in comfortably around their large guest. Gift regaled them with tales from the past, telling stories of famous knights, great battles, and one amusing anecdote about a renowned knight who vanquished the twelve virgin daughters of a blind duke all on the same night.

Duo went pale. "People aren't still telling that story, are they?"

"Indeed they are, Master Duo. In fact, many descendents of that ancient Duke's daughters claim to have sprung from that very knight's loins." Gift winked at him. "I myself have noted a slight resemblance between thyself and some local residents of Hammersley."

"Oh god!" Duo groaned.

"Well there were twelve of them," Trowa noted. "What were the odds?"

"That's kind of scary, if you think about it," Quatre remarked. "Duo's descendents filtering through the population of old England. I'm amazed the world survived."

Duo hung his head in his hands. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"You realize that means Duo could be his own ancestor," Wu-Fei said thoughtfully. "People from England settled in America."

"That's creepy," said Heero.

"Can we stop discussing this?"

Zechs sighed wistfully. "I have often wondered what it would be like to raise a child." He smiled at Treize. "Perhaps we should adopt."

"Why don't you just have a baby like Mama did?"

"I haven't the right equipment, little one," Zechs chuckled.

"Mama could change that. Temporarily, anyway."

"Ah, that's ok." Zechs looked faintly alarmed. "I prefer being a man."

"I prefer you being a man, too," said Treize. "It's getting late. I think it's time to retire for the evening." He took Zechs by the hand and they left the clearing.

"Indeed, we should rest," said Robin. "I wish to make an early start for Nottingham tomorrow to see my lady Marian. Perhaps I might even have the opportunity to settle my debts and reclaim my estate."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Quatre. He stood up and stretched. "I'm just going to step away for a moment. Care to join me, Trowa?"

"Sure."

Duo, Heero and Wu-Fei wandered off in a different direction.

Roku, already curled up against Gift's warm side, yawned hugely. "Everyone's planning to be naughty," he remarked sleepily.

"Upon occasion," Gift replied, "such appetites can be overwhelming."

"Uh huh." Roku tucked his nose under his paw and went to sleep.

In the morning, Gift bid them a fond farewell and continued on his way.

"I must say, that is the most amazing experience of my life," Robin exclaimed dramatically. "Anon, I have been blessed by a dragon! I think not even good King Richard himself can make such a claim."

"I imagine not," agreed Little John.

"We should head for town," said Quatre. "I'm sure the Sheriff and his men have all managed to return by now."

The entire party set out for Nottingham, with Roku once more wearing his human form.

"I say," Duo whispered to Wu-Fei, "do you suppose Zechs was serious about wanting a kid?"

"Probably. With few living relatives, the thought of a family probably has a certain appeal for him."

"It would be kind of funny if we did what Roku suggested."

"What? Turn him into a woman?"

"Yeah!" Duo giggled. "He'd make a prettier girl than Quatre. I bet Treize would still do him."

"You have a sick and perverted sense of humor."

"But it would be funny, right?"

"Quatre would never participate in such an underhanded trick."

"But he might like the idea of providing Roku with a cousin."

Wu-Fei stared sternly at Duo. "I insist that you put such foolish notions out of your head this instant. You heard Zechs. He does not want to be a woman. He mentioned adoption, not magic-induced childbirth."

"You're no fun."

"Give it a rest."

They arrived to find the town in an uproar again. Gift had been sighted by several people and now everyone was milling about in a panic debating loudly what they should do, although leaving town didn't seem to be high on anyone's list. The old adage of there being safety in numbers appeared to be the governing opinion of the hour.

"The mayor will not be happy about this," Little John said. "Frequent dragon sightings are bad for business."

"But now is the time to go shopping!" Duo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Merchants who are eager to leave town will be anxious to sell. I think I'll just have a look around. Why don't you come along Roku?"

"Ok."

The two of them wandered off and everyone else continued on to Nottingham Castle. At the castle, Little John and the most of the Merry Men waited outside, while Robin, Friar Tuck, Alan, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wu-Fei, Treize and Zechs went inside.

The castle was in as much a state of confusion as the rest of the city. Nearly everyone of importance was at the castle demanding to know what Mayor DeBoers was going to do about the infestation of dragons. Mayor DeBoers deftly deflected this line of questioning to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Mark!" Mayor DeBoers exclaimed. "Now that Robin Hood has proven himself once and for all an honest and misunderstood citizen, is it not time to put our local knights to better use? Send Gisbourne out to fight the dragon! Is that not a knight's duty?"

Gisbourne, already looking pale and rather ill, turned green at the suggestion.

The Sheriff frowned. "My lord Mayor, I still find it too coincidental that Robin Hood returned the stolen tithes. Does it not seem more likely that he just had the money to begin with?"

The mayor waved this argument away impatiently. "It doesn't matter. That's not important. What is important is resolving this dragon issue. We stand to lose much more than a few tithes if half the merchants flee Nottingham. Gisbourne must destroy the dragon!"

Treize stepped forward and bowed politely to the mayor. "My dear Mayor DeBoers," he said charmingly, "it seems my brief return is well-timed."

"Lord Treize! I thought you were returning home." Mayor DeBoers did not look particularly happy to see him.

"That was my intention, but my party had a brief encounter in the forest yesterday which pertains to your present situation. Just yesterday, we had the fortune to encounter a dragon as we traveled through Sherwood. You will be happy to know that we succeeded in dispatching the beast. Nottingham is now safe from further dragon attacks."

Cries of delight and praise echoed from every side except where the Sheriff was standing. The look on his face was one of utter disbelief.

Mayor DeBoers grasped Treize's hand and pumped it gratefully. "Well done, sir! Well done!" he cried. "That is the best news I've had yet. You have surely saved the citizens of Nottingham from abject poverty. This calls for a feast!" Then his eyes fell on Robin. "Sir Robin! I see you accepted my invitation. I am pleased. You must join us for dinner. I am delighted to welcome you back among your peers."

Robin bowed deeply. "Thank you, my lord Mayor. I hope also to reinstate myself as a citizen of means, if the gentlemen who hold my bond would be so good as to hear my terms."

"There is time enough later for talk of money. I am certain Maid Marian has other words to share with you."

Robin's eyes lit up, but Sheriff Mark chose that moment to step forward.

"My lord Mayor," the Sheriff snarled. "I am still not satisfied about Robin Hood's innocence in regard to recent acts of highway robbery. As the representative of the King's Law, I feel obliged to at least take this man aside for questioning."

"I think he's just trying to keep Robin away from Marian," Heero growled.

"Probably," Wu-Fei agreed.

"Sir Robin has my parole, Sheriff," the mayor said lightly. He seemed not to notice the expression of outrage on the Sheriff's face. The mayor turned back to the gathered merchants and nobles. "Come gentlemen, our crisis is averted. Let us discuss how we can restore the faith of the shopping public in the thriving markets of Nottingham."

Of course, one person had never lost his faith in the thriving markets of Nottingham. Duo Maxwell was busily haggling his way through the marketplace, acquiring goods right and left at considerably below their market value. When he and Roku stopped for lunch, Roku stared at a group of hooded and cloaked men while he ate his meat pie.

"Papa Duo, why would knights hide all their armor and weapons under big heavy cloaks like that?"

"I don't know. Who's doing it?"

"Those men over there." Roku pointed at a group of men seated at tables in front of an open air alehouse.

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear their armor creaking. And they smell like polishing oil."

"That's interesting." Duo tilted his head to one side and "listened". Then his eyes went round. "Oh wow! It's King Richard!"

"You there!" a stern voice interrupted.

"Yikes!" Duo and Roku turned to find a very large knight glaring down at them.

"What makes you think yonder gentleman is good King Richard?"

"Oh… Ah… Um, it's not him?" Duo ventured.

The big knight clamped a hand onto Duo and Roku's shoulders and shoved them toward the knights. "These two have recognized you, Sire," he said in a low voice.

"Indeed?" King Richard regarded them with a friendly smile. "Do you favor me or my brother?"

"Who, you mean that weasel Prince John?" Duo said.

"That answer implies you have little love for my brother."

"You could say that," Duo grinned. "Are you going to throw him in prison for being a treacherous rat?"

King Richard grinned too. "If I could. Know you what happens in Nottingham Castle?"

"Sure!" Duo plopped down and proceeded to give Richard the short story version of Robin's recent adventures, all cleaned up and with many details left out. "So today we're hoping to buy back Robin's estate so he can propose to Maid Marian."

"Perhaps I can assist him in that regard. My ward's hand is mine to bestow."

"Cool!" Duo hopped to his feet. "Let's go to the castle. We're supposed to be meeting our friends there about now anyway." He grinned at the king. "This should be fun."


	16. Time to Go Home

Chapter 16: **Time to Go Home**

Duo and Roku accompanied King Richard and his knights to Nottingham Castle. As they approached the castle, Little John greeted them. "What ho, Master Duo! Who are these good fellows you have with you? You've not bought them in the marketplace too, I hope?"

"Very funny," said Duo. "In fact, these knights just got back from the Crusades and came to pay their respects to the mayor."

"From the Crusades!" Little John quickly pulled off his cap and offered the knights a hasty bow. The Merry Men quickly followed suit. "Pardon my levity, sirs! I meant no disrespect to gentlemen of quality."

"No offense is taken," said King Richard. "Who might you be?"

"I am just a simple woodsman, sir, as are my companions. We hold our service to good Sir Robin of Locksley, who is just now within the castle."

"Ah, the very man I have come to see."

"You know of Sir Robin, sir?" Little John asked worriedly. "He is a good man, despite what you may have heard."

King Richard chuckled. "Have no fear, my good man. I mean your master no harm. Come gentlemen, let us go in and conclude our business." He led the way into the castle.

Duo winked at Little John as he went by. "Don't worry, Little John. This is a good thing."

Inside the castle, they discovered that Maid Marian had only just arrived, but was being inhibited from flinging herself into Robin's arms by the Sheriff's men, who had formed a double barricade between her and Robin's party. Guy of Gisbourne was swaggering up and down in the gap with his hand resting openly on the hilt of his sword. Wu-Fei, Quatre and Trowa were restraining Heero, who looked ready to dismember Gisbourne on the spot with his bare hands.

"Sheriff Mark!" Marian cried rather shrilly, "if you do not get out of my way at once, I shall never speak to you again!"

"You've tried that argument before, my lady," the Sheriff growled. "I'm not listening." He pointed at Robin. "That man is a criminal. We are ending this charade right now."

"Sheriff…!" Mayor DeBoers began, but Prince John interrupted him.

"Mayor DeBoers, this is pointless. The Sheriff is within the law. Robin Hood is a pauper and a well known highwayman. Let him arrest the man and be done with it."

"Sir Robin is not a pauper!" Quatre stated angrily. "He is prepared to pay his debts right now."

"So you've said," Prince John said smoothly, "but I've yet to see any money produced."

Quite suddenly, a pouch of coins flew through the air and landed at Prince John's feet.

Prince John jumped back in surprise. "Who threw that?"

Roku stood innocently with his hands behind his back.

"There!" Quatre pointed at the pouch. "A down payment on Robin's debt.

Mayor DeBoers scooped up the pouch and poured a few of the coins into his palm. "It's gold!"

"That's right!" Robin said quickly. "I have many times that sum and am prepared to offer it up as proof that I am now a man of means."

"Stolen money!" Gisbourne roared. "No honest man would buy his honor back thus!"

"How dare you!" Robin spluttered angrily. "Every copper coin of that money was come by honestly. I would never profit from another man's misfortune!"

"Is that a challenge?" Gisbourne said with a sharp grin. "I accept!"

"What?" Robin stared at him in confusion.

"Draw your sword and we can settle this like honorable men."

"My sword? I don't have a sword. I'm a baronet, not a knight."

Gisbourne chuckled evilly. "We can use knives." He pulled the knife from his belt and stepped forward aggressively.

"Robin!" Marian cried.

"You're a damned coward, Gisbourne!" Heero growled.

"No he's not," Roku giggled. "He's a bunny!"

And Guy of Gisbourne shrank down into the shape of a fuzzy little black bunny with a big fluffy tail. His knife clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Everyone stared.

"Good one, Roku!" Duo laughed.

Heero suddenly doubled over, laughing hysterically. Wu-Fei tried not to laugh, but quickly gave up. He sank helplessly to his knees. Trowa began to chuckle.

Quatre tried to look stern. "Roku, that was very naughty."

"He had it coming."

"Yes, but…" A snort of laughter escaped Quatre. He struggled to keep it in. "You really should change him back."

"Why? He's a lot cuter like that."

"That's not the point." Quatre tried for stern again and failed miserably. He giggled.

The Gisbourne-bunny was scrunched down against the floor making miserable little mewling noises. Duo shoved past the Sheriff's stunned deputies and grabbed the bunny by the scruff of the neck. He lifted it up in the air and the Gisbourne-bunny squealed in terror.

"Enough of this nonsense," Duo said cheerfully. "I brought the trump card, so everyone pay attention." He turned to King Richard and bowed.

King Richard stepped forward and flung back his hood and cloak.

"King Richard!" Prince John exclaimed weakly. He sank to his one knee with a pale and sickly look on his face.

All around the room, men dropped to their knees and women sank into artful curtsies.

"Rise," King Richard said graciously. "I am aware of the situation here in Nottingham. As your ruler, I shall resolve the matter as I see fit." He glared around the room to see if any dared disagree with him. No one did. "Good. Sir Robin of Locksley, do you swear on your honor that this money you offer in exchange for your debts is not stolen?"

"I so swear, Your Majesty."

King Richard grinned. "That's good enough for me. Lord Mayor, please ensure that the appropriate people are reimbursed and that Sir Robin's estate is restored to him."

Mayor DeBoers bowed hastily. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Maid Marian." King Richard held his hand out to his ward. "I understand you are quite fond of Sir Robin."

"Oh, indeed, Sire!" Marian cried happily.

"Very well. Come here, Sir Robin." Robin approached the king nervously. King Richard took his hand and placed Marian's into it. "Sir Robin, I give you my ward to be your wife. See that you treat her well."

"Your Majesty, I… I…" Robin alternately flushed and paled as he stared at Marian.

"Don't be a fool, man!" Richard exclaimed. "Kiss her!" And he gave Robin a hearty shove so that Robin had no choice but to clasp Marian to him to keep them both from being knocked down.

He favored her with a very long kiss.

Duo shook his head. "We better have the wedding damn fast," he muttered. The Gisbourne-bunny dangling from his hand wet the floor. "Man, you're pathetic!" Duo pitched him toward the Sheriff, who was staring at Robin and Marian completely flabbergasted.

"What! Ack!" Sheriff Mark cried as the slightly damp bunny smacked him in the chest. He managed to catch the Gisbourne-bunny and held him out at a distance. "What am I to do with this?"

"Hang on to him," Duo replied with a shrug. "He'll change back in a day or so." He glanced at Roku. "I think."

Roku nodded.

Lady Margaret abruptly pushed forward, offered a swift curtsy to the king and then rather forcefully separated Robin from Marian. "A wedding! What fun. We'll start making plans right away. Marian, you come with me. We must find a gown and a veil…" She led Marian away talking steadily. Marian stared back over her shoulder at Robin wistfully.

Treize stepped over to Robin. "We need to get you a proper suit for your wedding."

"Ah, yes…" Robin did not appear to be thinking too well.

Mayor DeBoers bowed to the king. "Your majesty, I beg you to accept the hospitality of Nottingham Castle."

"I think I will stay for a few days. Just to see my ward married and happily settled into her new home." King Richard lifted an eyebrow at Prince John. "My brother and I can pass the time discussing how the kingdom has managed in my absence."

"Yes, of course," Prince John managed in a faint voice. He definitely looked like he was about to be ill.

"Things seem to be wrapping up rather nicely here," Trowa remarked.

"It would seem that way," Quatre agreed. "What do you think? Shall we stay for the wedding and then head home?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Zechs sighed. "I'll miss it here. I've enjoyed having Treize all to myself."

"But that's the beauty of time travel," Duo said. "Any time we want to spend a few weeks or months by ourselves, we can just slip off for a while and no one will know."

"That's true." Zechs perked up. "Anyway, it sounds like we have a few more days and not much to do. Let's stay at the castle. They have very nice beds." He smiled at Treize and Treize smiled back.

"That's a good idea," agreed Duo. He winked at Heero and Wu-Fei. Heero rolled his eyes and Wu-Fei groaned.

Trowa put his arm around Quatre's waist. "You know, I think Roku is old enough to have a room of his own, don't you?"

"Oh, really?"

Roku clapped his hands. "May I please have a room of my own, Mama?"

Quatre smiled. "Oh, why not? Sure."

"Goody!"

So everyone settled in for a comfortable stay at the castle. Even Little John and the Merry Men were invited in and given beds in the servant's quarters. Over dinner that night, King Richard had a long chat with Robin.

"I understand you have been keeping residence in Sherwood Forest, Sir Robin."

"Yes, Sire." Robin flushed. "I pray you will forgive me for occasionally dining on the king's deer."

King Richard chuckled. "I suppose it couldn't be helped. But I met some of your men outside. They seemed to be decent fellows."

"They are indeed, Sire!"

"Well, perhaps I shall place Sherwood Forest into your care and charge you and your men with managing it."

"You honor me, Sire, and I am glad to accept," Robin said quickly.

"Good." King Richard took a long pull from his mug of ale. "Now then, I heard that you have a bard of exceptional skill among your companions."

"That's very true, Sire!" Robin beckoned eagerly to Alan. "Alan, come and play for us!"

Alan stood up, bowed to the King and began to play. King Richard stared with his mouth open. "In sooth, that is a right handsome young man. His sweet voice stirs the very heart of me."

"It ain't his heart that's stirring," Duo muttered under his breath to Wu-Fei. "Will Scarlett better watch out or Alan may be moving to London."

"Poor Alan!" Wu-Fei murmured. "He does seem to inspire that kind of desire in men, doesn't he?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Duo replied with a grin. "I'm feeling stirrings of that kind of desire myself."

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am, but there's always time for a snack later. Let's sneak off for a minute."

"You're incorrigible."

"If that's another way of saying horny, yes I am."

"Geez!"

"Just a quickie?"

"You're not going to quit pestering me, are you?"

"No."

"Fine! But you better be quick."

"I promise."

They slipped out of the dining room.

"Where are they going?" asked Quatre.

"To be naughty," Roku replied around a mouthful of food. Eating in human form, he managed to get more food in his mouth than on his face, but he was still not completely successful.

"Are you ever going to learn to eat without getting food on your face?"

"There's food on my face?"

Quatre sighed and wiped off Roku's cheeks with a napkin.

"Oh. That food."

Quatre sighed again.

"Marian looks very pretty, doesn't she?" Trowa remarked.

"Yes she does," Treize agreed. "And happy, too."

"Well, she is getting married to the man she loves," said Zechs. "I think that would make anyone happy."

"True."

"So, we're going back to Mars after the wedding?"

"I think it's time," said Trowa. "We've certainly caused plenty of trouble here, wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps." Zechs grinned suddenly. "I wonder how Noin is getting on with that shuttle pilot. We promised to bring her a present."

"I'm sure Duo has something nice in his stash that she'd like," Quatre said.

"I think the Sheriff is getting drunk," Heero said suddenly.

Everyone looked across the room at Sheriff Mark. He was sitting slumped in his chair with the Gisbourne-bunny resting on his lap. An empty tankard of ale dangled from one hand and he was scratching the bunny's ears with the other.

"He's had a rough summer," Trowa said.

"True," Treize agreed. He turned to Zechs. "Zechs, why don't you suggest to some young lady that she console the Sheriff?"

Zechs rose and glided across the room to two young ladies who had been whispering to each other and staring at him. They stood up quickly and curtsied to him when he reached them. Zechs leaned close and murmured into their ears briefly. Both young women blushed prettily and glanced at the Sheriff with expressions of sympathy as he spoke. Finally, they nodded and walked over to the Sheriff. Zechs returned to the others.

"What did you say?" Treize asked curiously.

"Oh, I just said that the Sheriff's disappointment over the loss of Maid Marian was breaking my heart and that I would be deeply moved by the sight of some kind young woman easing his heartache. I might also have mentioned that such a sight would also likely arouse a powerful passion in me."

"Look, they're leading him away," Trowa said.

"I hope he can still perform," Treize remarked. "I did say one young lady, Zechs."

"Why have only one when two are available?"

"You sound like Duo."

"Sometimes Duo has the right idea." Zechs regarded Treize with large eyes. "I am feeling lonely."

"Oh, dear!" said Treize. "I shall have to remedy that at once, I think." He put his arm through Zechs' and guided him away.

Duo and Wu-Fei returned. Duo was laughing as he plopped into his seat. "Ok, whose idea was it to get the Sheriff laid?"

"It was Treize's," said Trowa. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, yet. But I bet he told Zechs to put them up to it, didn't he?"

"You could tell?"

"Oh yeah! I hope the Sheriff has a lot of stamina. When they walked by, I nearly had to turn right around and take Fei back to bed." He continued to chuckle as he resumed stuffing food into his face. "Let me know when you're done eating, Heero. I'll be ready for round two in a minute."

Heero just growled.

Fortunately for everyone, Robin and Marian's wedding wasn't until the following afternoon, so there was no need to make an early night of it. Duo kept Heero busy for a long time and Trowa demonstrated repeatedly to Quatre why it was a good thing that Roku had a room of his own.

The next day, the wedding was quite festive and Marian was utterly radiant, but Robin looked very uncomfortable.

"Do you think Robin's having second thoughts?" Wu-Fei wondered. "He doesn't look good."

"Nah," said Duo, "he's just really, really ready for the honeymoon. I told him he should have been doing her all along. Keeping it bottled up like that just isn't good for a man. We should probably arrange for them to sneak off for a minute after the wedding so he can take the edge off. It won't look good if he loses it and jumps her in front of the king."

"A minute?" Zechs exclaimed with a frown. "That would hardly be satisfactory for Marian."

"But if he's that ready, he may not last more than a minute," Trowa noted.

"Or he may not let her out of bed for a week," Heero grated.

"Let's just stick them in a bedroom, throw in some food and lock the door," Duo shrugged. "They'll knock when they're ready to come out."

"Sounds good to me," said Heero.

"That's not very romantic," Zechs murmured.

"I think they're past the point of romance and ready for some hot monkey love," said Duo.

"I think I have to agree with Duo," said Treize. "Sometimes people just need to fuck each other until they pass out."

"Says the voice of experience," Quatre whispered to Trowa.

"Anyway, let's get them married off first," Wu-Fei interrupted.

"Right."

Robin and Marian's wedding was the social event of the season, in no small part because King Richard himself was attending. But fortunately, no one said anything when, immediately after the final vows were spoken and the newlyweds were presented to a cheering audience, the happy couple abruptly disappeared. At Treize's suggestion, Mayor DeBoers covered for them by throwing open his wine cellar. In no time at all, most of the wedding guests had completely forgotten what they were celebrating.

"This is a great party!" Duo announced after an absence of some hours. "All the wine I can drink and drunken nobles attempting to play dice or cards every ten paces or so."

"Duo!" Quatre complained. "You aren't cheating people out of their hard-earned money again are you?"

"I never cheat!" Duo exclaimed self-righteously. "And I haven't been playing for money. Since you reminded me that we owed Noin a present, I've been playing for jewelry. I have several beautiful rings, some necklaces, a few broaches and some nice bracelets for her. There's some for Sally, too."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Duo," Zechs said. "Do you mind if I look over your winnings? I know Noin's tastes and might be able to pick out what she'd like."

"Sure."

The two of them huddled up to examine Duo's new acquisitions.

"Quatre," Treize said, "when we return to Mars, how much time will have passed there?"

"I was planning on shooting for about two weeks."

"I see. This has been a very interesting experience. I wouldn't mind traveling in time again, should the opportunity arise."

"I'm sure it will. Between Heero's sprites, Duo's mind reading, Wu-Fei's fire-breathing, Trowa's staff and Roku's shape-changing, I suspect we won't be able to stay in our own time for very long anyway." Quatre grinned at Treize. "And there is that whole issue with you being resurrected from death. That one is real tough to explain."

Treize chuckled. "I see your point."

"Anyway, we can decide after we get back and see what's been going on.

Zechs and Duo rejoined them.

"Ok," Zechs said. "We've picked out what we're giving to Noin and Sally. I think they'll be pleased. To be honest, I'm starting to look forward to going home."

"Oh look," Heero growled, "Gisbourne has returned to his old self."

The aforementioned knight entered the hall rather unsteadily.

"His nose keeps twitching," Wu-Fei remarked.

"He keeps hopping, too," Trowa added.

"He'll get over it," Quatre said.

Roku just smiled.

Robin and Marian reappeared the next morning looking tired but very content. The Merry Men alternately cheered and teased them as the whole party made their way to Locksley manor, where the newlyweds prepared to take up residence. Marian cheerfully took charge of hiring servants and having the whole place cleaned top to bottom. Friar Tuck, Will Scarlett and Alan 'a Dale took up residence as part of Robin's household, while Little John and the Merry Men made Sherwood Forest their official home, with King Richard's blessing.

"This is more than I ever dared dream of," Robin announced happily to the Gundam pilots. "T'was a happy day when we met you gentlemen."

"We've enjoyed our visit as well, Robin," Quatre said. "But now it's time for us to return home. You won't have any more trouble with the Sheriff will you?"

"I think not." Robin chuckled. "The last I heard, the lord Mayor was planning to saddle him with a wife."

"Oh dear."

Robin clasped Quatre's hand. "You are welcome to return any time. My home is yours whenever you desire."

"Thank you, Robin."

Everyone shook hands all around and Marian got so many kisses she was left a little dizzy. Then the Gundam pilots left on foot to find a secluded spot in Sherwood to make the trip home.

"I miss my horse," Heero grumbled.

Duo patted him on the shoulder. "Robin will take good care of him."

"He better."

"This spot looks good," Quatre said. He took the spell book from his pocket. "Everyone stand close and hold hands. Ready? Here we go." He opened the book and read from the first page.

Wu-Fei sneezed violently and a jet of flame singed Duo's pant leg.

"Damn!" Duo patted the smoldering spot quickly. "I guess we're back. You better go take your antihistamines, Fei."

"Yeah." Wu-Fei rubbed his nose and trotted into the back.

"It's night," said Roku.

"Perfect!" said Quatre. "We can call Noin and Sally first thing in the morning. Let's get unpacked."

"We can do that later," Zechs purred. He looped his arm through Treize's. "It's the middle of the night and I'm not sleepy."

"Yeah, unpacking can wait," agreed Duo. He grabbed Heero by the hand. "Let's celebrate returning home safely."

"Again?" Heero groaned. "We just did this an hour ago."

"That was to wake up. Now we can do it to fall asleep."

"You're insatiable."

"That's my middle name," Duo agreed cheerfully. "Let's go to bed."

Roku padded into the kitchen. "You guys all go be naughty. I'm having a snack."

Trowa lifted an eyebrow at Quatre. "That sounded like an order to me."

"Oh, really?"

"We can always unpack later."

"You're getting as bad as Duo."

"Not all of Duo's ideas are bad. And this one was Zechs'; who, I might point out, is already gone."

"Oh, very well."

When they were all gone, Roku poured cereal and milk into the biggest bowl he could find, put it on the floor, slipped back into his tiger form and proceeded to gulp down his snack with messy abandon.

"Yum-yum! I love cereal!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_And thus ends the adventure of Gundam Wing and the Men of Sherwood Forest! Join us again for their next adventure: Gundam Wing and the Gods of Thunder, where our heroes travel to the time of the Norse gods and discover what really caused the Ragnarok!_


End file.
